Sombras Del Destino
by Serenity1089
Summary: Post Stars. Serena Tsukino tiene una vida perfecta: una gran familia, un trabajo que adora, amigos que la quieren y un novio que la ama profundamente. Pero ¿qué pasaria si todo eso desapareciera al igual que ella? Incluye Lemons.
1. Prologo

_Hola a tods!_

_Nuevamente estoy por aquí compartiendo una nueva historia que he escrito con mucho cariño y la quiero compartir con ustedes por motivo de cumpleaños, es hasta mañana pero prefiero empezar a festejar por adelantado_

_Esta historia es de mi autoría y es un tanto diferente a lo que he escrito con anterioridad en mis otros fics, pero realmente espero que les guste!_

**Sombras D****el Destino**

Por _Serenity_

**Prologo**

La luz del sol entraba con fuerza por la terraza del departamento del último piso de un edificio de 10 pisos, ubicado frente al parque No. 10. Serena Tsukino giro nuevamente sobre su cama ya que aun no quería abrir sus ojos, pero no fue hasta que sonó su celular lo que hizo que finalmente hizo que los abriera, tomo el aparato de su mesita de noche y contesto con una pequeña sonrisa la llamada de su madre…

-hola mamá!

-buenos días, hija! –dijo Ikuko del otro lado de la línea –te desperté?

-sí, ayer me quede hasta tarde con las chicas en el club revisando los detalles de la fiesta de esta noche y tengo mucho sueño –dijo la rubia dando un largo bostezo –qué hora es?

-están por dar las ocho de la mañana, deberías de levantarte ya para ir a tu trabajo

-no te preocupes, tengo que estar en la estación hasta las 11:00am, mamá…por cierto, porque me llamas tan temprano?

-solo para recordarte de la comida del domingo para tu padre –dijo Ikuko -recuerda que es su cumpleaños

-lo sé, lo tengo marcado en la agenda y ya compre su regalo

-menos mal, con lo despistada que eres, no sea que se te olvide como el año pasado

-no te preocupes por eso, no volverá a ocurrir, mamá. Mejor deberías preocuparte por la nueva novia de Sammy que está haciendo que mi hermanito no se concentre en la Universidad y… –dijo Serena mientras sonaba el timbre de su departamento –tengo que irme mamá, llaman a la puerta. Te veré en la noche

-claro, hasta la noche…

Serena termino la llamada y se levanto deprisa de su cama, se puso sus pantuflas de conejo tras lo que corrió a la puerta

-ya oí Seiya! Ya voy! –grito Serena mientras cruzaba la sala y volvía a sonar el timbre insistentemente

-no le habías dado una llave a Seiya para que ya no hiciera eso? –dijo Luna brincando del sillón para caminar a su lado–me está doliendo la cabeza

-se le ha de haber perdido otra vez–dijo Serena mientras abría la puerta y en lugar de ver a Seiya, ahí estaba –Darién!

Grito feliz Serena mientras brincaba a los brazos de Darién y lo besaba ansiosamente en el umbral de la puerta. Él el estrecho entre sus brazos, alzándola un poco del piso mientras se besaban intensamente, profundizando aun más su beso…

-mejor los dejo solos, voy al Templo Hikawa a ver a Artemis. Los veo después chicos –dijo Luna saliendo del departamento con una sonrisa al verlos, para dirigirse a las escaleras del edificio alejándose de ellos

-hasta luego, Luna! –grito Darién mientras la gatita se alejaba

-no puedo creer que estés aquí! –dijo feliz Serena dándole un fugaz beso –pensé que no te vería hasta esta noche? Cuando termino tu turno en el hospital?

-hace un rato, pero no creí aguantar hasta la noche para verte, por eso no llegue ni a mi departamento para venir aquí –dijo Darién alzándola un poco más, por lo que Serena rodeo su cintura con sus piernas

-me alegra que lo hayas hecho, cuanto tenia que no salías del hospital? 28 horas?

-36 de hecho…

-y no has dormido nada en casi dos días! Pensé que irías a tu departamento a dormir un poco antes de la fiesta de esta noche

-dormiré después, ansiaba mucho verte…

Se escucho que se abría la puerta del departamento de enfrente, Serena miro por encima del hombro de Darién que salía Seiya con una charola con dos platos de comida y un par de tazas de café, pero al verlos, Seiya se quedo de pie observando con una pequeña sonrisa a la pareja

-buenos días!

-hola Seiya! –dijo Darién volteando a verlo sin soltar a Serena

-lo siento Seiya, desayunamos otro día juntos? –dijo Serena apenada

-claro, no te preocupes, bombón. Los veré después, chicos –dijo Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa antes de entrar nuevamente a su departamento

-no me habías dicho que iban a desayunar juntos, Serena

-sí, es que ayer hubo un pequeño incidente con mi cafetera y el tostador, y Seiya no quería que me acercara a la cocina en la mañana, así que quedamos en que él prepararía el desayuno y aquí comeríamos. La ventaja de que mi mejor amigo viva enfrente y no preocupe por la comida

-ya lo creo, pero también debe de tener sus ventajas que tu novio te visite desde temprano

-por supuesto… aún es temprano y se me ocurren un montón de cosas que podemos hacer antes de que me vaya a la estación de radio –dijo Serena con una sonrisa coqueta

Darién entro al departamento de Serena con ella en brazos, cerró la puerta con su pierna y se dirigieron a la habitación de ella mientras se besaban. La bajo suavemente en la cama mientras seguían besándose, acariciándose mutuamente mientras poco a poco sus ropas quedaban esparcidas por el piso de la habitación, mientras la pasión y el deseo seguían aumentando en ellos.

Hicieron el amor entregándose por completo a lo que sentían el uno por el otro, tras lo que Serena recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Darién, dejándose envolver por un agradable silencio mientras ella pensaba en lo maravilloso que era su noviazgo. Su relación se había fortalecido mucho tras el regreso de él después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia hace nueve años, y aunque a él le habían renovado nuevamente su beca en la Universidad de Estados Unidos, decidió quedarse y terminar sus estudios en Tokio. Hacía varios años que trabajaba en el Hospital General del Tokio y poco a poco empezó a ser reconocido por sus colegas por el esfuerzo y la dedicación que le tiene a su trabajo hasta que hace unos meses le dieron el cargo de Jefe de Residentes.

Aun no se había casado ya que él padre de Serena quería que su hija terminara la Universidad y se dedicara a su carrera profesional antes de siquiera pensar en vivir juntos y llenarse de hijos, según palabras de Kenji Tsikuno y a lo que Darién acepto para no hacer enfadar a su suegro. Ambos se habían dedicado a sus profesiones de lleno, y habían dejado de lado sus planes para casarse, al menos de momento.

A sus veinticinco años, Serena ya no pensaba tanto en cuando seria el día que se casarían o al menos vivirían juntos después de más de diez años de relación. No tanto porque no le importara, sino porque su relación iba más allá de un papel que les dijera que estaban legalmente unidos o compartieran el mismo techo, sabía que su amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa y le habían demostrado al destino que nada ni nadie los separaría…

-Darién…

-si?

-te amo

-yo también te amo, Serena… -dijo él buscando los labios de ella para besarla

-tengo que levantarme ya para ir a la estación de radio –murmuro ella sobre sus labios

-no puedes quedarte al menos cinco minutos más? –dijo él luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos estrechándola entre sus brazos –no te había visto en dos días y te necesito sentir a mi lado

-créeme que me encantaría quedarme aquí todo el día pero no puedo, pero apenas tengo el tiempo justo para arreglarme y no puedo llegar otra vez tarde. Y tú tienes dos días sin cerrar los ojos y te estás durmiendo… -dijo ella dándole un fugaz beso -descansa, te quiero ver bien para la fiesta de esta noche; por qué vas a ir a la fiesta, verdad?

-por supuesto, no me la perdería por nada del mundo. No todos los días el Club Sailors celebra su primer aniversario.

-ya lo creo, un año ya… todavía me parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina y yo nos asociamos para crear el club

-pero hoy celebran un año, debes estar muy orgullosa por ello Serena: eres socia de un club nocturno muy éxito, una famosa locutora de radio…

-lo estoy, aunque también me gustaría ser algo más, además de todo eso…

-tal vez lo seas muy pronto… -dijo él con una gran sonrisa dándole un pequeño beso –mejor ve a arreglarte si no se te hará tarde, no quiero ser culpable de que tengas problemas en tu trabajo

-tú nunca serás culpable de nada que me afecte, ni me lastime –dijo Serena dándole un fugaz beso, tras lo que se levanto de la cama mientras cubría su cuerpo con una sabana –descansa Darién…

Serena se dirigió al baño a tomar una rápida ducha tras lo que se vistió: una blusa blanca de seda, un saco ligero negro de manga 3/4, jeans oscuros y zapatos de tacón negro complementaron su atuendo. Una vez lista, noto que Darién se había quedado profundamente dormido, lo cubrió con el resto de las cobijas y le dejo una nota sobre la almohada al lado de él:

_Darién:_

_Volveré tan pronto termine mi programa de radio.  
Te amo…_

_Serena_

Serena salió de su departamento en silencio y se dirigió a la cafetería que estaba a un lado de su edificio para comprar un café y un croissant que se comió mientras manejaba en el mini copper rojo convertible que le regalo Haruka cuando cumplo 18 años, y que simplemente adora a pesar de que ya estaba un poco viejo su auto, dándose prisa para llegar a la estación de radio

Llevaba trabajando ahí dos años en un programa que cada vez se volvía más popular, lo curioso fue que ella jamás imagino convertirse en locutora de radio. Todo comenzó cuando acompaño a Mina a un concurso en la radiodifusora y por error la confundieron con una locutora que iba a suplir a otra en un programa matutino, a los directivos de la estación les encanto la forma en la que hablaba por la radio y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía su propio programa con una de las mayores audiencias, que en parte se debía a que muy seguido la visitaba Seiya y ella no perdía oportunidad de complacer a sus radioescuchas pidiéndole que cantara en vivo.

Definitivamente Serena adora su trabajo y todos los aspectos de su vida, ya estaba disfrutando de la vida normal que tanto ansiaba tras la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia. Su vida transcurría con normalidad, primero entre la escuela y ahora su trabajo como locutora y en el club nocturno que tiene con las chicas y que se encarga de dirigir Lita; dedica su tiempo a su familia, sus amigos y más porque al poco tiempo de su partida, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya regresaron a vivir permanentemente en la Tierra tras ser relevados del deber como Sailor Starlights y ahora eran hombres completamente normales, bueno, si es que se puede considerar normal que miles de chicas los asechen día y noche.

Laboralmente a todos les ha ido de maravilla: los Kou siguen con el grupo Three Lights. Ami también trabaja como doctora en el mismo hospital que Darién. Lita se hacen cargo del club. Rei y Mina se convirtieron en reconocidas modelos internacionales. Haruka sigue siendo piloto de carreras, considerada la mejor de su generación. Michiru una reconocida violinista a nivel mundial. Hotaru está por terminar su carrera universitaria en Ingeniería Genética, mientras que Setsuna como siempre, está a cargo de la protección de la Puerta del Tiempo, aunque eso no le impide ir a visitar a sus amigos cada cierto tiempo.

Al llegar a la estación de radio, Serena entro corriendo a las instalaciones después de haberse comido su croissant y su café, saludo al personal que se encontró camino a la cabina radiofónica desde donde transmitía su programa. Allí la esperaba Billy Yamamoto, un hombre apenas un año mayor que ella, 1.80 de alto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes; operador de los controles en la cabina de radio, quien sin duda se convirtió en gran amigo de Serena al poco de que empezaran a trabajar juntos

-Serena! Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo!

-ya llegue, Billy! Había mucho tráfico y por eso tarde en llegar! –dijo Serena

-eso o te levantaste tarde?

-vamos, no me regañes. Te conseguiré una cita con las amigas supermodelos de Rei y Mina esta noche

-preferiría que me consiguieras una cita con Mina –dijo Billy

-sabes que sale con Yaten

-ya sé… pero es tan linda

-mejor no pienses en ella y vamos a iniciar con el programa –dijo Serena sentándose en su lugar frente al micrófono, colocándose sus audífonos de diadema

-de acuerdo, entramos al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2 –dijo Billy mientras las luces del letrero de "al aire" se encendían

-que tal Tokio! No saben la alegría que me da que nos estén escuchando en este caluroso día de agosto de 2010. Mi querido amigo Billy Yamamoto está en los controles, yo soy Serena Tsukino y los acompañaremos el día de hoy en una edición más de este programa. –Dijo Serena animadamente – El tema del día de hoy es el destino. El diccionario de la Real Academia Española lo define como la fuerza desconocida, que se cree que obra sobre los hombres y los sucesos. Ustedes que opinan? Creen en él? Los invito a que nos llamen y nos cuenten que opinan sobre el tema del día. Y mientras esperamos a que entre la primera llamada, los dejo con algo de música y…

Serena vio que Billy le hacía señales indicándole que había una llamada para que la pusieran al aire

-parece que no tendremos que esperar tanto ya que tenemos a alguien en la línea. –dijo Serena -Hola! Cuál es tu nombre?

-mi nombre no importa, Princesa –respondió firmemente una voz distorsionada, que hacía imposible saber si era un hombre o una mujer –lo que tienes que saber es que el destino no existe, mucho menos ese destino tan hermoso que crees que te espera. A ti te espera un futuro muy diferente, Princesa…

-por qué dices eso! hola! –dijo Serena confundida antes de ser consciente de que habían colgado –parece que se nos corto la llamada, los dejamos con algo de música y en unos momentos más volvemos con otra llamada –dijo ella antes de que Billy pusiera música y ella saliera del aire –Billy, sabes quien hizo esa llamada?

-no, y es muy extraño. El numero ni siquiera quedo registrado en la maquina –dijo él –no te preocupes Serena, quizás solo se trataba de alguien que quiso molestar

-si, tal vez solo haya sido eso….

Serena siguió con su programa sin dejar de pensar en esa llamada, había algo muy raro en la llamada que la inquietaba, desde la forma en la que esa persona le hablo de su futuro como si lo conociera, además de que la llamo Princesa en dos ocasiones. Porque se refirió a ella de esa manera?

Al terminar el programa de radio, Serena salió de la estación aun con sus pensamientos en esa llamada, pero todo eso se esfumo cuando al llegar al estacionamiento vio a Seiya recargado sobre la parte trasera de su auto.

-bombón! Que buen programa el de hoy! –dijo él con una sonrisa

-gracias Seiya! Que estás haciendo aquí?

-vine a invitarte a comer, como no pudimos desayunar juntos

-me encantaría, pero Darién se quedo en mi departamento y le dije que volvería cuando terminara mi programa

-de hecho como mi auto sigue en el taller, Darién me trajo cuando iba hacia el hospital, parece que surgió una emergencia y lo necesitaban

-y eso que esta mañana apenas acababa de salir de ahí

-es Jefe de Residentes, bombón, sabes que tiene que ir cuando lo llaman

-lo sé…

-pero me pidió que te dijera que pasaría por ti a las 8:00pm para ir a la fiesta, así que no estés triste y vamos a comer

-de acuerdo, a algún lugar en especial? –dijo ella sacando las llaves de su auto

-sí, pero yo manejo –dijo él quitándole las llaves

-hey!

-no discutas, sube que hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte antes de ir a comer

-apenas y comí algo antes de mi programa, tengo hambre Seiya

-comeremos después de ir a donde te voy a llevar, vamos que te estoy secuestrando –dijo él guiñándole el ojo

-tienes 25 años Seiya, no se te puede ocurrir decir otra cosa cuando me quieres llevar a algún lado?

-mmm… no

Ambos subieron al auto y Seiya lo puso en marcha antes de incorporarse al tráfico de la avenida y avanzar entre las calles de Tokio

-estas muy callada, bombón. Esta todo bien?

-si… es solo que estaba pensando en la primera llamada que recibí hoy en mi programa, fue muy extraña

-no te preocupes tanto, seguramente fue un loco que solo quiso molestarte

-lo mismo me dijo Billy

-lo vez, no te preocupes…

-de acuerdo. Por cierto, como van las cosas Alice? La vas a llevar a la fiesta de esta noche?

-no, de hecho creo que voy a terminar con ella

-por qué? Ustedes hacen una linda pareja!

-has visto como se ríe?

-bueno… tiene una risa peculiar pero ese no es motivo suficiente para terminar con ella, Alice es una linda chica y tienen tanto en común

-solo que comemos tres veces al día y dormimos ocho horas por la noche, de ahí en fuera somos polos opuesto

-eso no es cierto

-créeme que si lo es, no sé en qué pensaba cuando Mina me la presento. A excepción de Rei, todas sus amigas modelos están locas

-bueno, pero eso ya lo sabíamos –dije con una pequeña sonrisa –de verdad Seiya, voy a empezar a creer que anda algo mal contigo. Alice es la quinta chica con la que no duras ni tres meses en los últimos dos años

-y? al menos mi relación contigo ha durado casi diez años, bombón –dijo él volteando rápidamente a verla para guiñarle el ojo

-estoy hablando enserio

-yo también

-Seiya…

-no todos podemos tener relaciones tan largas como las que tienen Ami y Taiki, Yaten y Mina y tú con Darién… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ustedes si tienen algo malo, tantos años juntos y no se han casado. Deberías terminar con él bombón y salir conmigo –dijo él guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo seductoramente

-en verdad no cambias Seiya –dijo Serena sonriendo ante las palabras de él, igual que lo hacía cada que le coqueteaba y sabiendo perfectamente como seguiría el juego que iniciaban cada que él le coqueteaba –pero de acuerdo, si no estoy casada con Darién dentro de diez años saldré contigo

-porque tanto? –Replico él –no, que sea un año

-uno? Estás loco! Mejor cinco

-dos

-tres y es mi última oferta, Seiya Kou –dijo ella con una sonrisa –lo tomas o lo dejas?

-de acuerdo. Si ya he esperado nueve años, puedo esperar otros tres, bombón… -dijo él mientras estacionaba el auto frente a un edificio de veinte pisos de alto al centro de la ciudad, en el último edificio se encontraba el Club Sailors

-porque estamos aquí, Seiya?

-ya lo verás, hay una sorpresa esperándote en el club

Los dos bajaron del auto y subieron hasta el último piso en donde estaba el club, la decoración hacia una gran referencia a lo que alguna vez fue el Milenio de Plata y su majestuoso palacio. Además de que el lugar cuenta con una gran terraza desde donde se tiene una espectacular vista de Tokio de noche y por supuesto, una magnifica vista del cielo nocturno iluminado por las estrellas y la Luna.

Seiya condujo a Serena hacia la terraza del hotel en donde se encontraban Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Yaten y Taiki hablando con una mujer rubia de cabello corto peinado en una coleta, ojos turquesa que usa un traje sastre azul, acompañada de un fotógrafo…

-chicos, misión cumplida! –dijo Seiya mientras Serena y él se acercaban a ellos

-Serena! Llegas justo a tiempo! –dijo Lita corriendo rápidamente hacia ella

-que está pasando aquí?

-Sophie Nakamura, reportera del Tokio Times –dijo la rubia del traje azul presentándose –estoy realizando un artículo sobre el primer aniversario del club nocturno más exitoso de Tokio, y he estado entrevistando a las propietarias del lugar previo a la fiesta de esta noche. Pero como faltaba usted señorita Tsukino, el señor Kou nos ha hecho el favor de traerla hasta aquí. De verdad es un placer conocerla, soy gran admiradora de su programa de radio

-muchas gracias, pero por favor solo dime Serena

-claro Serena, antes de empezar con la entrevista, te importaría que te tomáramos una foto con las chicas? Necesito muchas fotografías de las propietarias para el artículo… y por supuesto con Three Lights, ellos son los clientes más frecuentes y más famosos del lugar

-por supuesto, toma las fotografías que quieras!

Serena se reunió con las chicas y se colocaron en una parte de la terraza desde donde se podía observar la Torre de Tokio, en donde aparecían Ami, Lita, Serena, Mina y Rei sonriendo felizmente mientras les tomaban las primeras fotografías, tras lo que tomaron varias en donde salían con los chicos, en lo que repentinamente se había convertido en una improvisada sesión fotográfica con Three Lights y las socias del Club Sailors. Después de eso, entrevistaron a Serena haciéndole preguntas referentes al club, su trabajo como locutora y por supuesto su amistad con las chicas y los Three Lights.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban por dar las seis de la tarde y todos decidieron regresar a sus hogares para alistarse para la fiesta de esa noche. Serena y Seiya regresaron a su edificio en el auto y siguieron conversando un poco frente a la puerta del departamento de ella…

-crees que nos den una copia de todas las fotografías que nos tomaron, bombón?

-ni idea, pero puedes preguntárselo a Sophie esta noche

-eso hare, espero que no sea necesario que la invite a salir con tal de conseguirlas

-aun no terminas con Alice y ya estas pensando en invitarla a salir?

-esa cita seria después de que termine con Alice, además no creo que se niegue a salir con un hombre tan guapo como yo

-y aquí va mi Casanova favorito de la ciudad! –dijo Serena con una sonrisa divertida -Sera mejor que entre ya, tengo que estar lista para cuando llegue Darién

-de acuerdo… tienes que estar lista para que veas lo que los chicos y yo hemos preparado para hoy

-vaya, no sabía que Three Lights iba a dar un espectáculo en el club esta noche

-es una sorpresa que teníamos reservada para las socias del club, ya lo veras más tarde

-muy bien. Nos vemos al rato en el club, Seiya

-hasta más tarde, bombón!

Serena le dirigió una enorme y agradable sonrisa a Seiya antes de abrir la puerta de su departamento y entrar, Seiya hizo lo mismo y se despidieron mutuamente con las manos antes de que cerraran las puertas.

Dejo su bolso sobre el sillón pero en la mesita de centro de la sala, vio una cajita cuadrada de color rojo que llamo su atención e hizo que detuviera sus pasos hacia su habitación en donde se arreglaría para la fiesta. Seguramente se trataba de un regalo que le había dejado Darién antes de irse. Tomo la cajita y al abrirla encontró una larga cadena de oro que sostenía un dije que tenía la forma de una llave antigua de color dorado que tenía varias incrustaciones de diamantes.

Toco la llave, y en ese instante una luz brillante proveniente de la llave la cegó completamente mientras fue envuelta por ese resplandor. Pasaron unos segundos tras los cuales, esa luz desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido, al igual que también Serena desapareció…

_A donde se fue, Serena? Porque desapareció así? Quien le habrá dejado esa llave?  
Muchas preguntas por resolver y este es apenas el prologo! Una pequeña probadita de lo que traerá este fic!_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el prologo, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el capítulo 1!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_


	2. Pesadilla

Hola!

Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia!

Yo sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar por aquí, pero creo que la espera valdrá la pena ya que les traigo el capitulo 1! Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 1****  
****Pesadilla **

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente, observo confundida la llave que sostenía en sus manos antes de levantarse del suelo. Miro aun más confundida su departamento, o lo que quedaba de él. Sus muebles estaban desordenados y ni que decir de las fotografías y cuadros que estaban en el suelo. La rubia pasó un dedo sobre el comedor arrastrando un poco de la capa de polvo que había en él. Parecía como si no se hubiera hecho la limpieza desde hace mucho tiempo, y por las telarañas que colgaban del techo, así era…

Ella sabía muy bien que por andar haciendo mil cosas con Darién y sus amigos, a veces dejaba un poco de lado la limpieza de su hogar, pero aquello iba más allá de una enorme pila de platos sucios…

Seguramente todo se trata de un muy mal sueño ya que no se explicaba como su departamento había terminado así.

Lo último que recordaba era que se estaba despidiendo de Seiya, entro a su departamento y vi aquella cajita roja en donde estaba una llave, la misma llave que aun sostenía en sus manos y que fue la última cosa que vio antes de esa luz y luego, sin más, su departamento estaba hecho un desastre.

Esa llave debía de ser la clave de lo que estaba pasando, pero de qué manera? No lo sabía, pero debía encontrar a alguien que la ayudara a descubrir que era lo que sucedía. Guardo la llave en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans y empezó a recorrer el resto del lugar en busca de alguien que la ayudara…

-Luna! Luna, estas en casa? Luna! -Llamo desesperada a su felina amiga sin obtener respuesta

Definitivamente las cosas ya se estaban poniendo peor: el departamento era un caos, y ahora Luna no estaba. Posiblemente esto era obra de algún nuevo enemigo que había aparecido.

Serena busco con urgencia su bolso ya que ahí siempre guardaba su broche de transformación, siempre lo llevaba con ella. Busco en cada rincón y nada, no lo halló. La situación realmente empeoro: el Cristal de Plata había desaparecido…

-no! No puede ser… no es posible que no esté el Cristal de Plata! Piensa Serena, que hago? Qué hago?… Seiya!

Salió deprisa de su departamento y corrió hacia la puerta de Seiya, golpeo desesperada varias veces la puerta esperando a que su amigo le abriera sin éxito alguno. Toco la perilla de la puerta y vio que estaba abierta, así que entro al departamento del pelinegro encontrándose con un desastre peor que el que estaba en su hogar, pero lo que sin dudas llamo más la atención de Serena, fue la imagen que se podía ver desde el balcón.

Camino hacia el balcón para observar la imagen con mayor precisión. Junto con aquel cielo nublado del cual se podían ver algunos destellos naranjas del atardecer, y a lo lejos, en donde se encontraba la Torre de Tokio, en su lugar había un enorme palacio de cristal, que brillaba ante los reflejos de la luz. La majestuosidad de aquel palacio sin duda hacia que Serena pensara en otro edificio que había visto hace muchos años con una estructura muy similar al que veía ahora… El Palacio de Tokio de Cristal.

-aquí está! Deprisa!

Serena volteo al escuchar aquella voz y apenas pudo ver a dos hombres vestidos con uniformes militares rojos, en donde llevaban el símbolo de una luna creciente amarilla en la parte superior izquierda de su pecho, también llevaban cascos rojos que cubrían sus rostros. Ambos la sostuvieron con fuerza de los brazos, y la sacaron rápidamente del departamento de Seiya…

-suéltenme! Quienes son ustedes! –Grito Serena con fuerza tratando de soltarse de esos sujetos que la llevaban escaleras abajo –he dicho que me suelten!

-será mejor que guarde silencio, Princesa –respondió uno de los hombres

-qué? Como me llamo?

Serena se quedo sorprendida ante la forma en que la llamo. Porque había usado el término "_Princesa_" para referirse a ella? Igual que también la había llamado "_Princesa_" aquel sujeto que había llamado a su programa de radio. Acaso esa llamada y la llave tenían relación alguna con lo que está sucediendo?

Aquellos hombres siguieron bajando por las escaleras llevando a Serena con ellos hasta que por fin salieron del edificio. Allí, la rubia se sorprendió al ver al menos a una decena de hombres llevando el mismo uniforme que sus captores, todos ellos armados; unos seis Hummer negras de la cual bajo una persona usando una larga capa roja con capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo.

La persona de la capa camino hacia donde se encontraba Serena, y mientras lo hacía, todos los hombres por los que pasaba a su lado le hacían una reverencia hasta que finalmente se detuvo a un par de metros frente a la rubia, en donde sus captores la soltaron, dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás y le hicieron una reverencia a aquella figura…

-bienvenida a Tokio de Cristal, Princesa Dorada –dijo la figura de la capa roja mientras lentamente echaba hacia atrás la capucha que cubría su rostro, revelando su identidad

-Rei!

Serena sonrió de la emoción al ver a su amiga en medio de aquel caos que se estaba tornando su sueño. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de aproximarse a ella, pero apenas había dado dos pasos antes de que sintiera un fuerte golpe en su espalda que hizo que cayera al suelo…

-insolente! Como te atreves a acercarte de esa manera a Sailor Mars! –grito uno de los hombres

-qué? –murmuro la rubia mientras alzaba lentamente la cabeza para ver a Rei, ni siquiera se había movido al ver que la golpearon –que está pasando? Rei, que sucede?

-al fin recibirá el castigo que merece de parte de nuestra amada Reina –dijo fríamente Rei

-de que estás hablando? Rei, por favor… soy yo, Serena!

-no conozco a nadie con ese nombre

-que! –dijo Serena totalmente sorprendida –por favor Rei, soy yo! Serena!

-levántenla, llevaremos a la Princesa Dorada ante Su Majestad –ordeno Rei haciendo que dos hombres levantaran rápidamente a Serena de los brazos

-no! suéltenme! Rei! Por favor! Rei!

Serena grito con todas sus fuerzas forcejando con los hombres que la sostenían para llevarla a uno de los vehículos, siguió forcejeando con uno de los hombres con tal de poder escapar pero parecía inútil cualquier intento.

De repente uno de los hombres que la sostenían cayó al suelo inconsciente, volteo y vio que tenía una flecha clavada en el pecho, fue lo último que logro ver antes de que una lluvia de flechas empezara a caer del cielo….

-nos están atacando!

-protejan a la Princesa Dorada! no dejen que se la lleven!

El otro hombre que sostenía a Serena la llevo a la parte trasera de uno de los vehículos y la coloco contra la cajuela del mismo, saco la pistola que llevaba en su cinturón y comenzó a disparar en dirección de donde venían las flechas. Serena no lograba ver quienes disparaban, solo veía a varios hombres a los costados de donde ella se encontraba disparando contra sus atacantes, pero fueran quienes fueran, esas flechas parecían ser más efectivas que las armas de fuego de los uniformados de rojo, ya que en cuanto los tocaban, ellos caían inconscientes al suelo.

Conforme continuaba el ataque, Serena pudo ver que uno a uno de los uniformados empezaba a caer mientras la lluvia de flechas continuaba. El hombre que estaba a su lado custodiándola cayó en cuanto una flecha le dio en el hombro. Viendo que era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, Serena le quito el arma a su protector y se interno dentro del parque No. 10 para ponerse a salvo.

Lo que había empezado como un mal y extraño sueño, ahora se convertía en la peor de las pesadillas que Serena jamás pudo imaginar. Aun no entendía como fue término en un lugar llamado Tokio de Cristal, en donde Rei dice no conocerla, ordenó a una guardia de uniformados rojos bien armados llevarla ante una Reina que la castigaría antes de que los atacaran la lluvia de flechas que dejan inconscientes a las personas con una sola herida. Todo eso era muy extraño y Serena sabía que tenía que encontrar respuestas y pronto, pero más importante, tenía que hallar a alguien que le ayudara a encontrarlas.

Serena corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus zapatos de diez centímetros de alto, con un arma en mano y asegurándose de que nadie la siguiera, salió del parque y emprendió el camino hacia el departamento de Darién. Conforme avanzaba por las calles, se dio cuenta de que las calles estaban desiertas, había algunos autos abandonados totalmente dañados y los locales por los que pasaba estaban totalmente saqueados. Aquello parecía una ciudad fantasma.

Empezó a llover cuando Serena se encontraba a una cuadra del departamento de Darién, prácticamente ya no se veía rayo de sol dado a las espesas nubes de lluvia que había en el cielo. La rubia llego al edificio donde se encuentra el departamento de Darién totalmente empapada, entro y el lugar estaba en penumbras, se acerco a la recepción del edificio y encontró una linterna, la tomo y la encendió para iluminar el sitio para así subir por las escaleras al departamento de su novio…

-Darién! Darién!

Serena grito con todas sus fuerzas al llegar al departamento de Darién esperando obtener respuesta de él. Al igual que le había sucedido en el departamento de Seiya, la puerta estaba abierta y el lugar estaba hecho un caos ya que todo estaba totalmente desordenado. Recorrió todo el lugar en busca de su novio, pero no había ningún rastro de él...

-en donde estas, Darién? –dijo Serena recostándose en la cama del pelinegro –no entiendo que está pasando aquí, te necesito…

Empezó a llorar sobre una de las almohadas de la cama, la misma cama donde había compartido innumerables noches de amor con el hombre que amaba. El sonido de la lluvia hacia que se me mezclara con el de su llanto, afuera ya había oscurecido y Serena deseaba despertar con todas sus fuerzas de aquella horrible pesadilla.

Después de un rato, sus lágrimas cesaron y la rubia pudo ver un pequeño resplandor que llamo su atención en el suelo de habitación. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ver que era aquel objeto que brillaba, con sorpresa vio que se trataba de un anillo de oro que tenia incrustado un diamante en forma de corazón…

-que hace un anillo como este en el departamento de Darién?

De repente se escucho un estruendo proveniente de la puerta del departamento, seguido de firmes pasos. Serena se puso de pie, guardo el anillo en el mismo bolsillo donde había puesto la llave, tomo la linterna y la pistola y fue a investigar de quien se trataba.

La rubia se escondió detrás de una pared y vio como un hombre vestido de jeans, una chaqueta negra, un gorro negro y un pañuelo que cubría la mitad de su rostro, solo se podían ver sus ojos; sostenía una lámpara de mano y una ballesta que tenía varias flechas en ella. Aquel hombre aun no se había percatado de la presencia de Serena ya que estaba revisando detalladamente el lugar y le daba la espalda a la rubia. Ella necesitaba respuestas y posiblemente aquel sujeto se las daría…

-no te muevas! –grito Serena –soy una excelente tiradora y no dudare en dispararte si haces algún movimiento!

-bombón…

Serena se quedo en shock al reconocer esa voz de inmediato y bajo su arma mientras el hombre frente a ella daba media vuelta y descubría su rostro.

Efectivamente era Seiya, pero se veía muy diferente a la última vez que lo había visto cuando se despidieron frente al departamento de ella: tenía una ligera barba y bigote que cubría su rostro, unas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y una larga cicatriz que iba a lo largo de su mejilla izquierda; pero lo que más impacto a la rubia era la manera en que el pelinegro la miraba, totalmente sorprendido, como si tuviera frente a él a un fantasma

-Seiya…

-de verdad eres tú, bombón? No eres otro truco de mi mente?

-por supuesto que soy yo, Seiya! No entiendo porque me vez así? Soy bombón!

-no puedo creerlo… Pensé que te había perdido para siempre, bombón

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Seiya se acerco a ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Serena se quedo tan sorprendida que se quedo con los ojos abiertos y dos segundos después, se separo rápidamente de él…

-que te sucede? Porque me besaste?

-eres tú! Eres tú! –grito Seiya estrechándola entre sus brazos –no te imaginas lo feliz que soy de verte otra vez, bombón!

-qué te pasa? Actúas como si no me hubieras visto en años? –dijo Serena separándose de él para verlo –y de donde rayos te salió esa horrible barba?

-no lo puedo creer…estas igual que la última vez que te vi…

-la última vez que me viste? –repitió ella confundida -Pero si me viste hace unas horas

-no…. desapareciste hace dos años

-no! no juegues conmigo de esa forma! Este sueño ya es horrible como para que lo hagas aun peor

-qué? De que estás hablando? –dijo Seiya sorprendido separándose un poco para verla –a que te refieres con "_sueño"_?

-de lo que está pasando aquí. Esto es un sueño, verdad?

-siento decírtelo, pero lamentablemente esto no es un sueño. Este horrible mundo comenzó cuando tú desapareciste hace dos años… este es el año 2012

-cómo es posible? cuando yo desperté esta mañana era 2010, no 2012…

-la único explicación que encuentro es que viajaste en el tiempo, bombón. Pero como lo hiciste? En un DeLorean?

-no… creo que con esto –dijo Serena metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar la llave de sus jeans y mostrársela a Seiya –Después de que nos despedimos, entre a mi departamento y en mi sala vi una cajita que tenia esta llave. Una luz me cegó cuando la toque y después desperté en este horrible lugar… no sé quien haya dejado esta llave en mi departamento

-debió de haber sido Escarlata

-Escarlata? Quien es ella?

-es la causante de que la Tierra se haya convertido en el infierno que vez. En pocas palabras, cuando tú desapareciste, ella obtuvo el Cristal de Plata, se autonombro Reina y tomo el control total del planeta y del resto de la galaxia.

-no lo puedo creer… parece que después de todo eran ciertas aquellas tontas predicciones que decían que el mundo se iba a acabar en el 2012

-para mí el mundo se acabo cuando tu desapareciste, bombón…

-Seiya… -susurro ella acariciando su rostro antes de abrazarlo –me alegra tanto que estés conmigo, no sé que habría hecho si no estuvieras aquí.

-no te imaginas cuanto he anhelado volver a verte –dijo él estrechándola entre sus brazos como si temiera que volviera a desaparecer -no pienso perderte otra vez

-aquí estoy, Seiya, no tengo intención de dejarte solo –dijo ella dando un suspiro –Tengo tantas preguntas, que me expliques todo lo que ha pasado… empezando por esa cicatriz –Serena alzo su mano y acaricio con las yemas de su dedo la marca de él –Como fue que te la hiciste?

-es una larga historia… no quiero hablar de eso – respondió Seiya firmemente

-bien, pero dime que paso con los demás? Que le sucede a Rei? Porque me quería llevar ante la Reina Escarlata?

-entonces eres tú la Princesa Dorada? –dijo él sorprendido viéndola sin romper el abrazo

-también me llamo así Rei cuando la vi… porque me llaman así?

-por lo que sé estaba esperando a alguien importante con ese nombre, por eso es que su guardia te está buscando. No sé qué es lo que quiera contigo, pero no permitiré que te encuentren. Yo te protegeré

-lo sé, gracias Seiya. Dime qué fue lo que le paso a Rei? Porque actúa así? En donde están los demás? Luna, las chicas, Darién…. En donde esta, Darién?

-Darién?

-si, en donde esta?

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra Seiya, se escucho el fuerte sonido varios vehículos acercándose, al igual que se lograron ver algunas luces provenientes de los mismos que disiparon la oscuridad que había en el edificio…

-que es eso?

-la guardia de la Reina…–dijo Seiya tomando la mano de la rubia – vamos, hay que salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren, bombón!

* * *

_Capitulo 1 y muchas más preguntas que respuestas, no se preocupen que todas se resolverán en los próximos capítulos, desde porque Serena termino en el año 2012, que les paso a las chicas, donde esta Darién y cómo fue que Seiya tuvo esa cicatriz_

_Me despido esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer _**_Más Allá de las Estrellas, El Deseo de la Luna y Sin Ti_**_!  
Hoy por fin subiré el capítulo 26 de _**_Sin Ti _**_no se lo pierdan que ya está en sus últimos capítulos; y por supuesto, tampoco dejen de leer __**El Deseo de la Luna**__ que se pone cada vez más emocionante!_


	3. Persecusión

_Hola !_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior!_

_No puedo creer que haya dejado tan abandonado este fic! Me disculpo enormemente por ello, pero para este capitulo volo mucho mi inspiración, pero bueno, finalmente lo pude terminar y aqui esta. _

_Respecto a sus dudas:_

_-es cierto que la historia tiene muchos elementos S&D, y más estos primeros capítulos, pero este fic sin duda es S&S_

_-bueno, obviamente Darién si tenia llave del departamento de Serena, pero como tenían varios días que no se veian por que él estaba en el hospital, la quiso sorprender viéndolo tras la puerta como una visita inesperada!_

_Ahora si les dejo el capitulo, realmente espero que lo disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2****  
****Persecución **

El automóvil se detuvo en medio de la oscura y desolada calle, la lluvia aun no se detenía y eso no era ningún impedimento para que Rei continuara con su misión: atrapar a la Princesa Dorada.

Le era imposible olvidar a la pelinegra el encuentro que tuvo con la rubia esa misma tarde, la forma en que la miro cuando estuvo frente a ella, como si se trataran de grandes amigas que se conocían desde hace muchos años, lo cual era imposible ya que jamás la había visto a pesar de que ella sabia su nombre.

La Reina Escarlata le había advertido que tuviera cuidado de la Princesa Dorada, ella podría tratar de engañarla y hacerla dudar sobre quién era, pero a pesar de las advertencias, era tarde. Una parte de Rei sentía que conocía a aquella mujer rubia, pero ¿de donde?

Suspiro ante lo absurdo de sus pensamientos y bajo del vehículo protegiéndose de la lluvia con su capa, observo el edificio de departamentos frente a ella y bajo la vista ante el GPS que tenía en sus manos, el aparato mostraba un punto rojo justo en el edificio frente a ella. La Princesa Dorada estaba escondida allí, pero no sería así por mucho tiempo…

-Sailor Mars…

Rei volteo a ver al guardia que estaba junto a ella, esperando por sus instrucciones –aquí está la Princesa Dorada, entren y tráiganla pronto. No quiero que se vuelva a escapar, tenemos que capturarla antes que los rebeldes

-¡enseguida!

El guardia frente a ella hizo una reverencia, les hizo señas a un grupo de oficiales que lo esperaban y entraron a aquel edificio para capturar a la Princesa Dorada.

El celular de Rei comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y acepto la video llamada que recibía, se trataba de Mina…

-estoy ocupada, Mina. ¿Qué pasa?

-supongo que aun no has capturado a la Princesa Dorada, ¿verdad? ¿No que podrías hacerlo sin ningún problema?

-surgieron problemas de último momento, no te preocupes que la atrapare

-eso espero porque hay rebeldes por toda la ciudad buscando a la Princesa y obviamente no queremos que ellos la encuentren primero

-descuida, no lo harán. Se en donde está la Princesa ya que aun lleva consigo la llave, no podrá escapar por más que lo intente…

-ojala sea cierto, ya que Su Majestad dio órdenes a las demás para que la busquemos por toda la ciudad. Espero que esto no te haga quedar mal ante nuestra Reina

-las instrucciones eran llevar a la Princesa Dorada viva o muerta, y eso es lo que hare…

**S&S**

La oscuridad reinaba en los pasillos del edificio mientras Serena y Seiya buscaban una forma de llegar hasta las escaleras para poder salir, pero el lugar se empezaba a llenar de soldados de la guardia de la Reina Escarlata que les impedía llegar hasta ahí y eso empezaba ser un problema para lograr escapar, ya que aunque Seiya llamara a los refuerzos, sabía que no llegarían a tiempo y tendría que actuar solo, tal como lo había hecho los últimos dos años. En momentos como este, eran cuando Seiya deseaba ser más que un humano normal y volver a tener algún poder que lo ayudara a defenderse, tal como lo hacía cuando era Sailor Star Fighter

Los dos se habían escondido al fondo del pasillo que daba directamente hacia las escaleras, vieron como varios guardias llegaron hasta el piso en donde estaban, entrando a los departamentos con tal de encontrarlos

-creo que podría herir a uno de los guardias desde aquí, Seiya –susurro Serena apuntando con su pistola a un guardia que estaba en la entrada de uno los departamentos mientras había otros cinco en el otro extremo del pasillo buscándolos

-eso no va a servir de nada, bombón, sus uniformes están hechos de un material antibalas, no les harás ni un rasguño y con el disparo del cañón llamaras la atención de los demás –murmuro él mientras seguía observando el movimiento de la guardia

-¿y las flechas de tu ballesta si son más efectivas?

-sí, tienen una toxina llamada Andrómeda

-¿Andrómeda? Jamás había escuchado una toxina llamada así

-es una toxina muy efectiva que proviene de un planeta al centro de la Vía Láctea. Los soldados de Escarlata están muy bien armados y usando Andrómeda en las armas es la única forma en que podemos luchar contra ellos ya que logra penetrar su traje y los paraliza por unas horas.

-entonces ¿qué esperas? Dispárales, Seiya

-tengo una mejor idea –dijo Seiya tomando el pañuelo con el que cubría su rostro y lo rompió a la mitad, una de las mitades se la entrego a Serena –cubre con esto tu nariz y boca, bombón, y cuando te indique, inhala profundamente y aguanta la respiración lo más que puedas

-¿por qué?

-porque voy a lanzarles una granada con Andrómeda y si entra en tu organismo, paralizara tu cuerpo un buen rato y será difícil salir de aquí

Ambos se pusieron los pañuelos sobre sus rostros, Seiya saco de su cinturón una granada que llevaba y le quito el seguro…

-¡ahora, bombón!

Serena obedeció las indicaciones que le había dado Seiya, inhalo profundamente antes de aguantar la respiración mientras él lanzaba la granada. Un gas empezó a salir de la granada y los guardias rápidamente empezaron a caer inconscientes al suelo. Seiya tomo la mano de Serena y cruzaron corriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, varios guardias los vieron cuando llegaron ahí y empezaron a subir para atraparlos, pero el pelinegro les lanzo otra granada que los dejo inconscientes y él y la rubia subieron rápidamente hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio.

La lluvia los recibió cuando llegaron a la azotea, finalmente los dos pudieron respirar nuevamente sin problema alguno. Seiya se acerco a la orilla de la azotea y abajo pudo ver varios vehículos frente al edificio, obviamente no podían bajar si no querían que los atraparan, debía de buscar la forma de salir de ahí. Se acerco a la orilla que daba hacia el edificio de al lado y vio que la separación entre ambos edificios era de casi dos metros…

-hay que saltar, bombón

-¡estás loco! ¡No vamos a llegar al otro lado!

-sí lo haremos, confía en mí. Además si nos caemos, al menos moriremos juntos

-vaya, eso me tranquiliza un poco –dijo Serena sarcásticamente

-tranquila, bombón, ya he hecho esto antes. Ven, saltaremos al mismo tiempo…

Serena le dio la mano a Seiya, temerosa de no llegar al otro lado, él guardo la pistola de ella y su ballesta en su espalda y ambos caminaron unos pasos hacia tras para tomar vuelo, tras lo que corrieron hasta la orilla saltando con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la otra azotea, en donde los dos terminaron en el piso y provoco que se le rompiera uno de los tacones a ella y se torciera el tobillo

-¡te dije que llegaríamos, bombón! –dijo él poniéndose de pie -tenemos que seguir así hasta estar lejos de la guardia

-espera, Seiya! Creo que me torcí el tobillo

Seiya se acerco a su lado y vio el tacón roto, intento mover la pierna de la rubia, lo cual le provoco un poco de dolor

-¡con cuidado, Seiya! ¡Me duele!

-vas a estar bien, solo fue una pequeña torcedura que se hubiera evitado si no trajeras esos zapatos tan altos

-¡lo siento! de haber sabido que terminaría en el 2012, me hubiera puesto unos zapatos más cómodos… y ahora mis zapatos favoritos están arruinados

-después te conseguiré otros iguales, ahora hay que irnos, no debemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo –dijo Seiya ayudando a Serena a ponerse de pie –voy a llevarte en mi espalda, bombón, así que sujétate fuete ya que vamos a saltar muchas azoteas si queremos escapar de los guardias

-de acuerdo, solo asegúrate de que no nos matemos al intentar esto

Seiya la ayudo a acomodarse en su espalda, Serena rodeo su cuerpo con piernas y brazos con fuerza para que no la fuera a soltar, asegurándose de no lastimarse con las armas que el pelinegro traía tras de él. Seiya volvió a hacer lo mismo que había hecho cuando salto el primer edificio, corrió por la azotea para dale fuerza y velocidad a su salto y brinco con éxito mientras que Serena lo sujetaba con fuerza con tal de no caer.

Siguieron brincando por las azoteas entre la lluvia hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos de los guardias. Seiya al ver que lo separaba una avenida para poder brincar hasta el siguiente edificio, decidió que lo mejor era bajar y seguir entre las calles de la ciudad. Salieron de la azotea y ambos vieron que estaban en un centro comercial, oscuro, lleno de tiendas en donde había ropa, zapatos y demás mercancía en donde las únicas personas dentro eran ellos…

-¿quieres ir de compras, bombón?

-claro, necesito unos zapatos cómodos y ropa más cómoda. Y tú también deberías de buscar algo para cambiarte, estas empapado

-estoy bien, vamos a buscarte ropa más cómoda

Seiya camino hacia tienda de damas llevando a Serena aun en su espalda, una vez allí tomaron unos jeans, una blusa negra y unos zapatos de piso. La llevo hasta los probadores, en donde ella se bajo con cuidado de la espalda del pelinegro y se sentó en una de las sillas para revisar su tobillo

-¿como estas, bombón?

-mejor, creo que ya voy a poder caminar. Pero tú debes de estar exhausto por llevarme en tu espalda

-estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso. Espérame aquí, te buscare una chaqueta

-de acuerdo, solo no te alejes demasiado, Seiya. No quiero estar sola

-descuida, aquí voy a estar

Serena se encerró en el probador para cambiarse mientras Seiya buscaba una chaqueta que le quedara a la rubia. Aun no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo Serena nuevamente estuviera a su lado, la chica que era dueña de su corazón y que jamás pudo olvidar por más que intento, por eso es que sus relaciones con otras mujeres duraban tan poco tiempo, para él nadie podría ser mejor que Serena Tsukino.

Yaten y Taiki creían que probablemente ella estaba muerta, pero él nunca quiso creer eso y no perdió las esperanzas de volverla a ver. Siempre veía a Serena en sus sueños, claro, cuando podía dormir y había ocasiones en que su mente le hacía malas jugadas al creer verla en los rostros de otras mujeres, pero lo cierto es que ahora la mujer que ha amado durante tantos años estaba a unos metros de él y su misión era protegerla y asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo.

Aunque él no fuera responsable, Seiya no dejaba de sentirse culpable por la desaparición de Serena. Ella vivía a diez metros de su hogar, debió de darse cuenta antes de que algo sucedió el día que se fue, por eso había comprado el edificio donde vivía Serena y se había mudado al departamento frente al de ella, para cuidarla y protegerla en caso de que estuviera en peligro. Había cuidado de que ella no incendiara su hogar con el corto circuito que ocasiono con el tostador y la cafetera un día antes de su desaparición, la cuidaba cada que se enfermaba por haber comido algo que ella no había preparado bien, prácticamente estaban todo el tiempo juntos, él estaba mucho más tiempo con ella que Darién y cuando ella se sentía triste por no ver a Darién por varios días debido al trabajo de él, la alegraba haciendo maratones de películas o jugando videojuegos en cualquiera de los departamentos de ambos. Y a pesar de todo eso, no pudo evitar que dejaran esa llave que la hizo desaparecer.

Seiya deshecho momentáneamente con un suspiro aquellos pensamientos, lo único que importaba ahora es que su bombón había aparecido y su deber era mantenerla a salvo, por lo que debía sacarla de Tokio de Cristal lo antes posible.

Ya había encontrado una chaqueta negra de la talla de Serena, se la iba a llevar pero antes, metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y saco un auricular que puso en su oreja, presiono el botón que conectaba su señal y rezo para que alguien le respondiera…

-Fighter en línea. ¡Hola Oráculo! ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Seiya? ¡No puedo creerlo aun estés vivo!

-te dije que no les sería tan fácil deshacerse de mí, Sophie –dijo Seiya tratando de sonar alegre. Sophie Nakamura, la reportera que entrevisto a Serena el día de su desaparición, se había convertido en una gran amiga para él en estos años ya que fue de las personas que mostro más interés en encontrarla y siempre lo ayudaba cada que necesitaba ayuda. Esperaba que esta vez también lo ayudara

-¿estás bien? ¿En donde estas? –pregunto Sophie antes de que se escuchara un ruido sordo al otro lado de la línea

-¿eres tú, Seiya? –pregunto Yaten del otro lado

-él mismo. ¿Todo bien?

-¿todo bien? Los guardias de Escarlata están atacándonos por toda la ciudad mientras tú te vas solo en una misión suicida a buscar a la Princesa Dorada y lo único que dices es ¿todo bien? –dijo Yaten alterado

-tranquilízate, por eso te llamaba, encontré a la Princesa Dorada

-¿qué? ¿En dónde?

-en el departamento de Darién… la Princesa Dorada es Bombón

-a estas alturas ya deberías de aceptar que Serena está muerta, Seiya –dijo Yaten

-ella es la Princesa Dorada. Escarlata la envió al futuro y no tiene idea de todo lo que ha sucedido estos dos años. La están buscando y necesito que vengan por nosotros. Estamos escondidos en un centro comercial

-aunque lo que dices fuera remotamente cierto, Seiya, no voy a enviar a nadie por ti, no después de lo que paso en Roma, o ya se te olvido que Taiki está herido por lo que paso allá? No pondré la vida de los demás en peligro cada vez que te vayas por tu cuenta para que después estemos todos en peligro, te lo había dejado claro la última vez

-sabes que lo de Roma no fue mi culpa, nos engañaron y nos pusieron esa emboscada que casi nos mata a todos. Así que déjate de tonterías y sácanos de aquí. No podemos seguir más tiempo en Tokio

-exacto, es muy peligroso que sigamos aquí, por eso es que nos iremos con o sin ti

-¡Yaten, no podemos dejarlo! –replico Sophie –si es cierto lo que Seiya dice, hay que ir por ellos

-no voy a arriesgar la vida de los demás nuevamente por él, hay soldados de Escarlata por toda la ciudad y habíamos acordado que la prioridad seria mantener la seguridad de todos y no arriesgarla por las estupideces de Seiya

-por favor, Yaten –suplico Sophie –¡es tu hermano! ¡Taiki no permitiría que hicieras esto!

-Taiki no está a cargo, yo lo estoy. Y ya dije que no enviare a nadie a buscar a Seiya

-déjalo Sophie, tiene razón –dijo Seiya –lo importante es mantener a salvo a los demás. Ya me las arreglare para salir de Tokio y llegar a Oasis

-¡cállate Seiya que estoy tratando de ayudarte! –grito Sophie alterada –Yaten, si es verdad que con él está la Princesa Dorada, al menos dale la oportunidad de que lo pruebe. Si no quieres enviar a nadie por él, al menos deja que llegue hasta aquí. ¡Por favor!

-de acuerdo… -dijo Yaten dando un suspiro –Tienes hasta medie noche Seiya. Te veremos en la bahía, en el parque de diversiones que está cerca del Rainbow Brigde. Más te vale que llegues a tiempo, si no créeme que no me importara irme sin ti

-allí estaré. Fighter fuera

Seiya cortó la comunicación y dio un largo suspiro, al fin Yaten le estaba cobrando por todas las cosas que había hecho mal los últimos dos años en el momento en que más necesitaba su ayuda. Ahora solo tenía poco más una hora para llegar al otro la de ciudad, así que debía de encontrar un auto para llegar allá a tiempo y así poder sacar a Serena de la ciudad

-¿estás bien, Seiya? –dijo Serena saliendo del probador mientras se colgaba alrededor de su cuello la llave que la había llevado al futuro

-sí, no te preocupes. Hay que salir pronto de Tokio, no estamos a salvo aquí –dijo Seiya entregándole la chaqueta a Serena –Toma, es la única que encontré de tu talla

-gracias, Seiya

Serena tomo la chaqueta y se la puso rápidamente. Mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa, a Seiya le llamo la atención el anillo que llevaba la rubia en su mano derecha, un anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de corazón que reconoció de inmediato.

-¿de dónde sacaste ese anillo, bombón?

-lo encontré en el departamento de Darién. ¿Lo habías visto antes?

Por supuesto que Seiya ya había visto ese anillo, él había acompañado a Darién el día que lo compro, se lo pensaba dar a Serena durante la fiesta del club Sailors ya que le pediría que se casara con él. Aunque claro, con todas las cosas que ocurrieron tras la desaparición de la rubia, Seiya no creía conveniente que supiera la verdad sobre el anillo que traía puesto.

-no, nunca lo había visto, bombón –mintió Seiya. Lo mejor era que ella no supiera ciertas que la harían sufrir

-ahh… puede que solo sean ideas mías, pero pensaba que si estaba este anillo en el departamento de Darién, probablemente sea porque me iba a pedir que me casara con él

-después de tantos años, lo dudo mucho –dijo Seiya dando un suspiro mientras caminaba fuera de la tienda –vamos, hay que ir al estacionamiento a buscar un auto para irnos de aquí

-no me cambies el tema, Seiya –dijo Serena caminando detrás de él –Estoy consciente de que parece que nosotros nunca nos casaremos por todos los años que hemos durado como novios, pero Darién me ama, me lo demostró esta mañana… bueno, la mañana que desaparecí. Pero lo conozco tan bien como a ti, y sé que al estar dos años desaparecida, recorrería el mundo buscándome y me pediría que me casara con él, por eso es que tenía un anillo como este en su departamento

-bombón, los guardias de Escarlata te están buscando, no podemos perder el tiempo hablando de Darién, así que hay que salir pronto de aquí

-algo le paso a Darién, ¿verdad? Por eso no quieres hablarme de él, ¿es eso?

-bombón, tenemos que irnos de aquí –dijo Seiya tomándola de la mano para que caminaran más rápido por los pasillos del centro comercial

-¡no! –grito Serena separando su mano de Seiya -¡no hasta que me digas en donde esta Darién!

-por favor, no estamos a salvo aquí

-no me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas en donde esta Darién ¿se encuentra bien? –Pregunto ella y Seiya solo se limito a verla en silencio –¡respóndeme Seiya! ¡Dime como esta Darién!

-está muerto…

-¿qué?

-Darién murió poco después de que desapareciste… lo lamento mucho, bombón

Serena sintió un enorme vacío en al escuchar las palabras de Seiya y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Seiya la abrazo mientras ella seguía llorando con todo el dolor que sentía por dentro.

Le partía el alma a Seiya verla llorar de esa forma y más sabiendo que él había sido responsable de la muerte de Darién, pero eso era algo que jamás le diría a Serena, la destrozaría totalmente saber las circunstancias de la muerte de su novio y ese era un sufrimiento que le ahorraría por completo. Lo único que importaba para Seiya, era protegerla y buscar la manera de borrar cualquier rastro de tristeza que hubiese sido provocado a raíz de su desaparición.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Serena por fin pudo controlar un poco sus lágrimas, y lograron escuchar el motor de varios vehículos acercándose. Seiya sabía muy bien lo que significaba eso…

-lo siento, bombón, pero hay que irnos de aquí. Los guardias de Escarlata nos encontraron

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? –dijo Serena limpiando lo que quedaban de sus lagrimas

-no tengo idea, así que hay que movernos antes de que nos atrapen

Seiya tomo la mano de Serena y corrieron hasta el otro extremo del centro comercial para tratar de buscar una salida sin que los hallaran los guardias de Escarlata. Pasaron por un local de renta de autos, entraron deprisa y buscaron los juegos de llaves de los autos en renta, encontraron cinco juegos de llaves. Al menos una llave debía de funcionar y eso los ayudaría a llegar pronto al otro lado de la ciudad.

Tomaron las llaves y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo del centro comercial, no se veían más personas cerca, definitivamente esa era una buena señal, habían logrado burlar a los guardias y tenían oportunidad de escapar. Serena y Seiya corrieron hacia donde estaban estacionados los autos en renta, revisando que llave correspondía a cada auto…

-creo que estas no son las llaves de estos autos, Seiya

-al menos uno tiene que serlo, sigue intent… -dijo Seiya hasta que hallo la llave que correspondía a un BMW negro –ya tenemos como irnos, bombón!

-tan pronto se van…

Serena volteo al reconocer esa voz, a unos metros de ella estaba Mina una larga capa roja que cubría todo su cuerpo.

-¡Mina! –grito Serena corriendo hacia ella

-¡no bombón! –grito Seiya yendo detrás de Serena –¡ella no es Mina!

-¿de qué hablas? Ella es Mina –dijo Serena confundida deteniéndose estando a unos tres metros de ella, Seiya logro alcanzarla y saco su ballesta apuntándole a Mina

-no, esta mujer es muy diferente a la Mina que conocimos

-nuevamente nos vemos, Seiya Kou. No imaginaba que tú estabas con la Princesa Dorada

-no te quiero hacer daño, Mina, pero lo hare si intentas hacerle algo a bombón. No dejare que la lleves ante Escarlata –dijo Seiya colocándose frente a Serena sin dejar de apuntarle a Mina

- tú no eres nadie para impedirme cumplir con mi deber… Cadena de Amor de Venus! –ataco Mina arrebatándole la ballesta a Seiya lanzándola lejos

-corre bombón!

Serena corrió hacia el auto mientras Seiya sacaba rápidamente la pistola que traía Serena y apunto nuevamente hacia Mina

-lo siento, Mina –dijo Seiya disparando a la rubia, logrando herirla en el brazo derecho.

Seiya corrió por su ballesta justo antes de que Mina intentara atacarlos nuevamente, le lanzo una fecha en su hombro logrando que ella cayera al suelo inmovilizada, tras lo que fue directamente hacia el auto con Serena y lo puso en marcha rápidamente saliendo del estacionamiento a las calles de Tokio en donde aún seguía lloviendo.

-¡regresa Seiya! ¡No podemos dejar a Mina ahí! ¡Le disparaste!

-ella estará bien, apenas y fue un rasguño.

-¿un rasguño? ¡Le disparaste a mi mejor amiga y la dejaste ahí desangrándose!

-los guardias seguramente escucharon el disparo y la encontraran pronto, no te preocupes por Mina.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?

-cuando tu desapareciste, Mina cambio al igual que el resto de las chicas, por eso cuando viste a Rei no te reconoció. Ellas están bajo la influencia de Escarlata, incluyendo a Luna y Artemis. No recuerdan nada excepto su vida como Sailors. Ami y Mina han visto varias veces a Yaten y Taiki y ni siquiera recuerdan que eran sus novios

-¿y Andrew y Nicolás? ¿Lita y Rei los recuerdan?

-no, Hotaru ni siquiera reconoce al Profesor Tomoe. Lo mismo pasa con Rei y el Abuelo Hino

-¿todos ellos están bien? ¿O al igual que Darién…?

-descuida, están en un lugar seguro. Cuando Escarlata tomo el poder, las cosas se pusieron muy mal. Las principales ciudades de la Tierra fueron destruidas, desapareció la autonomía de todos los países, ya ni siquiera existe la ONU… mucha gente murió. Los sobrevivientes viven bajo el control de la Reina o están escondidos buscando la forma de poder derrotarla, nadie puede salir del planeta y están refugiados en lugares fuera del alcance de Escarlata

-¿mi familia está entre los sobrevivientes?

-ellos… -trato de decir Seiya mientras seguía manejando en la lluvia

-tan solo dímelo, Seiya -susurro ella llorando nuevamente

-tu mamá está bien, pero Kenji… a él le afecto demasiado tu desaparición y sufrió un infarto… lo siento mucho

-¿y Sammy? –pregunto Serena sin dejar de llorar

-lo lamento, bombón…

Las lagrimas de Serena brotaron con mayor fuerza al conocer lo que había ocurrido, Seiya estrecho con uno de sus brazos a Serena, sin dejar de manejar, mientras sus lagrimas sacaban toda la tristeza que sentía por dentro. No solo Darién estaba muerto, también su padre y su hermano habían fallecido. ¿Cómo era posible? Serena amaba su vida tal como era y ahora había cambiado radicalmente: solo su madre está con vida, sus amigas ni siquiera la reconocen, el hombre que ama esta muerto y el mundo se convirtió en el mismo infierno.

Su vida no tenía que ser así, ¿En donde quedo el maravilloso Tokio de Cristal que gobernaría con Darién? ¿Su sueño de estar casada con él y tener a su hija? Ahora nada de eso sería realidad, ya ni siquiera podría ver nacer a Rini. Todo su destino había quedado en las sombras gracias a la Reina Escarlata.

Seiya siguió manejando por las abandonadas calles de Tokio rumbo al Rainbow Brigde, aun le faltaban varios kilómetros para llevar y le quedaba menos de media hora antes de la media noche, cuando escucho un zumbido que rompía con el silencio de la ciudad, seguido de una luz que se poso muy cerca de ellos…

-maldición! No puedo creerlo! –grito Seiya acelerando aun más

-¿Qué es eso?

-un avión del ejército de Escarlata, nos localizaron

-¿Qué? Pensé que los habíamos perdido

-yo también lo creí, a menos que… ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡Tira la llave, bombón!

-¡no puedo tirarla, Seiya! Esto fue lo que me envió al futuro y puede ser la clave para que regrese al 2010

-esa llave tiene un rastreador, bombón. Por eso es que nos encontraron. ¡Tienes que arrojarla!

-¡no!

-¡si no lo haces, no podremos escapar!

-¡pero si lo hago, quedare atrapada aquí! ¿Cómo volveré al pasado?

-hallaremos la forma de enviarte al pasado para que nos avises de esto y lo evitemos, ¡pero para eso tenemos que estar vivos! ¡Arroja esa llave, bombón!

Serena se debatía en tirar la llave o no. Al final no le quedo más que deshacerse de ella, de eso dependía su vida y la de Seiya. Se quito la llave y la aventó por la ventanilla mientras Seiya aceleraba aun más tratando de perder de vista al avión que los seguía sin éxito alguno.

Estaban ya a pocas calles del Rainbow Brigde y aun tenían al avión de Escarlata sobre ellos, al llegar al puente, Seiya acelero aun más ya que estaban cerca de donde se encontraba Yaten con el resto de los miembros de la Rebelión y al ver que se encontraban en peligro, harían algo para ayudarlos. Pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando el avión disparo un par de misiles a la mitad del puente, para evitar el fuego de la explosión. Seiya trato de girar el volante, pero al intentar la maniobra, se precipitaron en el auto hacia al mar.

El auto se hundió en el mar y poco a poco se empezó a llenar de agua, Serena quedo inconsciente por el impacto de la caída, por lo que Seiya la saco del auto, aun se veía el fuego producto de la explosión del puente y el avión sobrevolaba la zona buscándolos, por lo que Seiya nado lo más rápido que pudo con ella hasta llegar a la orilla en donde se encuentra el parque de diversiones.

Recostó a Serena en el suelo y con temor se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando, había entrado mucha agua en el cuerpo de la rubia

-no… por favor, no, bombón –suplico Seiya presionando el pecho de Serena con sus manos para sacar el agua de sus pulmones –no te pienso perder ahora que estás otra vez conmigo, por favor respira… por favor

Seiya continuo ejerciendo presión sobre el pecho de la rubia, sacando el agua de sus pulmones tratando de reanimarla, le dio respiración de boca a boca hasta que finalmente Serena reacciono, expulso por su garganta el agua que aun tenia dentro de ella y abrió los ojos, encontrándose a Seiya que la miraba con la alegría escrita en sus ojos, agradecido de que la mujer que siempre ha amado aun sigue con vida

-Seiya…

-¡oh, bombón! Tenía tanto miedo de perderte

Le retiro algunos mechones que estaban sobre el rostro de la rubia y bajo su cabeza para besarla tiernamente por unos segundos, simplemente para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando y que Serena se encontraba bien, entre sus brazos

-¿es que vas a besarme en cada oportunidad que tengas?

-tendrás que acostumbrarte, bombón, han sido dos largos años en los que no te he visto

-eres un tonto, Seiya –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero así me quieres. Hay que irnos de aquí, pronto estaremos en un lugar seguro

Seiya la levanto entre sus brazos con cuidado y camino con ella en brazos hacia el parque de diversiones. Habían avanzado pocos metros cuando a lo lejos vieron que se acercaban corriendo Yaten y Sophie ya que habían visto la explosión y temían que Seiya hubiese muerto en ella. Pero para su sorpresa, lo vieron en una sola pieza cargando a Serena…

-hola chicos –dijo Seiya acercándose a ellos

-no puedo creerlo… ¡es Serena Tsukino! –dijo Sophie sorprendida

-Serena… ¿eres tú? –dijo Yaten sin salir de su asombro. La veía como si tuviera frente a él a un fantasma

-¡hola Yaten!

-hay que llevarla a Oasis pronto –dijo Seiya –Escarlata no debe encontrarla...

* * *

_Se van revelando más cosas que ocurrieron mientras Serena estuvo desaparecida, pero ahora la pregunta es: se quedara Serena atrapada en el futuro? o encontrara la forma de volver a su presente? la Reina Escarlata la encontrara?_

_Esto se pone más emocionante, así que me pondre las pilas para actualizar pronto. Espero que en un par de semanas a más tardar._

_Me despido esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer _**_Más Allá de las Estrellas, El Deseo de la Luna y Sr & Sra Kou!_**_  
Hoy tambien actualicé _**_los tres, no se los pierdan_**_!_


	4. Oasis

_hola a todas!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior!_

_Les traigo el capitulo 3 de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3**

**Oasis **

Taiki se mantenía de pie esperando a que llegaran sus hermanos y amigos, tenía un gran vendaje que cubría parte de su pecho, había conseguido fracturarse dos costillas semanas atrás en un enfrentamiento contra el ejercito de la Reina Escarlata al intentar conseguir información de gran importancia, todo relacionado con alguien a quien llaman Princesa Dorada. Sabían que ella era alguien a quien teme Escarlata, por eso se iba a deshacer de la Princesa y la misión de ellos era encontrarla para que les ayudara a derrotar a la Reina de Tokio de Cristal.

Escarlata había cambiado la vida de todas las personas en la Tierra por completo, incluyendo la de la mujer que más amaba Taiki. Su querida Ami había dejado de ser aquella dulce doctora que se dedicaba a salvar vidas, que se preocupaba por sus amigos y todos los que quería. Todo cambio tan radicalmente tras la desaparición de Serena que simplemente no deja de pensar cuando será el día en que las cosas vuelvan a ser tal y como eran.

Por sus heridas, Taiki no pudo ir a Tokio a buscar a la Princesa Dorada, y ahora no le quedaba más que esperar. Esperar a que realmente la Princesa Dorada llegara a Oasis, una isla tan pequeña al norte de Japón que ni siquiera aparecía en el mapa y se mantenía fuera del alcance de Escarlata. Pero principalmente, Taiki esperaba ver nuevamente a sus hermanos al igual que el resto de las personas que habitaban Oasis. Ya habían muerto demasiadas personas que él conoció los pasados dos años, y no quería presenciar un funeral más.

Momentos después, el sonido de las tranquilas olas del mar se fundió con un zumbido que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. La oscuridad era grande a la mitad de la madrugada, pero no eran necesarias muchas luces para saber que Taiki supiera a que se debía ese zumbido, ya que instantes después empezó a descender un avión militar a unos metros de él. El único transporte que tenían para salir de la isla y que obtuvieron gracias a unos soldados que los ayudaron a escapar de Tokio cuando comenzó el caos.

Cuando el avión aterrizo, Taiki se acerco a ellos lentamente mientras se abría la plataforma del avión. Sonrió al ver descender a muchas de las personas que habitan en Oasis regresaron, entre ellos Andrew y Nicolás que también formar parte de los rebeldes que luchan contra Escarlata…

-me da gusto verlos, chicos –dijo Taiki cuando Andrew y Nicolas se acercaron a él

-créeme, a nosotros también nos alegra volver –dijo Andrew

-¿Cómo les fue?

-pues… digamos que la situación en Tokio se salió de control

-¿acaso Yaten y Seiya…?

-no, pero Susie y Fred… -respondió Nicolás con la mirada baja. Taiki solo asintió con la cabeza al comprender que habían perdido a dos miembros de su ejército -nos encargarnos de todo para efectuar la ceremonia mañana

-bien. ¿Hallaron a la Princesa Dorada?

-si, Seiya la encontró… no podrás creer quien es la Princesa que tanto está buscando Escarlata

Taiki regreso la mirada al avión y vio que descendían de él Sophie y Yaten que se acercaron a su lado, tras ellos, bajo Seiya y vio con gran sorpresa que su hermano cargaba entre sus brazos a Serena, envuelta en una cobija y con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de él…

-Serena… ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Esta idéntica a como se veía la última vez que la vimos! ¡No ha pasado el tiempo en ella!

-es que ella paso sobre el tiempo –dijo Yaten –Escarlata la envió al futuro, no tiene idea de todo lo que ha pasado desde que desapareció

-hay que llevar a bombón adentro

Seiya siguió caminando con Serena dormida entre sus brazos. Yaten, Taiki, Andrew, Nicolás y Sophie dejaron el hangar siguiendo por un camino de arboles de un kilometro de largo, informándole a Taiki todos los eventos que sucedieron esa noche en Tokio, cómo fue que Seiya encontró a Serena y lo poco que sabe ella sobre lo ocurrido durante su ausencia.

Al final del camino, había una enorme mansión occidental del siglo XIX, subieron por una escalinata antes de entrar. Los recibió el enorme vestíbulo con suelo de mármol, un elegante candelabro de cristal colgaba de lo alto y las imponentes escaleras con un precioso ventanal. Años atrás la belleza de la mansión estaba en todo su esplendor, ahora no mostraba más que los rastros de la grandeza que tuvo ya que se convirtió en el hogar y cuartel general de los rebeldes que luchan contra Escarlata

Subieron las escaleras llegando al largo pasillo del primer piso, caminaron hasta llegar a la última puerta, la habitación de Seiya. La habitación era pequeña y sencilla: un pequeño closet, una puerta que daba a un pequeño baño y la amplia cama en donde Seiya bajo a Serena suavemente y la cubrió con las cobijas que allí había procurando no despertarla…

-en cuanto amanezca, hay que avisarle a Ikuko que bombón esta aquí –dijo Seiya sentándose al lado de Serena

-por supuesto, me encargare de decírselo –dijo Yaten

-bien. Nosotros también debemos descansar, ha sido una noche muy larga –dijo Nicolás

-sabes que arriba hay varias habitaciones desocupadas, Seiya… -dijo Sophie poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro

-prefiero quedarme con bombón, no la quiero dejar sola.

-es tarde, vamos todos a descansar –dijo Andrew

Nicolás y Andrew salieron de la habitación, seguidos de Yaten y Sophie que le dedico una última mirada a Seiya que ni siquiera noto por estar observando a Serena. Una vez que salieron ellos, Taiki se quedo en la habitación observando a su hermano en silencio

-¿le dirás a Serena la verdad sobre la muerte de Darién? –pregunto Taiki

-para que le voy a decir que a Darién ni siquiera le importo su desaparición, apoyo a Escarlata y…

-lo único que hiciste fue salvar tu vida, Seiya. Darién te hubiera matado si tú no lo hacías primero

-¿comprendes porque no quiero que bombón sepa la verdad sobre la muerte de Darién? Si lo sabe me odiara con toda su alma… -dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro volteando a ver a su hermano -A veces creo que hubiera sido mucho mejor que muriera yo en lugar de él

-ya no hables así. Lo que importa es que Serena esta aquí, ahora tenemos mayor oportunidad de derrotar a Escarlata

-¿y cómo lo haremos si bombón no tiene el Cristal de Plata?

-la única forma seria enviando a Serena al pasado para que nos avise de esto

-sin la ayuda de Sailor Plut, es imposible.

-difícil, más no imposible. Einstein creía que era posible viajar en el tiempo y nosotros sabemos que así es.

-¿y qué piensas hacer? ¿Construir una maquina que viaje en el tiempo?

-si no hallamos una rasgadura de tiempo, si. Serena no se puede quedar aquí, tiene que volver a su presente para que evitemos todas las cosas que ocurrieron tras su desaparición

-¿y si no lo logramos y ella se queda aquí?

-entonces habrá que buscar la forma de que el mundo sea como antes de que apareciera Escarlata

Seiya miro nuevamente a Serena, durmiendo tranquilamente totalmente ajena a lo que sucede. ¿Cómo lograr que vuelva a existir paz y justicia en el mundo si ni siquiera Sailor Moon podrá ayudarlos?

-descansa Seiya, ha sido una larga noche –dijo Taiki caminando hacia la puerta

-Taiki…

-¿sí?

-¿podrías prestarme tu rasuradora? A bombón no le gusta verme con esta barba

-seguro…

Taiki le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Seiya antes de salir de la habitación, el pelinegro le retiro un mechón del rostro a la rubia mientras la contemplaba. No sabía cómo, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos con tal de no ver sufrir a su amado bombón…

**S&S**

-¿Cómo te sientes, Mina? –dijo Rei al cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras de ella

-mucho mejor, es una herida muy pequeña y sanare pronto. ¿Ya encontraron los cuerpos de la Princesa Dorada y de Seiya Kou?

-no, encontramos su auto y llevamos toda la noche buscando sus cuerpos, pero no creo que los hallemos. Es obvio que sobrevivieron a la explosión

-hay que informárselo a Su Majestad, Rei

-lo sé, eso hare –dijo Rei dando un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la silla a un lado de la rubia –Mina… cuando viste a la Princesa Dorada ¿no te dio la sensación de que la conoces?

-¿tu también? -dijo Mina sorprendida

-sí… algo me dice que ya la había visto antes de ayer, pero no recuerdo en donde

-yo también siento lo mismo, pero sabes que Su Majestad nos advirtió que trataría de engañarnos

-no creo que sea parte de ningún engaño la forma en que me vio y trato de acercarse a mí. Debería de buscar más información de ella

-¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sabemos cuál sea su verdadero nombre

-ella dijo que se llamaba Serena, creo que ese es un buen comienzo para averiguar algo sobre la Princesa Dorada

**S&S**

Serena abrió los ojos al sentir la luz del sol sobre ella, se levanto de la cama y observo la habitación con detenimiento tratando de averiguar en donde estaba, pero los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido el día anterior la invadieron; ya no está en su departamento, no tiene que correr para llegar a tiempo a la estación de radio para su programa, ni tendrá que ir después al club para ver como están las cosas. No se pondría de acuerdo con sus amigas para ir de compras, ni iría a su casa de sus padres a comer con ellos y Darién no la llamaría para invitarla a cenar. Ya nada es como era para Serena 48 horas antes y el solo pensarlo hizo que comenzara a llorar ¿Por qué su vida cambio tan radicalmente?

Se acerco a la ventana tratando de controlar sus lagrimas y vio afuera un jardín varias personas que no conocía practicando tiros con arcos y flechas, tal como había visto que atacaban así a los soldados de Escarlata cuando vio a Reí.

Serena escucho que la puerta de la habitación se abría y se cerraba rápidamente, volteo a ver quien había entrado y se le ilumino el rostro al ver a la mujer frente a ella…

-¡mamá!

Corrió hacia su madre en un cálido y fuerte abrazo, fue imposible para las dos contener las lágrimas. Ikuko Tsukino había cambiado mucho en dos años, su rostro mostraba unas marcadas arrugas que además de ser reflejo de su edad, eran muestra del sufrimiento que había pasado tras la desaparición de su hija y la muerte de su esposo e hijo

-mi niña hermosa, estas aquí… -dijo Ikuko tratando de contener las lagrimas contemplando el rostro de Serena –no puedo creerlo, no has cambiado nada… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde has estado?

-si te lo dijera, no me creerías

-fue esa malvada mujer, ¿verdad? La Reina Escarlata te alejo de nosotros

-sí, fue ella…

-¿Qué te hizo, Serena?

-bueno, es difícil de explicar… prácticamente no se qué ha ocurrido desde que desaparecí. Lo poco que sé de lo que ha ocurrido es porque Seiya me lo conto. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte, mamá.

-yo también tengo que decirte muchas cosas… tu papá y Sammy…

-lo sé… Seiya también me dijo que paso con Darién… -dijo Serena tratando de contener sus lagrimas -¿Cómo… como fue que murió Darién?

-no hablemos de eso ahora, hija –dijo Ikuko limpiando las lagrimas que Serena no pudo contener –lo que importa es que ahora estas aquí

-no puedo dejar de pensar en él, papá, Sammy, las chicas… ¿qué paso con el resto de las personas que conocemos? Molly, Kelvin, Billy… mis amigos de la radiodifusora

-no lo sé. Cuando las cosas realmente se pusieron mal, muchas personas intentamos salir de las ciudades… no sé si ellos lo consiguieron. Yo logre salir de Tokio gracias a Seiya y sus hermanos. De no haber sido por ellos, no estaría ahora aquí en Oasis

-¿esto es lo que llaman Oasis?

-sí, es una pequeña isla al norte de Japón, el padre de Sophie Nakamura tenía un hotel exclusivo en esta mansión, así que prácticamente esto era una isla privada de la que muy pocas personas saben, además de que hay una barrera que cubre el lugar y lo hace imposible de localizar. Gracias a Sophie tenemos un refugio en donde Escarlata no nos puede encontrar

-a Sophie y a Seiya, él me protegió y me ayudo a salir de Tokio

-si alguien realmente se preocupa por ti, es él. Seiya te quiere mucho, hija

-¿en donde esta?

-abajo con los muchachos, te llevare con ellos…

Ambas salieron de la habitación y recorrieron el pasillo hacia las escaleras, Ikuko llevo a Serena hasta una habitación en la planta baja, llegando a un enorme comedor en donde se encontraban Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Sophie, Andrew, Nicolás, el abuelo Hino y el Profesor Tomoe….

-me alegra mucho verte, jovencita –dijo el abuelo Hino acercándose a ella

-también me da gusto verlo, abuelo Hino –respondió Serena abrazándolo

-no sabes el gusto que da verte de nuevo, Serena –dijo el Profesor Tomoe

-lo mismo digo, Profesor –dijo la rubia abrazándolo

-Serena…

-hola Taiki… –dijo Serena acercándose a él para abrazarlo

-me da mucho gusto volver a verte, pero no me abraces tan fuerte, aun no sanan por completo mis heridas

-lo siento… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? -dijo ella rompiendo el abrazo. El semblante de todos se torno muy serio

-Ami…

Serena era consciente de que sus amigas no recuerdan a sus familias, parejas, amigos... pero llegar al punto en que Ami hirió a su novio con lo mucho que amaba, era demasiado.

-supongo que debes de tener hambre, bombón

-sí, bastante

-le pediré a Jean que te traiga de comer

-¿Quién es Jean? –pregunto Serena confundida

-es una de las encargadas de la comida aquí –dijo Sophie -Todos tenemos diferentes responsabilidades aquí en Oasis y la de Jean es la cocina

-ya veo… mamá me conto que este lugar pertenece a tu familia, Sophie. Te agradezco mucho por permitir que este aquí, a todos por cuidarla

-lo hice con gusto, Serena –dijo Sophie -Todos los que vivimos aquí somos una familia y cuidamos unos de otros, unos se encargan de los cultivos y pescar nuestra comida; y otros nos encargamos de luchar contra Escarlata

-¿Cómo las personas que vi practicando en el patio con arco y flecha?

-sí, es la mejor forma de defendernos –dijo Yaten -además de que es más fácil conseguir flechas que balas

-yo también quiero aprender ¿me enseñaran?

-por supuesto, bombón. Creo que quien podría enseñarte mejor es Rose, ella es nuestra instructora y quien se encarga de fabricar las flechas con Andromeda. Hay que decirle para que empieces a practicar con ella esta misma tarde

-mejor dicho, desde mañana a primera hora –dijo Taiki –esta tarde es la ceremonia

-¿Cuál ceremonia? –pregunto Serena con

-una en honor a dos personas que conocimos

Por la expresión sombría en los rostros de todo, Serena comprendió a que se referían y no quiso hacerles más preguntas al respecto. Serena comio un poco de fruta, agua fresca y pescado asado para que comiera, tras lo cual, Sophie, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew, Nicolás, Serena y Seiya fueron hacia la biblioteca en donde comenzaron a hablar sobre la Reina Escarlata…

-¿Por qué te llaman la Princesa Dorada, Serena? –pregunto Nicolás

-lo mismo quisiera saber. Chicos, se que ustedes saben todo lo relacionado sobre mí, pero ¿y Sophie?

-solo los aquí presentes sabemos la verdad sobre tu identidad, bombón. Le contamos la verdad a Sophie cuando empezó a sacar sus conclusiones sobre porque no aparecía Sailor Moon para luchar contra Escarlata

-comprendo… pero díganme cómo fue que llego Escarlata ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde viene? –dijo Serena

-no tenemos idea de donde viene, supimos por primera vez de ella en la fiesta del Club Sailors –dijo Yaten

-¿después de que desaparecí?

-sí. Ese día, una hora después de que te dejara en tu departamento, bombón, fui a buscarte para que me ayudaras a escoger una camisa para la fiesta, pero al ver que no me respondiste, tu auto y tu celular estaban donde los dejaste, me di cuenta de que algo te había pasado. Llame a todos para empezar tu búsqueda y fue allí donde empezó todo el caos: las chicas dejaron de recordarnos y apareció Escarlata con el Cristal de Plata levantando sobre la Torre de Tokio su palacio

-¿Cómo es Escarlata?

-solo las Sailors conocen su rostro por que casi no sale de su palacio. En público siempre usa una gran capa blanca que cubre todo su cuerpo y solo deja ver su largo cabello pelirrojo –dijo Taiki –Creíamos que tal vez tú la conocías, Serena

-si es algún viejo enemigo con quien luche antes, obviamente está usando otro nombre y oculta su rostro para que no la reconozca, pero lo que no entiendo es porque me llama Princesa Dorada y no la Princesa de la Luna

-eso es algo que solo ella podría responder. Hay que quitarle el Cristal de Plata y acabar con ella –dijo Seiya

-¿Cómo? sin el Cristal de Plata no puedo transformarme en Sailor Moon… sin contar que estoy atrapada aquí. Tengo que regresar al 2010

-lo sabemos, estamos averiguando la forma de poder enviarte al pasado para que nos avises de esto y lo evitemos

-no quiero ser pesimista, pero ¿Cómo lograrlo? Sin la llave que me trajo hasta aquí y sin la ayuda de Plut es imposible

-no lo es. Quizás si encontramos la forma de llegar a la Puerta del Tiempo… -dijo Taiki

-seria una misión suicida. Y aunque lográramos llegar, ninguno de nosotros tiene poderes y Plut acabaría con nosotros enseguida –dijo Yaten

-cierto, pero lo que importa es lograr que bombón cruce la puerta y regrese al pasado. Aunque falleciéramos al protegerla de Plut, seguiríamos vivos en el pasado y se cambiaria este horrible futuro

-y si no lo conseguimos y fallecemos, será el fin y Escarlata habrá ganado –dijo Yaten –Tratar de llegar a la Puerta del Tiempo es tan arriesgado como intentar entrar al Palacio de Escarlata y recuperar el Cristal de Plata

-¿entonces nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada y ya? –dijo Andrew –No hemos luchado todo este tiempo para quedarnos de brazos cruzados cuando podemos cambiar el rumbo de las cosas

-¿y la Princesa Kakyuu? ¿Si le hacemos llegar un mensaje para que nos ayude? –pregunto Serena

-ella ya no está en condiciones de ayudarnos… nadie nos puede ayudar. Si queremos acabar con Escarlata, depende de nosotros

-podría contactar con el resto de los escondites de los rebeldes en el mundo para planear un ataque al Palacio de Escarlata –dijo Sophie –seria entrar, capturar a Sailor Plut y obligarla a que nos ayude a enviar a Serena al pasado

-es demasiado arriesgado intentar algo así y más considerando todo lo que hicieron ayer al tratar de capturar a Serena –dijo Yaten –Hay que pensar muy bien que haremos sin que acaben con nuestras vidas en el proceso

-en resumen, significa que nunca volveré al 2010… -dijo Serena mientras varias lagrimas caían por su rostro -no volveré a ver a Darién

-Serena…

-disculpen…

Serena salió de la biblioteca sin poder controlar sus lágrimas, Seiya fue tras ella y la vio en el vestíbulo justo cuando salía por la puerta principal. La alcanzo rápidamente, y lo que único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla mientras ella seguía llorando

-¿Por qué, Seiya? ¿Por qué?

-tranquila, bombón… todo estará bien –susurro él estrechándola con más fuerza en sus brazos

-no… este no era mi futuro… mi vida no tenía que ser así…yo debería de estar casada con Darién y gobernaríamos juntos Tokio de Cristal

-¿a qué te refieres con que tu gobernarías Tokio de Cristal? –pregunto Seiya confundido

-¡yo ya conocía cual sería mi destino y era muy distinto a todo esto! ¡Nada debería de estar pasando! ¡Nunca volveré a ver a Rini!

-no lo entiendo… nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, bombón

-es mejor que te cuente de una vez el único secreto que te he ocultado todos estos años

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo a mi lugar favorito en Oasis y me cuentas eso no me has dicho?

Serena asintió con su cabeza y ambos empezaron a caminar lejos de la mansión. Seiya la llevo al lado norte de la isla, hasta la playa que se encontraba ahí a varios kilómetros lejos del resto de las personas que habitaban el lugar. Se sentaron en la arena mientras Seiya escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras de Serena sobre Rini y como seria el futuro en el siglo XXX cuando ella y Darién gobernaran Tokio de Cristal…

-¿Por qué nunca me habías contado todo esto, bombón?

-muchas veces te lo quise decir, pero… no sé… por fin teníamos vidas normales como el resto de las personas y pensar que algún día dejaría de ser simplemente Serena Tsukino para convertirme en la Neo Reina Serena…

-ahora comprendo porque no me no me dijiste esto antes… ambos sabemos que lo último que quisieras es ser una Reina que vive encerrada en un Palacio

-ese es mi destino, Seiya…

-¿y dónde queda el libre albedrio, bombón?

-yo no soy libre de elegir lo que quiero. Soy la Princesa de la Luna

-y yo era Sailor Star Fighter y decidí dejar de serlo para vivir en la Tierra como Seiya Kou. El destino no existe, todos elegimos lo que queremos hacer día a día… si el destino realmente estuviera escrito en piedra, no hubiesen ocurrido tantas cosas tras tu desaparición. Eres libre de decidir lo que quieras en tu vida

-lo que quiero es volver al pasado, que todo sea como antes… no quiero vivir en este horrible mundo

-pero ahora ya no es tan horrible por que estas aquí, bombón

Seiya puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Serena sin dejar de verla a los ojos, se acerco a sus labios y la beso. El contacto del pelinegro sin duda sorprendió a la rubia, pero la calidez de su boca era tan reconfortante que le correspondió. Aquel beso parecía ser la mejor cura para ambos que los hizo olvidar todo el dolor y la tristeza que sentía por dentro, por eso querían prologar aquel momento el mayor tiempo posible, ya que sentían que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se sintió tan bien.

Pero el sentido común pronto regreso a Serena. Si bien era cierto que Darién estaba muerto en el 2012, él aun estaba con vida en el 2010 y no podía engañarlo, mucho menos con su mejor amigo…

-esto no está bien –susurro Serena rompiendo el beso -Darién…

-comprendo… lo lamento

-descuida. Solo… solo fue un beso. No tiene por qué afectar nuestra amistad esto y menos cuando anoche me besaste dos veces

-han sido dos largos años, bombón ¿puedes culparme por besarte con tal de estar seguro de que realmente estas aquí?

-no, creo que no –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa –prométeme que jamás me dejaras sola, Seiya

-te lo prometo… se lo horrible que es vivir en un mundo sin ti, así que nunca dudes en que te deje sola

* * *

_Parece que Serena se quedara de momento en el futuro, pero sera que hallaran una forma de que regrese a su presente? Mina y Rei reaccionaran y recordaran quienes eran antes?_

_Por la temporada y cuestiones de tiempo, les aviso que no actualizare hasta ENERO, así que hasta entonces sabremos que sucedera._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan._

_Les mando un gran saludo a cada una de ustedes, saben que las quiero! Mis mejores deseos a todas, realmente espero que estas fechas se la pasen muy bien en compañia de sus seres queridos. _**_Feliz Navidad y un muy prospero Año Nuevo!_**

_XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer _**_Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y El Deseo de la Luna!_**_ Hoy actualizo _**_Sombras del Destino y El Deseo de la Luna_**

_Ah! y tambien subi un fic navideño _**_Solo tu_**_ Realmente espero que lo disfruten!_


	5. Entrenamiento

_Hola! _

_Adivinen quien aparecio otra vez por aqui! _

_Primero que nada, les pido una enorme disculpa por tardar en actualizar por aqui; pero bueno, ahora que por fin termino **El Deseo de la Luna** (nuevamente mil gracias a todas por acompañarme en esa historia) les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic! _

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! No las entretengo más y les dejo el capitulo 4, espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Entrenamiento**

Había trascurrido algunas semanas desde la llegada de Serena al 2012, ella le había contado toda la verdad a Ikuko sobre su situación, que ella era Sailor Moon y que ella era la legítima dueña del Cristal de Plata antes de que Escarlata se lo robara. Y con su aparición en el futuro, el plan era hallar la mejor forma de enviarla de regreso a su presente.

El plan hasta ahora no tenía grandes avances. Taiki, que ya había sanado por completo de sus heridas, se la pasaba encerrado en la biblioteca de la mansión leyendo libros y libros en busca de algo que les ayudara para crear una máquina del tiempo sin gran éxito hasta el momento. Y mientras tanto, los demás ayudaban a entrenar arduamente a Serena ahora que no tenia poder alguno para defenderse.

Serena se enfocaba al máximo en el entrenamiento, esperando que se hallara la forma de enviarla al pasado, en donde Escarlata aun no había aparecido, sus amigas no eran aliadas de la nueva reina, su padre y Sammy aun seguían con vida al igual que Darién. Ese pensamiento era lo único que evitaba que Serena pasara los días en su cama llorando.

El único objeto que tenía Serena que le recordaba a su novio era el anillo que había encontrado en su departamento, el cual llevaba siempre con ella en una cadena que le había dado su madre y que colgaba alrededor de su cuello, no quería usarlo en su mano hasta que regresara a su presente y Darién se lo pusiera como símbolo de que se casarían y la pesadilla que vivía había terminado.

Un mañana, igual que el resto de los días que llevaba en Oasis, la rubia despertó al amanecer para ir a los jardines frente a la mansión y practicar tiro con arco. Rose era quien le estaba enseñando como utilizar el arco para lanzar flechas, ella misma hace varios años participo en los Juegos Olímpicos en las competencias de tiro con arco, por lo que era una muy buena maestra… lástima que era una mala alumna.

Los tiros de Serena nunca daban en el blanco por más que lo intentaba, por lo que practicaba lo más que podía. Seiya, que también había despertado temprano, se había percatado de que la rubia practicaba sus lanzamientos, por lo que se acerco a ella notando que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograba realizar un tiro exitoso…

-lanzas peor que la chica de aquella película que te gusta, Bombón… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa película?

-mejor no te burles que en cuanto aprenda a lanzar bien, te hare pagar por tus palabras, Seiya –dijo Serena lanzando otra flecha que siguió de largo sin dar en el blanco

-sí… se ve que será pronto

-¿no deberías de seguir dormido?

-lo mismo digo yo. Necesitas descansar, no puedes pasar todo el tiempo entrenando

-descansare cuando regrese a mi presente… -dijo Serena dando un suspiro mientras tomaba otra flecha - Además, necesito ocuparme en algo para no tomar el avión o irme nadando de regreso a Tokio y enfrentarme con esa tal Escarlata…

Serena coloco la flecha en el arco y la lanzo, pero como ella esperaba, no logro dar al blanco

-¡rayos! ¡Esta cosa no sirve! Seiya, mejor enséñame a usar una ballesta

-primero debes usar bien el arco y flecha antes de pasar a la ballesta

-¡es que no puedo con el arco! Mira –dijo Serena desesperada tomando otra flecha, realizo su tiro y nuevamente fallo -¡urg! ¡No es posible! ¡Ya no soporto esto! No se lanzar flechar, no tengo poderes y no puedo transformarme en Sailor Moon. ¡Ya ni siquiera soy una Sailor Scout! Mucho tiempo anhele dejar de ser una Sailor y ahora que paso, quiero volver a ser Sailor Moon

-con poderes o sin ellos, sigues siendo Sailor Moon, Bombón

-eso no es cierto

-claro que sí. Eres fuerte, valiente, estás dando todo de ti para luchar y recuperar la paz, el amor y la justicia a este mundo. Es único problema es que no colocas el arco como deberías para lanzar un buen tiro. Colócate en posición…

Serena tomo otra flecha y Seiya se coloco detrás de ella observando sus movimientos, cargo la flecha y abrió el arco, llevando la mano derecha hacia atrás sosteniendo la cuerda y manteniendo la flecha casi a la altura de sus hombros

-debes mantener el arco verticalmente y subir un poco tu brazo derecho, que tu mano quede a la altura de tu barbilla

-¿así? -dijo la rubia obedeciendo las instrucciones

-si… respira y concéntrate en el blanco, bombón –dijo él colocando una mano sobre la que Serena sostenía el arco y otra sobre el hombro de ella. Lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera al sentir su contacto y su corazón latiera rápidamente al sentir tan cerca la respiración del pelinegro

-¿ya puedo dejar ir la flecha?

-sí… hazlo

Serena soltó la flecha y esta dio justo en el blanco, lo cual la dejo sorprendida -lo hice… ¡lo logre, Seiya!

-sabia que podías hacerlo, bombón –dijo él mientras ella giraba su cuerpo y lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa. La primera sonrisa que veía en ella desde que reapareció en su vida

-gracias…

-valió la pena con tal de verte sonreír de nuevo

Seiya acaricio lentamente el rostro de ella, recorriendo con sus dedos las delicadas facciones de la rubia mientras se veían a los ojos. Serena sintió como pequeñas chispas la invadían en cada parte que él tocaba.

-¡Serena! ¡Seiya!

Ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar que los llamaban, por lo que se separaron y voltearon ligeramente ruborizados a ver quien los llamaba

-¡buenos días, Rose!

-¡buenos días! Veo que alguien decidió iniciar con el entrenamiento desde temprano

-sí y te tengo buenas noticias ¡por fin di en el blanco! –dijo Serena animada

-¿enserio?

-¡sí! Seiya me ayudo y por fin pude lograrlo

-eso tengo que verlo. Haz un tiro, Serena

Serena tomo una flecha que cargo en su arco, y recordando lo que le había dicho Seiya, realizo el tiro que nuevamente dio en el blanco

-vaya, si que estoy impresionada –dijo Rose -¿Cómo fue que lograste que Serena entendiera lo que tengo días explicándole, Seiya?

-no lo sé… es parte de mis encantos. Y ya que bombón está despierta y cumplió con su clase de tiro al arco, es muy buena hora para ir a correr; deberíamos de dar cinco vueltas alrededor de la isla

-¿otra vez, Seiya?

-sí, otra vez, Bombón. Muchas veces nuestras vidas dependen de ser capaces de correr más rápido que nuestros enemigos, y eso ya lo viste en Tokio, así que andando.

Serena dio un largo suspiro mientras Seiya la tomaba de la mano para que lo siguiera, iniciando la carrera en la playa de la isla. Después de dar tres vueltas corriendo a la isla, Serena ya no aguanto más y se sentó un momento en la arena a descansar…

-¡arriba Bombón! Aun nos faltan dos vueltas más –dijo Seiya que ni siquiera parecía cansado

-cinco minutos más… por favor –pidió la rubia recuperando el aire -¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿hacer qué?

-seguir en pie como si nada cuando mis pulmones están por salir de mi cuerpo.

-tengo mucho tiempo haciendo este recorrido en la isla en las mañanas. Pronto te acostumbraras a esto

-lo dudo mucho. Me quiero quedar aquí a descansar

-lo lamento, pero no se puede. Hay que seguir entrenando

-¡vamos Seiya! Estamos en una playa hermosa, el mar frente a nosotros ¿no te dan ganas de quedarte aquí y tomar el sol?

-mmm… lo único que me da ganas de hacer es meterme al agua a nadar ¡vamos! ¡Arriba!

-¡no! ¡No tengo ganas de moverme! Quiero quedarme a tomar el sol, sentir la brisa del mar. Déjame descansar un poco, Seiya

-bien, pero tú te lo pierdes

Seiya se quitó los tenis, el pants y la playera que traía puestos, quedándose solamente en bóxers e inevitablemente Serena se ruborizo al verlo. No es que fuera la primera vez que viera a su amigo de esa forma, cientos de veces lo veía así cuando iban de vacaciones o la encontraba en su departamento solo vistiendo ya fueran jeans o una toalla atada alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro; pero todo el tiempo que Seiya había pasado entrenando en Oasis fue más evidente al ver el cuerpo del pelinegro en todo su esplendor.

Seiya corrió hacia el mar nadando cerca de la orilla, haciéndole señas y gritando para que la rubia se uniera con él en el agua, pero ella solamente recostó en la arena, observando como el pelinegro entraba y salía a la superficie, divirtiéndose como un niño.

El movimiento hipnotizarte de las olas era muy relajante para Serena, que observaba la gran calma en que se hallaba, demasiada considerando el escándalo que tenia momentos antes Seiya que no dejaba de llamarla para que también nadara un poco. Observo el mar y se dio cuenta de que ya no veía al pelinegro por ningún lado y no había vuelto a salir de la superficie…

-¡deja de jugar, Seiya! ¿En donde estas? –grito ella sin recibir respuesta alguna y el horror la inundo por completo -¡Seiya!

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se metió deprisa en el agua para buscarlo. Apenas y había nadado un poco cuando sintió que la tomaron de las piernas y jalaron de ella hacia abajo. Se encontraba muy confundida por lo que paso y fue entonces que vio a Seiya, mirándola como un niño feliz de haber realizado una gran travesura. Serena le dio un golpe en el pecho al pelinegro y subió a la superficie; unos segundos después, Seiya también subió a tomar aire

-¡eres un idiota, Seiya!

Ella lo golpeo nuevamente, mientras él trataba de tomarla de los brazos para que se calmara, pero no lo dejaba. Serena regreso a la playa nuevamente, y completamente empapada, camino de regreso a la mansión con Seiya corriendo detrás de ella para alcanzarla

-por favor, Bombón, fue solo una broma. Lo único que quería era que entraras al agua para jugar al menos un poco

-¡grandísimo tonto! ¡Creí que te habías ahogado! –grito la rubia molesta

-lo lamento

-¿lo lamentas? ¡Eso no es suficiente, Seiya!

-Bombón…

-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, perdí a muchas personas que quiero y tú… -dijo ella derramando algunas lágrimas -No quiero perderte a ti también

Seiya se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras la rubia se desahogaba en su pecho.

Serena siempre se considero a sí misma una chica llorona y desde que estaba en el futuro, no faltaba pretexto alguno para que aparecieran sus lágrimas; ya que no quería perder otra vez a alguien que le importara y mucho menos a alguien tan importante para ella como Seiya, ni siquiera quería plantearse lo que era tenerlo lejos cuando siempre habían estado juntos el uno para el otro.

-quiero volver a mi presente, Seiya… no me gusta este lugar

-lo sé, yo también quisiera volver a estar en el 2010, pero tiene algo bueno que estés aquí

-¿enserio? ¿Qué cosa?

-el día que desapareciste, me dijiste que en tres años saldrías conmigo y ya pasaron dos. Así que falta un año para que estemos juntos, así que ya no llores –dijo él limpiando las lagrimas del rostro de Serena, y ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el pequeño juego de coqueteo que siempre hacían.

-¡eso no es justo! esa conversación para mí fue hace unos días

-ni modo, dentro de poco vas a salir conmigo y ya no lloraras más, Bombón –dijo Seiya dándole a ella un pequeño beso en la frente

–tengo hambre, Seiya, mejor volvamos a la mansión

-de acuerdo, vamos. Pero más tarde seguiremos entrenando…

**S&S**

-el auto que pidió está listo en la entrada del palacio, Sailor Mars

-bien ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra Sailor Venus?

-estaba con Artemis, dijo que no tardaría ¡Oh, ahí vienen!

Rei volteo al escuchar al guardia y vio a Mina venir por el pasillo, al reunirse con ella, ambas se dirigieron a la entrada principal del palacio y subieron al auto que ahí las esperaba. Rei empezó a conducir por las desoladas calles de Tokio rumbo al sur de la ciudad

-¿A dónde vamos, Rei?

-a la estación de radio; entre todas las Serenas que he investigado hay una locutora de radio llamada Serena Tsukino

-¿crees que ella sea la Princesa Dorada?

-no lo sé, encontré muy poca información sobre ella y no halle ninguna fotografía suya. Con un poco de suerte, posiblemente en la radiodifusora hallemos algo acerca de Serena Tsukino

Estacionaron el auto al estar frente a la estación de radio. Al entrar, la luz del sol que se filtraba por los cristales ilumino el lugar que se encontraba sucio y lleno de polvo en la recepción del edificio. Ambas observaron la fachada del lugar y las enormes fotografías que había allí de la publicidad sobre los programas que allí se transmitían

-¡es ella! –grito Mina sorprendida -¡mira Rei!

Rei volteo y miro sorprendida una amplia fotografía en la que aparecía una mujer rubia de ojos celeste, sonriendo a la cámara; debajo del rostro de ella aparecía escrito ¡_Qué tal, Tokio! Con Serena Tsukino_ y el horario en que se transmitía su programa.

Al ver la fotografía de Serena, ambas sintieron como si se agitara algo dentro de ellas aunque no supieran con exactitud que era.

-al menos ya tenemos la certeza de que ella es la Serena que buscábamos

-si… será mejor que subamos y veamos si averiguamos algo más sobre ella

Las dos subieron y llegaron hasta el área de las cabinas, revisando cada una en busca de algo que les dijera algo más sobre Serena Tsukino, pero no habían encontrado nada importante hasta que Mina hallo un viejo periódico doblado cuyo encabezado era: _Desaparece misteriosamente Serena Tsukino, famosa locutora de radio_

Tomo el periódico y comenzó a leer la nota escrita por alguien llamada Sophie Nakamura. En ella, decía que no se tenía pistas de cómo había desaparecido ella, lo único que se sabía es que ella se preparaba para la fiesta del primer aniversario del club Sailors, del cual era una de las socias del lugar y Seiya Kou fue la última persona que vio a Tsukino. Mina extendió el periódico y pudo ver más abajo un par de fotografías, una pequeña en la que aparecía el rostro de Serena junto a otra más grande en la que estaba Serena junto a Ami, Lita, Rei y ella; las cinco estaban abrazadas y sonriendo felizmente a la cámara.

Al ver esa fotografía Mina entro en shock, allí aparecían sus amigas junto con Serena Tsukino y ella no tenía ni idea de quién era. La única vez que la había visto fue al lado de Seiya Kou semanas atrás cuando intento capturarla y ahora había una fotografía en donde parecía que eran grandes amigas de años. ¡Nada de eso tenía sentido! ¡Ni siquiera recordaba que le hubieran tomado esa fotografía!

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sus recuerdos previos a los últimos dos años eran muy borrosos…

Rei y ella tenían que averiguar pronto que sucedía, quien era realmente Serena Tsukino y por que no recordaba más allá de los últimos dos años de su vida

**S&S**

Sophie entro a la biblioteca sosteniendo una de taza de café, Taiki levanto la vista de su libro al escucharla y la miro con una sonrisa agradeciéndole por la comida mientras ella dejaba la taza en el pequeño espacio libre que había en el escritorio en el que se encontraba lleno de pilas de libros.

-¿aun ocupas estos libros, Taiki?

-no, ya no ¿te importaría regresarlos a su lugar?

-seguro –dijo Sophie tomando entre sus brazos cinco libros que llevo de regreso a su estante –¿has encontrado algo ya?

-lamentablemente no es tan fácil hallar un manual para construir una máquina del tiempo

-bueno, pero ¿habrá algo que se pueda hacer?

-seguir investigando, es lo único que puedo hacer hasta encontrar algo que nos sirva

Taiki tomo un poco de café mientras Sophie tomaba otros libros para llevarlos de regreso a su lugar, pero de uno de ellos cayó al suelo una fotografía. Al levantarla, Sophie vio en la imagen a Ami junto a Taiki, él vestido de smoking y ella con un lindo vestido azul; ambos sonreían y se veían mucho más jóvenes

-esa fotografía nos la tomaron cuando nos graduamos de la preparatoria –comento Taiki –le pedí a Ami que fuera mi pareja en el baile de graduación y esa misma noche le pedí que fuera mi novia

-debes extrañarla demasiado –dijo Sophie dejando la fotografía en el escritorio

-más de lo que te imaginas. Ami y yo tenemos tantas cosas en común, pasábamos charlando horas y horas sobre tantas cosas… ahora me parece que todo el tiempo que pase a su lado fue muy poco

-ustedes volverán a estar juntos, Escarlata no se va a salir con la suya

-lo sé… y por Ami que no descansare hasta que hallemos la forma de enviar a Serena al pasado para que se evite este futuro

Sophie continuo regresando los libros que Taiki ya no ocupaba mientras él continuaba con la lectura del libro.

Se acerco a la ventana y en el jardín pudo ver no muy lejos a Seiya y Serena practicando movimientos de ataque y defensa. Él lanzo un golpe que la rubia logro desviar; momentos después, el pelinegro tomo a Serena inmovilizándola entre sus brazos, a lo que ella unos segundos después logro liberarse, pero en un descuido de ella, Seiya la tumbo sobre el césped y cayeron juntos, los dos se vieron ruborizados antes de ponerse nuevamente de pie y seguir entrenando.

No era noticia nueva para Sophie saber que Seiya se interesara en todo lo referente a Serena Tsukino, sabia cuanto había sufrido el pelinegro cuando ella desapareció, que nunca quiso creer que jamás la volvería a ver cuando todos la creían muerta. Sabía muy bien que Seiya amaba a Serena y que ella era la única mujer que le importaba, y aun así, Sophie no logro evitar enamorarse de él sabiendo que nunca seria correspondido su amor

-¿aun siguen entrenando Serena y Seiya?

-ehh… si, aun siguen entrenando –dijo Sophie dando un suspiro –Taiki ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-hacer preguntas es parte de ti, Sophie, eras reportera…

-sigo siendo reportera, que no haya escrito ningún artículo en dos años es un asunto aparte

-tienes razón ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-¿alguna vez…? -empezó a decir ella dando un suspiro -¿alguna vez hubo más que una amistad entre Serena y Seiya?

-no, ellos siempre han sido amigos… aunque claro, su amistad esta tan cerca de la línea del amor y es por eso que siempre han sido inseparables

-¿Serena sabe que Seiya siempre ha estado enamorado de ella?

-Seiya se lo dijo cuando tenían 16 años, pero ella siempre había estado al lado de Darién

-pero Darién está muerto… ¿crees que ahora puedan estar juntos?

-no lo sé, pero sin importar lo que pase entre ellos, deberías de sacar de tu mente a Seiya. Sabes que para él solamente eres su amiga y no te ve más allá de eso. Ya no sufras por mi hermano

-eso es como pedirte que ya no pienses en Ami, y los dos sabemos que son cosas imposibles de lograr

-me preocupo por ti, Sophie, no quiero que salgas herida por culpa de Seiya

-estaré bien. Siempre he sabido cuidarme sola y mantener a salvo mi corazón, y esta vez no será la excepción… -dijo ella dando un largo suspiro –la cena estará lista como en una hora, así que espero verte en el comedor más tarde, no es bueno que pases todo el día encerrado aquí subsistiendo con el café que te traigo

-no te preocupes, te veré en la cena

Sophie salió de la biblioteca, y al pasar frente a la puerta principal de la mansión, entro Seiya cargando a Serena en su espalda mientras él trataba de bajarla a lo que ella se aferraba más al pelinegro

-¡por favor! Ya estoy muy cansada, llévame arriba ¡anda Seiya!

-¡que no, Bombón! ¡Dije que hasta la entrada de la mansión, y…! –dijo Seiya hasta que noto a Sophie a unos pasos de ellos –¡hola Sophie!

-hola… ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-muy bien, vencí a Seiya varias veces y por perder frente a mí, ahora tendrá que llevarme cargando arriba

-habíamos dicho que solo te traería hasta aquí, Bombón

-vamos, solo son unos cuantos escalones

-bueno, cuando lleguen a sus habitaciones hallaran ropa y toallas limpias, por si quieren tomar un baño y cambiarse antes de la cena. Cenaremos en un rato más, así que dense prisa

-gracias Sophie –dijo Serena –Ya escuchaste, Seiya, llévame arriba que quiero bañarme rápido

-siendo así, los veré después, chicos –dijo Sophie alejándose de ellos, para ir a la cocina

-¿bombón, podrías darme un minuto? Quiero hablar con Sophie de algo rápido, más tarde te subiré cargando

-de acuerdo. Te veré en la cena

Serena se bajo de la espalda de Seiya y subió hasta su habitación, mientras que él alcanzo a Sophie cuando ella salía de la cocina después de dejar la taza que le había llevado a Taiki.

-¡hey! ¿Pasa algo, Seiya?

-lo mismo pregunto, últimamente te he notado un poco distante ¿estás bien?

-por supuesto, sabes que me mantiene ocupada revisar que todo esté en orden aquí en Oasis

-lo sé, pero desde que estuvimos en Tokio te he notado diferente, Sophie

-todos estamos diferentes desde que apareció, Serena. Creíamos que con la ayuda de la Princesa Dorada derrotaríamos a Escarlata y ahora resulta que nosotros debemos ayudarla a volver al pasado… empiezo a creer que no lo lograremos

-no hables así, aunque Serena no regrese al 2010, hallaremos la forma de derrotar a Escarlata y recuperar nuestras vidas para que sean como antes

-nuestras vidas nunca serán como antes

-no seas tan pesimista, ya no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con el gruñón de Yaten

-¿a quién le dices gruñón, Seiya?

Seiya volteo y vio acercándose a Sophie y él a Yaten, acompañado de Nicolás y Andrew

-a James… ya sabes que le encanta guardar para él la fruta fresca y no compartirla a los demás –respondió Seiya rápidamente –Voy a tomar una ducha, los veré en la cena…

Después de un rato, Serena volvió a bajar ya bañada y con ropa limpia, seguida de Seiya que también se había aseado. La cena ya estaba por servirse y se dirigieron al comedor, en donde ya estaban Yaten, Sophie, Andrew y Nicolás ahí.

-siéntense muchachos, la cena ya esta lista –dijo Ikuko llevando una charola repleta de pescados asados

-deje que la ayude, Ikuko –dijo Seiya quitándole la charola que coloco al centro del comedor -¿aun no llega, Taiki?

-no, aun no viene –dijo Yaten –Iré a traerlo para que venga a cenar

-bien, pero no tarden mucho que la comida se les enfría

-descuide, Ikuko. Volvere con Taiki pronto

Yaten se levanto de su lugar y se fue hacia la biblioteca mientras Serena y Seiya tomaban asiento en el largo comedor junto al resto de los habitantes de Oasis para cenar.

Yaten y Taiki aun no volvía cuando todos empezaron a comer. Después de un rato, Yaten volvió y se susurro algo a Seiya que rápidamente se puso de pie

-¿pasa algo, Seiya?

-ven Bombón, es importante –dijo él y Serena rápidamente lo obedeció. Yaten se acerco con Andrew, Nicolás y Sophie, ellos también se pusieron de pie

-¿sucede algo malo? –pregunto alguien del otro lado -¿Por qué se levantan?

-tranquilos, no es nada grave. Volveremos pronto –respondió Yaten

-Serena… -susurro Ikuko preocupada tomando la mano de su hija para detenerla

-descuida, mamá, te contare que pasa cuando yo misma lo sepa

La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ikuko y salió del comedor junto con Seiya, Yaten, Andrew, Nicolás y Sophie. Siguieron a Yaten hacia la biblioteca, en donde los esperaba Taiki

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto ¿Por qué nos llamaste mandar, Taiki?

-creo que ya sé como enviar a Serena de regreso al pasado –dijo Taiki

-¿Qué?

-sí, he estado leyendo sobre cómo aplicar la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein y otras más sobre agujeros de gusano y otras más que en teoría podrían servir para realizar un viaje en el tiempo, lo cual no es nada fácil de realizar por más experimentos que se han realizado. Pero me tope con un libro que habla de diseño de un tal doctor Dashwood que trabajaba en una maquina con la cual, aplicando los principios de las ecuaciones de Einstein, es más factible realizar un viaje en el tiempo

-¿en ese libro se explica cómo se pueden aplicar esos principios del viaje en el tiempo? –pregunto Andrew

-sí, pero de manera muy breve. Pero lo importante es esto, miren la fotografía del doctor Dashwood

Taiki tomo el libro y se los mostro en la pagina donde había una fotografía de un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años, con algunas arrugas en el rostro y el cabello entre cano.

-¡pero si es Einstein! –gritaron sorprendidos Yaten, Seiya, Andrew, Nicolás y Sophie

-¿Einstein? –dijo Serena confundida -¿Pero no Taiki acaba de decir que ese señor es el doctor Dashwood?

-así es, pero nosotros ya conocíamos al doctor Dashwood, solo que con el nombre de Einstein –dijo Taiki

-Oasis no es único refugio de los rebeldes, Serena, y durante estos años hemos estado en varios de los que hay alrededor del mundo con tal de buscar la forma de derrotar a Escarlata –dijo Nicolás –Conocemos a los líderes de los rebeldes de cada continente, pero todos usamos sobrenombres por nuestra seguridad, y el del doctor Dashwood es Einstein

-si ya lo conocen, eso significa que saben en donde esta ¿verdad?

-así es, bombón, está en Egipto

-¿Egipto?

-estaba ahí de vacaciones cuando Escarlata tomo el poder y se quedo allí para esconderse –dijo Taiki –Tenemos que ir para allá para que nos ayude a enviar a Serena al pasado

-bien, enviare un mensaje en clave Morse a Cleopatra para que avisarle que iremos para allá –dijo Sophie

-¿Quién es Cleopatra?

-es la líder del refugio de los rebeldes en Egipto –dijo Yaten -¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-pienso que lo mejor sería descansar esta noche e irnos mañana temprano. No creo que sea necesario que nos acompañen los demás, así que solo iremos nosotros

-de acuerdo, pero ¿quién piloteara el avión?

-yo lo hare, Serena –dijo Nicolás –Después de todo, te diste cuenta de que no lo hago tan mal cuando volvimos de Tokio

-bien, ahora falta pensar en un sobrenombre para Bombón ¿se te ocurre alguno?

-mmm… no. ¿y si me quedo con Bombón?

-no creo que sea una buena idea, se podría saber de inmediato quien eres –dijo Yaten -eras una famosa locutora de radio, amiga de uno de los grupos de cantantes más importante del mundo, sin contar que fue toda una noticia tu desaparición y es mejor que el mundo siga creyendo que sigues desaparecida si queremos evitar que Escarlata te encuentre

-es verdad, pero no se me ocurre ningún sobrenombre –dijo Serena dando un suspiro –¿Cuáles son los suyos, chicos?

-Andrew es Júpiter y Nicolás es Marte, y yo soy Oráculo –dijo Sophie

-y yo Healer –dijo Yaten

-yo Maker –dijo Taiki

-y por supuesto, yo soy Fighter –dijo Seiya

-si te parece bien, Serena, creo que considerando que iremos a Egipto, tú podrías ser Isis –dijo Taiki –Ella era una de las diosas más importantes en la mitología egipcia, llamada reina de los dioses, del cielo y de la Luna

-a mi me parece bien, Isis ¿Qué dices, Bombón?

-me gusta. Ahora ante los rebeldes seré conocida como Isis

* * *

_Las cosas se van poniendo cada vez más interesantes: Mina y Rei ya descubrieron que ellas conocian a Serena, los chicos viajaran a Egipto a buscar al profesor Dashwood para que les ayude a enviar a Serena al pasado, y Sophie esta muy interesada en saber si se dara algo más de una amistad entre Serena y Seiya, será que sucedera algo entre ellos? _

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer **Más Allá de las Estrellas** y **Sr & Sra Kou**! Hoy también actualizo **Sr & Sra Kou**, no se lo pierdan!_


	6. Egipto

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me da gusto de que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Bueno, hoy les traigo un capitulo más de este fic que se pone cada día más emocionante. Se que muchas tienen muchas dudas, principalmente respecto a Escarlata, pero descuiden que muy pronto se aclararan._

_Espero que disfruten de este capitulo_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Egipto**

Habían dejado Oasis esa mañana, llevaban horas volando y conforme pasaba el tiempo, Serena se sentía más ansiosa; del éxito de ese viaje significaba si regresaría o no a su presente. La rubia no hacía más que pensar en que el doctor Dashwood los ayudara, de eso dependía cambiar el infierno que era el futuro, recuperar el Cristal de Plata, a su familia y amigas, y sobre todo, el bienestar de todo el Universo para evitar que Escarlata tomara el poder…

-¿Serena?

Retiro la vista de la ventanilla para ver a Sophie, que llevaba un velo verde sobre la cabeza cubriéndole el cabello. Serena se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado lo que había dicho la chica

-lo siento, estaba distraída ¿Qué me decías?

-Nicolás dice que ya estamos por llegar. Toma, es para ti –dijo Sophie entregándole un velo de seda en azul marino –Es mejor que lo uses, hace tanto calor en Egipto que es bueno sobre la cabeza que nos cubra del sol; además, este velo ayudara a mantener oculta tu identidad

-creí que habían dicho que el refugio de Egipto es un lugar seguro

-es solo una medida de seguridad. Hace unos meses, los chicos y yo estuvimos en Roma ya que un contacto de la rebelión en Europa nos dijo que allí se mantenía guardada la información sobre alguien a quien temía Escarlata y quería deshacerse de ella: la Princesa Dorada. Durante esa misión nos traicionaron ya que hay recompensas para quien de información sobre los miembros de la rebelión… allí fue donde Taiki resulto herido y casi nos cuesta la vida a todos –dijo Sophie haciendo una pausa -Sabemos que Escarlata ha distribuido tu fotografía y ofrecido una recompensa con tal de capturar a la Princesa Dorada y aunque confiamos en la gente del refugio, lo mejor es que se mantenga en secreto que eres la Princesa Dorada en caso de que alguien llegue a reconocerte, solo lo diremos en caso de que realmente sea necesario. No olvides que ahora para el mundo, simplemente eres Isis

-por supuesto… Y gracias por el velo, por preocuparte por todos, Sophie

-solo hago mi trabajo. Tenemos que protegernos unos a otros si queremos que el mundo sea como antes de que apareciera Escarlata

-lo sé, pero tú siempre estas dispuesta a ayudar a los chicos en lo que sea. Ellos confían plenamente en ti, al igual que yo

-son la única familia que tengo ahora, no eres la única que ha perdido a la gente que amas

-pero si todo sale bien en este viaje, regresare a mi presente y todo volverá a ser como antes. Ninguna de las dos perderemos a nuestros seres queridos.

-abróchense el cinturón de seguridad, chicas –dijo Andrew mientras se sentaba cerca de ambas asegurando su cinturón –ya vamos a aterrizar

Yaten y Seiya se sentaron en sus lugares mientras avión empezaba a descender. Serena podía ver desde su ventanilla como se extendía el desierto frente a ella y no muy lejos, escondido entre las dunas, habían varias tiendas de manta en la mitad de la nada. Finalmente aterrizaron a casi un kilometro del campamento de la rebelión, Nicolás y Taiki salieron de la cabina del piloto mientras Serena se ponía el velo que le había dado Sophie ocultando complemente su cabello.

-chicos, déjenme hablar a mi –pidió Taiki –A las únicas personas que les explicaremos con detalle el porqué de nuestro viaje es a Cleopatra y al doctor Dashwood. No debemos dejar que aun se sepa que planeamos regresar a Serena al pasado

-por supuesto

-bien, y otra cosa más: Serena, procura no alejarte de ninguno de nosotros

-descuida, Taiki, yo me encargare de cuidar a Bombón

-muy bien, pero no se te ocurra decirle Bombón en público a Serena –dijo Yaten

-no se preocupen, no se me olvida

-de acuerdo, en marcha

Andrew abrió la plataforma del avión, tras lo que todos bajaron y empezaron a caminar hacia el campamento. El abrasador calor del desierto los recibió, sintiendo el sol con fuerza sobre ellos a pesar de que era más de media tarde. Taiki iba al frente junto con Yaten y Sophie, tras ellos iban Andrew, Nicolás, Seiya y Serena…

-no te preocupes, Bombón –dijo Seiya en voz baja tomando la mano de Serena mientras seguían caminando –todo saldrá bien

-¿y si el doctor Dashwood no puede ayudarnos?

-entonces ya pensaremos en otro plan para derrotar a Escarlata

Estaban a pocos metros de campamento cuando notaron que un par de personas se acercaban a ellos, un hombre y una mujer de tez morena y cabello oscuro, llevando encima una capa larga blanca que cubría sus cabezas y sus cuerpos, debajo de las cuales llevaban ropa casual, pantalones caqui y camisas de lino

-¡bienvenidos! –Saludo la mujer al llegar junto a ellos –Es un gusto verlos nuevamente

-gracias, me alegra verte otra vez, Cleopatra –dijo Taiki –hola Ramsés

-hola chicos –saludo el hombre junto a Cleopatra –En verdad nos alegra verlos a todos de nuevo… pero no conozco a su amiga ¿Quién es? –dijo observando a Serena

-ella es Isis –respondió Seiya rápidamente –Hace unas semanas llego con nosotros para unirse en nuestra lucha

-bienvenida Isis –dijo Cleopatra –Siempre nos alegra saber que hay gente dispuesta a luchar contra Escarlata con tal de que todo vuelva a ser como antes

-gracias, también me da gusto estar con ustedes con tal de recuperar nuestras vidas

-seguramente están cansados por el viaje, vamos a nuestra tienda, así nos explicaran mejor el motivo de su visita

Cleopatra y Ramsés condujeron a los chicos por el campamento. Gente de diversas partes del mundo se encontraban en el campamento: egipcios, árabes, griegos, ingleses, americanos y latinos. En Oasis está habitada por 30 personas las que viven en la isla, ahí, en medio del desierto había poco más del doble, incluyendo niños.

Entraron en una amplia tienda, llena de varios estantes en los que había libros y varias vasijas muy antiguas decorando la estancia en donde había una larga mesa rectangular; al fondo, separada de la estancia por telas blancas semitransparentes se podía ver una mesa con varios papeles, estatuillas con figuras antiguas, un radio y lo que parecía ser una cama ya que tenia muchas mantas.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa rectangular, momentos después entro una joven que les dejo una charola en donde había una tetera y varias tazas que Cleopatra sirvió para ofrecer a todos té…

-he de decirles que me sorprendió recibir el mensaje de Oráculo informándonos que venían –dijo Cleopatra -¿su visita está relacionada con su último viaje a Tokio? Son ciertos los rumores ¿encontraron a la Princesa Dorada?

-sí, es cierto –respondio Taiki –Evitamos que la Reina Escarlata capturara a la Princesa Dorada

-entonces, con su ayuda podremos derrotar a Escarlata, la Princesa debe de tener el poder para quitarla del mando de Tokio de Cristal y acabar con su reinado de destrucción

-lamentablemente las cosas para la Princesa no son tan sencillas, Cleopatra, es por eso que estamos aquí. Necesitamos su ayuda

-saben que los ayudaremos en lo que necesiten, Maker. Lo que quieran, solo pídanlo

-se los agradecemos. Es de vital importancia que hablamos con Einstein

-por supuesto ¿Ramsés, podrías decirle a Einstein que venga?

-seguro, con permiso –dijo Ramsés levantándose de la mesa y salió de la tienda

-quiero imaginar que tienen un plan en mente contra Escarlata ¿de qué se trata?

-lo sabrás en cuanto regrese tu hermano con Einstein

A los pocos minutos, regreso Ramsés con un hombre de origen inglés: el doctor Dashwood. Se veía algo diferente a como lucia en la fotografía del libro que halló Taiki, el cabello completamente blanco y el cansancio reflejado en su rostro. La guerra lo había envejecido demasiado rápido, al igual que a muchas otras personas.

-gracias por venir, Einstein. Por favor siéntate –dijo Cleopatra indicándole una silla libre, en la cual se sentó –Seguramente recuerdas a nuestros amigos: Maker, Healer, Júpiter, Marte, Oráculo y Fighter.

-me alegra verlos de nuevo, muchachos

- y ella es nuestra nueva compañera, Isis

-es un placer conocerla, señorita… sin duda es tan bella como los antiguos egipcios representaban a la gran Diosa.

-gracias…

-se que se deben de estar preguntando el porqué de tanto misterio con nuestra presencia aquí –dijo Taiki –pero debe de mantenerse así hasta que sepamos que el plan que tenemos se podrá realizar con éxito

-cuenten con nuestra absoluta discreción –dijo Ramsés -¿Cuál es el plan que tienen?

-necesitamos la ayuda de Einstein para realizarlo. Queremos construir un dispositivo que pueda realizar un viaje espacio-tiempo; en otras palabras, una máquina del tiempo

-¿una máquina del tiempo? ¡Es acaso una broma, Maker! –dijo Ramsés sorprendido –Eso no puede ser posible

-sí lo es. Encontré un libro que habla sobre el trabajo de un físico muy reconocido, el doctor Dashwood, que estaba trabajando en un dispositivo para realizar viajes en el tiempo. Einstein, sabemos que usted es el doctor Dashwood, por eso le pido que nos ayude

-no sé que tanto pueda ayudarles. Los datos de mi investigación se perdieron hace dos años en el incendio de la Universidad de Oxford cuando Escarlata tomo el poder. Además, ni siquiera se ha probado que se pueda realizar un viajar en el tiempo

-se puede, doctor Dashwood –dijo Taiki –La Princesa Dorada es prueba de que es posible, ella es una viajera del tiempo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿En donde se encuentra ella?

Taiki volteo a ver a Serena y comprendió lo que le pedía; la rubia se quito el velo que cubría su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cabello. Al verla, Cleopatra, Ramsés y el doctor Dashwood se quedaron sorprendidos, la miraron como reconociéndola de una imagen que habían visto con anterioridad…

-eres… tu eres la Princesa Dorada.

-sí, y lo Maker les ha dicho es cierto, yo viaje en el tiempo –dijo Serena –Escarlata dejo una llave en mi departamento, que al tocarla, me envió directamente aquí. No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido los dos últimos años hasta que Fighter me encontró cuando las Sailors y los guardias de la Reina me perseguían para capturarme

-¿aun tienes esa llave?

-no, me deshice de ella ya que tenía un rastreador con el que podían localizarme

-por eso es que necesitamos construir otro dispositivo que la envié de regreso al pasado –dijo Taiki –Escarlata robo el Cristal de Plata a la Princesa. Si alguien debería gobernar Tokio de Cristal es ella, ya que ella es la legítima dueña de ese Cristal, no la Reina Escarlata. Es por eso que si la enviamos al pasado, ella podrá prevenirnos de la llegada de Escarlata y cambiaríamos este futuro

-no es un mal plan, pero no podríamos enviarla sola –dijo Cleopatra –Tiene que volver alguien más para tener apoyo y evitar que esto ocurra

-no, ella debe de volver sola –dijo el doctor Dashwood –El que su alguno de nosotros se encuentre con su yo pasado podría causar una paradoja que puede causar un desastre mayor al que estamos viviendo ahora. Si la princesa regresara al pasado, tendría que enviarla justo en el instante en que ella se enviada a nuestro presente

-entonces ¿puede hacerlo? ¿Puede regresarme a mi presente?

-al menos puedo hacer el intento, pero para construir una máquina del tiempo necesitare materiales. Lamentablemente muchas de las cosas que necesito no se encuentran en el campamento

-habrá que ir al norte a conseguirlas –dijo Ramsés –Alejandría aun se mantiene en pie y puede ser el mejor lugar encontrar lo que se necesite, además podemos aprovechar el viaje para traer provisiones

-bien, realizare una lista de las cosas que necesito y partiremos para allá mañana temprano

-de acuerdo, pero tengo una pregunta más –dijo Cleopatra –Si Isis regresa, ¿cómo podrá enfrentarse a Escarlata y las Sailors si la rebelión no se habrá formado en aquel momento?

-es verdad, quizás la única esperanza que nos quede es tratar de localizar a Sailor Moon –dijo Ramsés –Si la encontramos, ella podría luchar contigo para que juntas enfrenten a Escarlata

-no se preocupen por Sailor Moon, se donde localizarla en el 2010…

**S&S**

Una suave brisa recorría el desierto durante la noche. Seiya se encontraba despierto escuchando el sonido del viento mientras Yaten, Taiki, Nicolás, Andrew, Sophie y Serena se encontraban recostados, aparentemente dormidos, en su respectivo camastro en la tienda que todos compartían. Cleopatra había preparado lo necesario para que pasaran lo más cómodos posible durante la noche, por lo que se dispuso para ellos una tienda del campamento en donde tenían agua y comida, y un lugar para pasar descansar.

Ahora que estaban un paso más cerca de que Serena regresara al pasado, Seiya sabía todo lo que eso implicaba, no solo existía la posibilidad de que se cambiara el futuro, sino que la rubia vería con sus propios ojos todo el horror que había sucedido durante su ausencia. Pero lo peor de todo era que la imagen perfecta que ella aun mantenía de Darién se desvanecería y era probable que Serena terminara odiándolo al ver lo que tuvo que hacer para evitar morir a manos de Chiba.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Confesarle a Serena todas las cosas que ella aun ignoraba?

-creí que solo yo estaba despierta –dijo Serena en voz baja. Al escucharla, Seiya giro su rostro viéndola, notando que ella estaba acostada de lado sobre su camastro

-yo casi no duermo, Bombón –respondió él en un susurro

-deberías de intentarlo, mañana será un día muy largo

-ni siquiera tengo sueño. Es más de medianoche, trata de dormir.

-ya lo intente y no puedo, Seiya. Preferiría hacer algo en lugar de estar aquí recostada sin hacer nada

-siendo así, entonces vamos a hacer algo –dijo Seiya en voz baja sentándose, tomo las botas que estaban a un lado de su cama y se las puso rápidamente -¡anda Bombón! ¡Arriba!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-ya lo veras

Serena tomo sus botas que estaban sobre la alfombra y se las puso, se levanto procurando no hacer ruido, pero en la oscuridad tropezó con una mesa en donde había varios vasos y una jarra con agua, provocando ruido con el cristal al casi caer

-shh… se van a despertar, Bombón

-lo siento

Seiya tomo un par de capas de viaje con capucha en color arena y le entrego una a la rubia, las cuales se pusieron deprisa. Ambos salieron de la tienda, notando que la Luna iluminaba en lo alto el campamento, que se encontraba en completa calma ya que todos se encontraban descansando en sus tiendas.

El pelinegro guio a Serena hasta el otro lado del campamento, hasta donde se encontraban varios camellos y caballos, tomando un camello sin hacer ruido para que no se alborotaran los demás animales…

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Seiya?

-necesitamos un medio de transporte para irnos

-¿a dónde?

-hay un sitio no muy lejos de aquí al que quiero llevarte

-pero ¿en camello?

-estamos en medio del desierto, Bombón, es lo mejor –dijo Seiya acariciando la cabeza del animal -no le tengas miedo, no te hará nada

-eso no me preocupa. Pero Taiki dijo que no me alejara de los demás

-y yo dije que cuidaría de ti. No nos va a pasar nada… ¿confías en mi, Bombón?

-¿en verdad tienes que preguntarlo? He puesto mi vida en tus manos sin dudarlo

-entonces vámonos –dijo él subiendo al camello. Extendió su mano a Serena para ayudarla a subir detrás de él, que una vez que estuvo sobre el caballo, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Seiya

-¿me vas a decir a donde me llevas?

-lo veras por ti misma cuando lleguemos

Las arenas eran de color blanco azulado y la Luna iluminaba con gran claridad a Serena y Seiya, que contemplaban el Sahara con toda su majestuosidad una vez que dejaron atrás el campamento de la rebelión. Anduvieron durante un largo rato durante varios kilómetros, hasta que a lo lejos lograron ver tres cúspides negras, que a medida que se acercaban se iban haciendo más y más grandes, dando la impresión de ocupar todo el cielo.

Las Pirámides de Giza se elevaban con gran magnificencia como tres enormes montañas, custodiadas por la enorme cabeza de la Esfinge, ya que el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba enterrado en las arenas de Egipto. Ambos bajaron de camello y se acercaron contemplando el esplendor de las pirámides

-es… ¡es increíble! –grito Serena emocionada -¡No puedo creer que frente a nosotros estén estás pirámides!

-lo sé… la primera vez que estuve en Egipto, Cleopatra comento que no muy lejos del campamento estaba Giza. Una buena área para establecer la base de la rebelión en África considerando que nadie se atrevería a venir ya que El Cairo fue destruido y los únicos sitios poblados de la región están al norte, a orillas del Mediterráneo

-¿Cleopatra te dijo como llegar hasta aquí?

-no, eso lo averigüe una vez que discutí con Yaten, deje el campamento y tuve suerte de llegar aquí

-me empiezo a dar cuenta de que de un tiempo a la fecha, siempre vas por tu propio rumbo

-de no haber sido así, no te habría encontrado hace unas semanas en Tokio.

-Tokio… -dijo Serena dando un suspiro contemplando las pirámides –Es increíble que Tokio y el resto del mundo haya sido destruido y este lugar siga aquí, igual que han estado aquí durante siglos

-lo más increíble de todo es que las construyeron los humanos. Eso prueba que la gente de la Tierra puede hacer lo que sea que se proponga por increíble que parezca

-¿cómo viajar en el tiempo?

-eres una viajera del tiempo, Bombón, Es prueba de que se puede

-Seiya ¿crees que el doctor Dashwood lo logre? ¿Crees que lograre volver a mi presente?

-sí, creo que sí. Es un hombre muy inteligente y se esforzara para conseguirlo

-sí, supongo que tienes razón…

-¿estás bien? Cualquiera que te viera diría que no estás muy ansiosa por volver

-no es eso, es que… regresare al punto exacto en el que empezó esta pesadilla y tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo de no lograr cambiar las cosas, de no salvar a mi padre, Sammy, las chicas, Darién, Tokio y a todas las personas que han muerto desde que desaparecí… El destino de miles de personas está en mis manos y tengo miedo de fracasar, Seiya, no te imaginas todo el miedo que siento por dentro

-creo que entiendo lo que sientes… Yo también tengo miedo

-no entiendo porque. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor Dashwood, solo yo debo volver al 2010, tú no podrías venir conmigo aunque por más quisiera

-eso lo sé, Bombón. Pero ese no es mi miedo… -dijo él respirando profundamente -Tu sabes que cuando me di cuenta de que desapareciste, empecé a buscarte por todas partes mientras el mundo era un caos

-sí, lo sé. Pero no entiendo ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

-porque cuando desapareciste, el mundo se vino abajo: las cosas empeoraron rápidamente, las chicas cambiaron, pero no solo ellas… Darién también lo hizo. Lo fui a buscar para avisarle lo que te había ocurrido y él estaba diferente, hablaba de que la única mujer que amaba era Escarlata y tú no le importabas. Empezamos a discutir y… las cosas se salieron de control y me hizo esto

Seiya hizo una pausa y toco la cicatriz de su rostro mientras Serena lo observaba en silencio, poniendo su total atención en cada una de sus palabras

-a pesar de que teníamos nuestras diferencias, con el tiempo Darién llego a ser un buen amigo. Hay veces que pienso que lo que me dijo Darién aquella noche fue porque él también estaba bajo la influencia de Escarlata, pero entre más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta de que no era así… No dejo de repetirme cada día que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que yo muriera y no él. Taiki dice que lo único que hice fue salvar mi vida, pero fue a un precio muy alto… No quería hacerlo, Bombón, en verdad no quería… A veces cuando cierro los ojos, veo el cuerpo de Darién sin vida y te veo a ti gritándome que me odias por lo que hice, por eso no te había dicho nada, ya es suficiente con tener esta marca, verme al espejo y recordar perfectamente lo sucedido… Perdóname, Bombón, perdóname

-no sigas –dijo Serena derramando unas lagrimas –Ya no digas más, Seiya…por favor

-lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento. Yo no quería…

-te conozco muy bien como para saber que si hiciste eso, fue porque no tenias otra opción. Ya no te atormentes más, Seiya. La muerte de Darién es una tragedia, pero más lo hubiera sido la tuya… No sé qué sería de mí si tú no estuvieras a mi lado. Me has salvado la vida incontables veces desde que nos conocimos. Eres muy importante para mí, Seiya, siempre lo es sido y no sé qué haría si te perdiera también

-Bombón…

Serena coloco su mano sobre la cicatriz de Seiya, él la miro a los ojos por unos momentos tras lo que rompió el espacio que los separaba y la beso.

La razón le decía a Serena que ese beso no estaba bien, que Darién aun seguía vivo en el pasado; pero lo cierto es que ella estaba en el futuro, en medio del desierto con Seiya que la estaba besando. Una parte de ella anhelaba que la volviera a besar nuevamente como aquella tarde frente a la playa de Oasis. No debía besar a su mejor amigo, pero tampoco quería separarse de él.

Los labios de Seiya eran como bálsamo que curaba el dolor que sentía por dentro, el dolor de ambos y no quería separarse de él. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro mientras que él la estrechaba más cerca de él. Estar junto a Seiya era lo único que la hacía sentir bien y olvidar un poco su dolor, pero no podía seguir con eso, no podía cruzar la línea de amigos que siempre había existido. No existía un futuro para ellos.

Serena rompió despacio el beso, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los zafiros de Seiya, sin que ninguno creara una distancia más grande de los pocos centímetros que separaban sus rostros…

-Seiya, esto… esto no puede ser posible. Este no es mi presente y…

-sí lo es, Bombón. Pese a lo que digas, este es tu presente mientras sigas aquí y no regreses al pasado

-no quiero que se arruine nuestra amistad, eres mi mejor amigo y esto…

-esto es igual que en cada fiesta de Año Nuevo cuando te beso a medianoche

-eso no cuenta, siempre estas algo borracho en Año Nuevo y eso jamás ha arruinado lo nuestro

-esto tampoco lo tiene que arruinar. Además, cuando vuelvas al pasado, esto jamás habrá pasado… al menos para mí yo del pasado, él nunca te besara una noche a la mitad del desierto. Esto simplemente habrá sido un sueño

**S&S**

El cielo se iluminaba con tonos naranjas a lo largo del Sahara anunciando el amanecer. Yaten despertó y al sentir el sol entrar en la tienda, su primer pensamiento era para Mina. Como le encantaba a Mina mirar los amaneceres. Como adoraba Mina ver los amaneceres a su lado. Muchas veces Yaten no se entusiasmaba al ver un amanecer como su novia. Ahora daría cualquier cosa con tal de volver a ver un amanecer al lado de Mina.

Yaten dio un largo suspiro ante sus pensamientos. Mina estaba en Tokio en el Palacio de Escarlata y si quería ver nuevamente un amanecer junto a la rubia que más amaba, debía de hacer todo lo posible para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Se levanto de la cama y el peli plateado noto que Serena y Seiya no estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas, recorrió toda la tienda buscándolos y se dio cuenta de que no estaban. Taiki y Andrew también despertaron al escucharlo ir y venir…

-¿Qué te pasa, Yaten?

-Serena y Seiya no están

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro de eso? –dijo Andrew sorprendido

-ok, no hay que alterarnos. Seguramente fueron al avión o a buscar algo para desayunar –dijo Taiki –Vayan a buscarlos por el campamento y yo despertare a Nicolás y Sophie para que los busquemos

Yaten y Andrew se pusieron rápidamente sus botas y salieron de la tienda mientras Taiki despertaba a los demás. En el campamento ya había varias personas despiertas comenzando con sus actividades del día, a las que ambos les preguntaron si habían visto a Serena y Seiya, lo cual todos les dijeron que no. Cleopatra al verlos tan apresurados, les pregunto qué pasaba y Yaten rápidamente les explico la situación…

-seguramente Isis y Fighter fueron al avión y ya no deben de tardar en volver

-es posible, pero con Fighter nunca podemos estar seguros de lo que hace –dijo Yaten

-¡tenemos un problema, Cleopatra! –grito Ramsés aproximándose a ellos

-¿Qué sucede?

-se acercan un par de personas al campamento

-¿viste quienes eran?

-no, llevan capas y capuchas que ocultan sus rostros

-comprendo. Preparen las armas y diles a todos que se mantenga alertas –ordeno Cleopatra

-¿crees que sean guardias del ejercito de Escarlata? –pregunto Andrew

-no, creo que deben de ser esos carroñeros que solo buscan las recompensas de Escarlata por alguno de nosotros. ¿por dónde se acercan?

-por el este. Síganme

Ramsés guio a Cleopatra, Yaten y Andrew hacia una duna de arena desde donde con ayuda de un visor, Cleopatra pudo ver a dos personas a lo lejos montando uno de los camellos del campamento. Conforme se acercaron, logro ver los rostros de Serena y Seiya

-bueno, al menos ya sabemos que quienes vienen hacia aquí son Fighter e Isis –dijo Cleopatra

-¿Qué? ¿En donde estaban?

-lo sabremos en cuanto lleguen.

Yaten estaba más que molesto al enterarse de la más reciente fuga de Seiya. Si bien Seiya se había comportado como un irresponsable los últimos dos años arriesgando su vida y la de los demás, pero que esta vez se hubiera llevado consigo a Serena en algún tipo de plan romántico, arriesgando la seguridad de la rubia cuando ella era la única esperanza que les quedaba para que todo volviera a ser como antes, era demasiado.

Pocos minutos después, Serena y Seiya entraron al campamento. Cleopatra, Ramsés, Andrew y Yaten se acercaron a ellos mientras el pelinegro ayudaba a bajar a la rubia del camello. Yaten molesto, empujo con fuerza a su hermano cuando lo tuvo frente a él…

-¡no puedo creer que seas tan inconsciente! –grito Yaten enojado -¡En que estabas pensando!

-realmente era mucho esperar de ti un buenos días

-no trates de hacerte el gracioso, no debiste irte del campamento con Serena. ¡Imagina que se encontraran con los guardias de Escarlata! ¡Todo habría acabado!

-no paso nada. No te pongas tan dramático

-¡porque no te das cuenta de la gravedad de esto! Si ella no regresa a donde pertenece, no

-Mina no volverá a estar otra vez contigo ¡por eso es que estas tan enojado!

-¡no te atrevas a hablarme de Mina cuando la última vez que la viste le disparaste! –grito Yaten enojado dándole un derechazo en el rostro a Seiya. El pelinegro trato de defenderse y ambos no tardaron de hacerse en golpes.

Andrew y Ramsés trataron de separarlos y no tardaron en aparecer Sophie, Nicolás y Taiki al ver lo que pasaba, separando definitivamente a Yaten y Seiya. El resultado de la pelea: Yaten sangrando del labio y Seiya con la mejilla izquierda hinchada.

-¡ya basta los dos! –grito Taiki –En nada nos ayuda pelear entre nosotros cuando ya tenemos suficientes cosas en que pensar

-eso díselo a tu hermanito, en cuanto llego me da una "cálida bienvenida" –dijo Seiya sarcásticamente

-era lo menos que te merecías considerando la estupidez que hiciste esta vez –replico Yaten

-¡no quiero escuchar a ninguno de los dos! –dijo Taiki firmemente –Dejen ya de pelear, tenemos que partir pronto a Alejandría

-el botiquín de primeros auxilios está en mi tienda. Curare sus heridas antes de irnos –dijo Cleopatra

-Isis, ven conmigo –dijo Taiki –Necesito hablar contigo

Serena asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Taiki hacia la tienda en donde todos habían dormido. Una vez los dos solos, ella se quito la capucha que cubría su cabello mientras Taiki se servía un vaso con agua

-¿A dónde fueron Seiya y tu, Serena?

-a Giza… pero no te enojes con Seiya, también fue mi culpa irnos a mitad de la noche y…

-no trates de defender a Seiya, en el último par de años él se ha ido por su rumbo más veces de las que me gustaría y sé que fue su culpa

-pero él no…

-el que Seiya te llevara a Giza no es como cuando se iban al cine o a comer, Serena. Yo no soy quien para regañarte como una niña, pero eres mi amiga y me preocupo por tu seguridad. No puedes andar por donde quieras solo con él y menos como está la situación

-siento que esto es casi igual como cuando teníamos 16 y me prohibieron ver a Seiya cuando fue lo de Galaxia

-no, claro que no, no te estoy diciendo que terminen su amistad, pero debes de ser más prudente. Eres nuestra esperanza para cambiar todo esto y no podemos exponernos a que Escarlata te encuentre y menos cuando ha puesto precio a tu cabeza…

-lo entiendo, y de verdad lo lamento. No volverá a ocurrir

-eso espero. Ahora hay que darnos prisa, nos espera un largo día por delante si queremos ir a Alejandría y conseguir lo que necesita el doctor Dashwood

Taiki y Serena salieron de la tienda y se encontraron con el doctor Dashwood, yendo así los tres hacia el avión a esperar a los demás. Minutos después, se reunieron con ellos Nicolás, Andrew, Sophie, Yaten, cuya hemorragia en el labio ya había parado, pero tenía el labio ligeramente hinchado; tras de él entro Seiya, con la mejilla ligeramente inflamada tras el golpe recibido, y sin más demoras, despegaron hacia el norte rumbo a Alejandría.

Paso casi una hora cuando Nicolás aterrizo el avión varios kilómetros al sur de lo que quedaba de la ciudad a orillas del Mediterráneo. Sophie saco varios pequeños audífonos que les fue entregando a Cleopatra, Ramsés, Andrew, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Serena y el doctor Dashwood, mientras todos se equipaban con ballestas, arcos y flechas que escondían debajo de las amplias capas que llevaban…

-la frecuencia ya esta predeterminada, en cuanto los prendan estarán en línea y podremos escucharlos –dijo Sophie

-si llegaran a tener algún problema, solo llámenos –dijo Nicolás

-esperemos que no sea necesario y todo esté tranquilo –dijo Taiki –Ya que la lista del doctor es muy grande, creo que lo mejor será que nos dividamos en dos grupos para que terminemos más rápido

-estoy de acuerdo, Maker –dijo Cleopatra -¿Quién estará en cada grupo?

-conmigo irán Healer, Ramsés e Isis; los demás irán contigo Cleopatra –dijo Taiki

-un momento, yo quiero estar en el mismo grupo que Isis –replico Seiya

-después de lo que paso esta mañana, no lo creo –dijo Yaten –ella estará mejor con nosotros

-pero…

-no está a discusión, Fighter, nosotros cuidaremos de ella hoy –dijo Taiki

-descuida, estaré bien –dijo Serena -Nos veremos más tarde

-siendo así, en marcha. Marte, Oráculo, regresaremos más tarde

-aquí los esperaremos

Serena se puso la capucha de su capa sobre su cabeza mientras iban saliendo uno a uno todos del avión. La rubia se dio cuenta de que Sophie detuvo un momento a Seiya antes de que él bajara; no logro escuchar lo que le dijo, pero si vio que ella lo abrazo. Al verlos, sintió algo en el pecho, una sensación que no le agrado al ver a Seiya y Sophie abrazados. Muchas veces había visto al pelinegro abrazando o besando a otras chicas y nunca le había incomodado ¿Por qué ahora si?

Serena retiro la mirada de ellos y tras unos momentos, solamente Sophie y Nicolás se quedaron en el avión mientras los demás caminaron por las arenas acercándose a la ciudad. Caminaron en silencio y una vez que entraron a la entrada de Alejandría, se dividieron en dos grupos tomando cada quien su camino.

Las calles de Alejandria estaban muy descuidadas, casi recordaban a la desolada ciudad de Tokio excepto porque aquí si había personas, pero se notaba que cada quien se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos, aunque en más de una ocasión, Serena sintió la penetrante mirada de la gente observándola. Siguieron caminando y a medida que se internaban en la ciudad, la rubia logro ver en los muros varios papeles con su fotografía junto con la leyenda de "Se Busca" y una cuantiosa recompensa por su captura…

-no te preocupes, Serena, no te pasara nada –dijo Yaten en voz baja

-¿y si alguien me reconoce?

-no será así, la capa mantiene tu rostro y tu cabello ocultos. Procura no quitártela

-vamos por aquí –dijo Ramsés –por allí encontraremos las cosas de la lista de Einstein

**S&S**

Serena Tsukino…

Ese nombre no dejaba de darle vueltas a Rei y menos desde que días atrás Mina y ella encontraron aquel periódico en la radiodifusora. La famosa y tan buscada Princesa Dorada aparentemente había sido amiga suya y ni siquiera recordaba algo más de ella que no fuera la primera vez que la vio meses atrás: la forma en que la veía, como la llamo y mostrándose desesperada porque creyera en sus palabras. Ahora Rei ya no sabía que creer.

Había hablado hace poco con Reina Escarlata en un intento por saber más de Serena Tsukino y porque quería capturarla pronto. La única respuesta que dio Su Majestad fue que ella era una amenaza para Tokio de Cristal y merecía morir. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho Serena Tsukino para merecer la muerte?

Lo poco que sabía de Serena era que se trataba una famosa locutora de radio y que existía una fotografía en donde ella aparecía junto con Ami, Lita, Mina y ella, pero no recordaba cuando le tomaron aquella foto ni en donde está el Club Sailors del que se hablaba en el artículo.

-nada de esto tiene sentido…

-¿Qué no tiene sentido?

Reí levanto la vista de la fotografía del periódico y vio entrar en su despacho a Lita. Rápidamente guardo la fotografía en un libro mientras la castaña se sentaba en la silla frente a ella…

-nada, solo pensaba que es increíble que no tengamos pistas de la Princesa Dorada… ¿se te ofrece algo, Lita?

-solo venia a verte. Últimamente estas tan ocupada con Mina buscando cualquier rastro sobre la Princesa que casi no hemos hablado

-bueno, es nuestra misión encontrarla pronto

-¿Qué tienes? De unos días a la fecha estas muy rara, y Mina esta igual

-Lita, no te ha pasado que todo lo que creías saber puede que no sea del todo cierto

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que nuestra vidas no solo se basan en quienes somos como Sailors, sino que hay algo más allá. ¿Recuerdas como eran nuestras vidas antes de que la Reina Escarlata fundara Tokio de Cristal?

-¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

-¡Por qué necesito saberlo! Porque…

-¡Rei! –grito Mina entrando al despacho -¡Oh, Lita! No sabía que estabas aquí

-¿Qué pasa, Mina?

-recibimos información de la Princesa Dorada, la vieron en Egipto

-¿en qué parte?

-en Alejandría. Uranus y Neptune ya avisaron a los guardias de la región e irán para allá a cerciorarse de que realmente se trata de ella

-deberíamos ir nosotras también a Egipto –dijo Lita –Si es cierto que se trata de la Princesa Dorada, posiblemente este con los miembros de la rebelión y podemos tenderle una emboscada para atraparla

-es buena idea, Lita. Dile a Uranus que iremos con ellas

-bien, también le diré a Ami para que venga con nosotras, entre más seamos es mucho mejor. Podemos usar la tele transportación de las sailors para llegar a Alejandria pronto

-de acuerdo, las alcanzaremos en unos minutos –dijo Rei y acto seguido salió Lita del despacho

-no creo que sea buena idea que vayamos todas tras la Princesa -dijo Mina –Si la encuentran las demás, la traerán ante Escarlata y nunca sabremos quién es ella realmente ni el porqué de esa fotografía

-es por eso que nosotras debemos de encontrarla primero. Debemos evitar que las demás la capturen y averiguar la verdad de una vez por todas

* * *

_Preparence porque el siguiente capitulo las cosas se pondran más que interesantes! Rei y Mina encontraran a Serena antes que las demás? ellas descubriran la verdad? los chicos reuniran las cosas que necesita el doctor Dashwood para regresar a Serena al pasado?_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer **Más Allá de las Estrellas** y **Sr & Sra Kou**!_


	7. Odisea

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En verdad me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capitulo anterior._

_Se que ha pasado mucho desde el capitulo anterior, pero les traigo un capitulo q seguramente sorprendera a más de uno. Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Odisea**

Yaten se encontraba cuidando a Serena mientras Taiki y Osiris negociaban con el comerciante un precio justo por las pinzas, desarmadores y demás que necesitaban para que el doctor Dashwood trabajara en la máquina del tiempo. El lugar estaba tranquilo ya que además del anciano con quien negociaba Taiki, había un joven, probablemente el nieto de aquel hombre que miraba a Serena mientras se entretenía curioseando por el local.

El calor se sentía con mayor intensidad conforme se acercaba el medio día, y más con esas capas que llevaban encima todos cubriendo sus armas, y a Yaten no le quedaba más que esperar. Y esperar era una de las cosas que más odiaba porque su mente rápidamente viajaba con Mina y no quería pensar en lo que estaría haciendo ahora que ella es diferente de la mujer que se había enamorado años atrás.

Era irónico, Yaten Kou nunca había planeado enamorarse de una mujer como Mina que era totalmente diferente a él y eso no evito que cayera bajo los encantos de la Diosa del Amor.

Había descubierto sus sentimientos por Mina tiempo después de que terminaran la preparatoria cuando una gran oportunidad se presento para la rubia al ofrecerle participar en una campaña publicitaria de ropa como modelo, la cual acepto. Tras la campaña y unos cuantos trabajos más, la fama de Mina creció, y junto con Rei, Mina se convirtió en una reconocida modelo que viajaba constantemente alrededor del mundo mientras que Yaten no hacía más que fingir no extrañarla frente a sus amigos. Algo que no funciono. Tras varios meses así, y un viaje que realizo Mina a Mina Nueva York en donde conoció a un modelo americano que modelaba ropa interior Calvin Klein con quien salió un par de veces, Yaten no resistió más. Cuando ella regreso, lo primero que hizo al verla fue besarla a la mitad de la sala de llegadas del aeropuerto, confesándole que la amaba. Ese fue el inicio de su relación de más de cinco años, los más felices de su vida al lado de Mina. Hasta que apareció Escarlata en sus vidas.

Ahora no dejaba de desear con todas sus fuerzas que regresaran esos días de felicidad. Y regresarían si Serena volvía al pasado y cambiaba ese futuro.

-¿Para qué crees que sirva esto? –Le pregunto Serena sacándolo de sus pensamientos mostrándole un perico

-¿Uh? ¿Qué me decías?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Yaten?

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando en Mina

-Yo también pienso en ella, y en el resto de las chicas –dijo ella dando un largo suspiro –No puedo creer que ellas actúen de la forma en que lo hacen desde que desaparecí

-No es tu culpa, Serena. Es obvio que Escarlata les lavo el cerebro y las está manipulando

-Lo sé, pero aun así… Cuéntame que pasó cuando desaparecí ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de que Mina y las demás se estaban comportando de forma diferente?

-Ella estaba cambiándose de ropa para la fiesta del club y dijo que había llegado la hora. Pensé que se refería a la fiesta y se fue de nuestro departamento, ignorándome como si no supiera quién era. Antes de que pudiera detenerla, Seiya llamo preguntando si estabas con Mina y conmigo o si sabíamos donde estabas

-¿Y después?

-Después empezó el caos: los teléfonos, celulares y el internet dejaron de funcionar. Al principio todos creian que fallaban las comunicaciones por algun error de sistema o algo así. La televisión y la radio siguieron transmitiendo hasta casi media noche cuando hubo un terremoto y ya no hubo energía eléctrica. Fue allí cuando empezó a emerger el Palacio de Escarlata en donde estaba la Torre de Tokio.

Yaten suspiro profundamente al recordar esos momentos como si nuevamente estuviera allí, viendo a Mina y al resto de las Sailors proclamando lealtad ante la figura de Escarlata, oculta siempre en su capa blanca; y ante Darién, que se nombraban reyes de Tokio de Cristal

-La gente empezó a entrar en pánico por lo que pasaba ya que Escarlata se dio a conocer autonombrándose Reina de Tokio de Cristal junto con Darién

-¿Darién estaba con ella?

-Sí, nunca logramos localizarlo para decirle que desapareciste, hasta que supimos que estaba con Escarlata. Seiya seguía buscándote cuando lo encontró y… -Yaten hizo una pausa dudando en continuar. Era difícil contarle a Serena lo que había pasado con su novio antes de su muerte

-Seiya ya me dijo lo que paso entre él y Darién. No te preocupes por omitir esa parte.

-Bien… Después de que Darién murió, Seiya se encontraba malherido, en especial por la cicatriz que le hizo Darién. Sophie lo encontró y lo llevo a las instalaciones del _Tokio Times_ en donde curo sus heridas. Allí fue donde nos dimos cuenta de que ella había ido al club y vio a las chicas transformarse y se dio cuenta de sus identidades; también Sophie empezó a sospechar sobre quién eres y quería hablar contigo.

-Lo cual era imposible porque yo había desaparecido

-Así es. No tuvimos más opción que decirle la verdad con tal de que nos ayudara a encontrarte. Lo único que logramos hacer en ese momento fue publicar en el periódico la noticia de tu desaparición. El primer ministro dicto toque de queda en la ciudad tras la aparición del Palacio de Escarlata, los militares lucharon contra el ejercito de Escarlata sin éxito alguno mientras todos trataban de salir de la ciudad, pero era prácticamente imposible porque las calles parecían zona de guerra… Aun ahora me parece un milagro que lográramos salir de Tokio con todo lo que sucedía. Poco después llegamos a Oasis y nos enteramos que la invasión de Escarlata se extendía a todo el planeta. Después al resto de la galaxia y ya no hubo quien pudiera ayudarnos. Hubo quienes lo intentaron, no solo de Kinmoku, sino de muchos otros lugares del universo pero sin éxito alguno. Ahora eres nuestra última esperanza, Serena

-La última esperanza –Repitió ella con un profundo suspiro

-No tengas miedo. Lograste derrotar a Galaxia y Caos hace diez años, se que también vencerás a Escarlata

-Tienes demasiada fe en mi, Yaten.

-Te conozco muy bien como para saber que es cierto. Todo saldrá bien.

-Daré todo de mí para cambiar este horrible futuro y derrotar a Escarlata. Te lo prometo.

Serena abrazo a Yaten y él supo que así seria. Ella no lo decepcionaría.

Taiki se acerco a Serena y Yaten mientras ellos se separaban. Ramsés, al fondo del local, pagaba al anciano las herramientas que compraron.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Lograste que ese hombre no nos quisiera cobrar una fortuna? –pregunto Yaten

-Sí, aunque no fue nada fácil. Recuerda que esta gente apenas tiene lo necesario para sobrevivir y la economía no ha estado nada bien el último par de años

-No tienes que recordármelo

-Entonces, con estas herramientas, ya completamos nuestra parte de la lista –dijo Serena

-Así es, ya podemos volver con los demás

-Listo, chicos –dijo Ramsés acercándose a ellos –Regresemos a casa

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida del local, pero antes de que lograran llegar a la salida, el joven encargado del local les bloqueo el paso.

-¿Seguros que llevan todo lo que necesitan? ¿No hay nada más que quieran comprar?

-Tal vez en otra ocasión, muchacho –respondió Ramsés amablemente

-¿Quizás la señorita quiera algo? La vi observando con curiosidad los estuches de bronce

-Hoy no, chico –dijo Yaten moviéndolo a un lado con su brazo para poder salir

-Por favor, señorita, seguramente habrá uno que le guste. Si no quiere un estuche, también tenemos cepillos y espejos de plata en el almacén

-No, gracias

-Insisto, señorita –dijo el joven tomando con fuerza del brazo a Serena –No dudo de que habrá algún espejo que le guste

-Oye, ella ya te dijo que no

-Lo lamento, pero no podemos dejarla ir

-¿Qué?

-No permitiremos que se lleven a la Princesa Dorada –dijo el anciano acercándose a ellos sosteniendo una escopeta

-Creo que me confunden, yo no soy ninguna princesa

-Veremos si opinan lo mismo los guardias de la Reina Escarlata y las Sailor Scouts cuando lleguen

-Es una pena, pero no nos podemos quedar para tan agradable reunión –dijo Yaten rápidamente sacando su ballesta de debajo de su capa y disparo al anciano en una pierna dejándolo inconsciente.

Ramsés también disparo contra el chico que sujetaba a Serena logrando liberarla, tras lo cual los cuatro salieron corriendo de aquel local mientras Taiki encendió el audífono que le había dado Sophie para ponerse en contacto.

-¿Me escuchas, Oráculo?

-Fuerte y claro, Maker –respondió Sophie -¿Aun les faltan cosas de su lista?

-No, pero tenemos un problema. Los guardias de Escarlata y las Sailors vienen a Alejandría por Isis

-¿Cómo es posible? Nadie sabe en donde esta

-La reconocieron mientras comprábamos las últimas cosas de la lista. Tienen que sacarnos de aquí

-Bien. ¿En donde están?

-Al noreste de la ciudad.

-Ok, cerca de allí, no muy lejos de la costa del Mediterráneo, está un viejo estadio de futbol. Llegaremos lo más pronto posible. Les avisare a Fighter y los demás de la situación para que se reúna con ustedes.

-De acuerdo, seguimos en contacto. Dense prisa -dijo Taiki cortando la comunicación –Ramsés ¿Qué tan lejos estamos del estadio de futbol?

-Unos cinco kilómetros

-Hay que llegar pronto, Oráculo y Marte nos buscaran allí

Siguieron corriendo durante unos minutos por las calles de la ciudad evitando toparse con alguno de los guardias, lo cual lograron mientras se dirigían al estadio. Conforme avanzaban, llegaron a una amplia avenida que pronto se envuelta por una inusual y espesa niebla que les impedía ver por donde continuar

-¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto Serena confundida –No debería haber niebla y menos aquí

-¡No se separen! –dijo Yaten -¡Manténganse alerta!

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Serena mientras preparaba rápidamente su arco y fleca -¿Qué pasa, chicos?

-Es Sailor Mercury. Ella creó la niebla, y debe de estar esperando el momento para atacarnos

-¡No permitiremos que te la lleves, Ami! –grito Taiki

-¿Entonces es cierto? Esa mujer es la Princesa Dorada –la voz de Ami sonó con frialdad muy cerca de ellos, aunque para Serena fue imposible verla entre la niebla

–Con mayor razón debe de ser llevada ante la Reina Escarlata para que pague por sus crímenes –Se escucho con dureza la voz de Lita y le produjo un escalofrió a la rubia. No podía creer que sus amigas estuvieran hablando de esa forma -¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

Los ataques de ambas se dirigían hacia Serena y los demás de diferentes direcciones, la espesa niebla impedía la visibilidad y no los lograron ver a tiempo, por lo que en un intento desesperado de proteger a la rubia, Yaten se abalanzo sobre ella para protegerla recibiendo parte del impacto de los ataques.

-¡Yaten!

-No es nada… no se preocupen –dijo mientras él y Serena se incorporaban

-Si no quieres que tus amigos resulten heridos, es mejor que te entregues, Princesa Dorada –dijo Sailor Júpiter mientras la niebla se desvanecía y finalmente pudieron ver de un lado de la calle a Sailor Mercury y del otro a Sailor Júpiter dispuestas a impedir que escaparan.

-¡Ami! ¡Lita! -grito Serena -¡Ustedes no son así! ¡No hagan esto!

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? –pregunto Mercury confundida

-Porque nosotras somos amigas. Escarlata las está utilizando

-¡Mentira! Es la primera vez que te vemos, es imposible que seas nuestra amiga

-Es inútil, Serena –dijo Taiki –Ellas ni siquiera intentaran creer en lo que les digas

-No hagamos esto difícil, así que entrégate de una vez, Princesa. Aunque ustedes nos superen en número, realmente no les conviene luchar con Sailor Júpiter, ni conmigo

-Entonces hagamos esto de la manera difícil, porque no permitiremos que se lleven a la Princesa –dijo Ramsés

-Si eso es lo que quieren

Mercury y Júpiter nuevamente usaron sus poderes para atacarlos mientras Serena, Yaten, Taiki y Ramsés disparaban contra ellas sus flechas, las cuales esquivaban hábilmente conforme ambas se aproximaban a ellos.

Las dos sailors se encontraban a menos de dos metros de distancia de los rebeldes cuando una ráfaga de llamas de fuego protegió a Serena y los chicos de sus oponentes. Mercury y Júpiter voltearon en todas direcciones tratando de averiguar de dónde había provenido aquel fuego, cuando ambas fueron tumbadas al suelo e inmovilizadas por una especie de cadena invisible; viendo como los miembros de la rebelión aprovechaban la oportunidad y escapaban.

Serena vio en lo alto de un edificio cercano un par de figuras que no pudo reconocer por el intenso brillo del sol. Seguramente habían sido ellos quienes los habían ayudado a escapar de Lita y Ami ¿serían Seiya y los demás? Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de intentar averiguarlo ya que Taiki no dejaba de decirle que siguiera corriendo mientras sostenía a Yaten en su costado, ya que no podía correr tan rápido al sentirse adolorido tras el impacto del ataque que recibió.

Continuaron avanzando rápidamente por las calles de Alejandría, siguiendo a Ramsés que les indicaba por donde debían de ir para llegar al estadio. Estaban a cerca de un kilometro de llegar a su destino cuando a lo lejos vieron un retén con varios guardias impidiendo el paso. Antes de que los guardias los vieran, se escondieron en un callejón que estaba a un costado de un almacén abandonado.

Forzaron la puerta logrando entrar en el lugar, viendo una Van y un par de camiones de carga con lo que parecían los restos de pólvora y algunos fuegos artificiales. Para su sorpresa, saliendo de detrás de ambos camiones y bajando sus armas estaban Seiya, el doctor Dashwood, Cleopatra y Andrew que tenía un vendaje en la pierna derecha.

-¡Bombón! –grito Seiya aproximándose a ella para abrazarla –¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estamos bien ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué le paso a Andrew?

-Lo usual, tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento con las Sailor Outers. Pero no se preocupen que él estará bien, no es más que un rasguño

-Me alegra escuchar eso

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, debemos de encontrar la forma de cruzar el reten para llegar al estadio –dijo Cleopatra

-Tal vez si tomamos otra ruta para llegar al otro lado del estadio, allí no encontraremos guardias –comento Ramsés

-Nosotros veníamos desde esa dirección y creíamos que en este lado no habría guardias pero nos equivocamos –dijo Andrew –Están rodeando las proximidades de la costa del Mediterráneo para capturarnos por si pensamos salir de la ciudad por allí

-Si es así, ¿Cómo llegaremos al estadio si los guardias nos superan por mucho en número?

-Lo único que se me ocurre es crear alguna distracción el tiempo suficiente para lograr cruzar el reten –dijo el doctor Dashwood

-Una distracción… -repitió Seiya observando a su alrededor –Se me ocurre una idea que quizás funcione

**S&S**

-¿Está listo?

-¡Listo! ¡Hora de ponerlo en marcha!

Yaten quito el freno de mano y lanzo un cerillo encendido al interior de uno de los camiones que llenaron con toda la pólvora y fuegos artificiales que encontraron. Subió al interior de la Van en donde lo esperaban sus amigos, observando junto a los demás como el camión se dirigía lentamente calle arriba hacia el retén de guardias. Unos momentos después, el camión estalló, lanzando al cielo varios fuegos artificiales que hacían aquello digno de una celebración. Lo cual no era así para los guardias que estaban sumidos en la confusión, tratando de apagar las llamas.

-¡Rápido! ¡Arranca! ¡Arranca!

Ramsés puso en marcha la camioneta y se dirigió a toda prisa calle arriba, atravesando rápidamente el retén sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

-¡Bien hecho! –exclamo Seiya de alegría

-¡Perfecto! Ahora sí podremos volver a casa –dijo Cleopatra feliz al ver cada vez más cerca el estadio

-Eso sí evitamos que Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune nos atrapen –dijo Dashwood volteando hacia atrás, observando a ambas sailors.

Ninguno de los rebeldes se dio cuenta de en qué momento aparecieron Uranus y Neptune, de lo que estaban seguros, era de que no los dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

Serena observo cómo sus amigas realizaban los ataques de Tierra Tiembla y Maremoto de Neptuno, dirigiéndolos hacia ellos a una velocidad sorprendente.

-¡Acelera, Ramsés!

Ramsés acelero aun más el vehículo, pero eso no evito que el ataque los alcanzara por detrás, levantando la camioneta y arrojándolos en el aire a varios metros de distancia.

La Van cayó con las llantas hacia arriba, mientras en el interior todos estaban confundidos y adoloridos por el impacto del golpe. Era imposible saber la gravedad de las heridas de todos, pero de lo que estaban seguros era de que Uranus y Neptune se acercaban corriendo a ellos. Y olía a gasolina.

-Rápido. Debemos salir de aquí.

Taiki rompió los cristales de una de las puertas traseras y se arrastro hasta salir del vehículo -¡Por aquí! ¡Deprisa!

Salieron lo más rápido del vehículo Cleopatra, el Doctor Dashwood, Ramsés y Serena. Andrew iba detrás de la rubia, seguido por Seiya, todos dándose prisa ya que eran conscientes de que las sailors podrían llegar hasta ellos en cualquier momento.

Yaten trato de moverse para salir, pero le era imposible, sus heridas eran mucho más graves que las de los demás. El olor de a gasolina era cada vez más intenso y las sailors estaban acercándose cada vez más. Algo dentro de él le dijo que era lo mejor que podía hacer

-¡No se queden aquí! ¡Váyanse!

-¡No te dejaremos! –grito Taiki

-El estadio ya no está lejos. Que Andrew y Ramsés que vayan adelante y se aseguren de que este despejado –repuso Yaten –Serena y el doctor Dashwood no deben estar cerca de Uranus y de Neptune, de ellos depende derrotar a Escarlata. Vayan y llévenselos

-¡No!

-¡Rápido! ¡Llévense a Serena de aquí! –grito Yaten al ver cada vez más cerca a las sailors -Vayan. Yo iré detrás de ustedes

Seiya y Taiki intercambiaron una mirada pensando que hacer. Regresaron su vista a Yaten y su mirada firme les impidió contradecirlo. Se alejaron de la camioneta siguiendo sus instrucciones al ver cada vez más cerca a Uranus y Neptune.

Al ver a los demás alejarse, Yaten, ignorando el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón la caja de cerillos con la que encendio la pólvora del camión. Sabía que no sobreviviría, pero eso no le importaba con tal de impedir que las Sailors se acercaran a Serena y sus amigos con tal de que ellos se salvaran y derrotaran a Escarlata. Encendió un cerillo y lo arrojo a un cerillo al pequeño rio de gasolina que cruzaba a su lado, pensando en Mina y en ese pasado en el que ellos estaban juntos.

Taiki, Seiya y Serena iban detrás de Cleopatra, Dashwood y Ramsés, que ayudaban a Andrew a moverse ya que era quien más se le dificultaba correr. Los Kou dirigian su mirada hacia atrás, esperando ver salir a Yaten de la camioneta. Pero lo único que lo lograron ver fue a Uranus y Neptune, muy cerca del vehículo, salir despedidas por el aire al tiempo que la Van explotaba con el peli plateado en el interior.

-¡Yaten! ¡No! Yaten!

Andrew, Ramsés, Cleopatra y Dashwood voltearon al escuchar la explosión. Taiki y Seiya, desesperados y con lagrimas corriendo por sus rostros, trataron de correr hacia las llamas, pero fueron detenidos por los demás miembros del grupo.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer para vengar su muerte es enviar a Serena al 2010 y derrotar a Escarlata –grito Andrew sosteniendo a Seiya para evitar que se fuera

-¡No! ¡No!

-¡Escúchame! ¡Yaten está vivo en él pasado! –grito Andrew -¡Si enviamos a Serena de regreso a su presente cambiara el futuro! ¡Nada de esto ocurrirá!

Una mirada a Serena y Seiya comprendió que Andrew tenía razón. Estaban en Egipto para lograr enviar a Serena al pasado y eso debía hacer. Cambiar el futuro. De eso dependía salvar a Yaten y al resto de la humanidad.

Se dirigieron a toda prisa al estadio y lograron entrar sin toparse con ningún guardia o Sailor. En el campo de juego, entre el pasto crecido se encontraba el avión, cuya rampa se abrió para permitirles subir. Sophie y Nicolás se encontraban allí, observando angustiados el deplorable estado en el que todos se encontraban.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Sophie preocupada -¿Están bien?

-Solo llévennos de regreso al campamento –respondió Cleopatra

-¿Y Healer? ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Nicolás

Nicolás y Sophie miraron a todos sin obtener respuesta, y solo el movimiento negativo de cabeza de Andrew les confirmo lo que tanto temían. Sophie estallo en llanto mientras Nicolás caminaba a la cabina del piloto sollozando.

Seiya no resistió más al ver como todos lloraban y bajo al cuarto de almacenamiento del avión. Serena lo siguió y vio como arrojaba lejos su capa y su ballesta con una rabia que ella jamás le había visto.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –grito él furioso golpeando una de las paredes -¡No puede ser posible!

-Seiya…

-Yaten, no… él no… -murmuro al ver a Serena. Se dejo caer en el suelo estando apoyado en la pared.

-Todo estará bien, Seiya. Todo estará bien –dijo ella mientras ambos dejaban fluir sus lagrimas sin tratar de detenerlas

-No me dejes... Tu tampoco me dejes, Bombón. No me dejes otra vez

-No lo hare. Te lo prometo

Se abrazaron con más fuerza sin dejar de llorar mientras el avión despegaba, y Serena no dejaba de prometerle a Seiya que todo estaría bien. Así como tampoco dejaba de pensar en que cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Yaten: cambiaria el futuro y derrotaría a Escarlata.

**S&S**

-¿Tienes noticias de Uranus y Neptune?

-Sus heridas son graves, aunque pudo haber sido peor al estar tan cerca de la explosión –respondió Sailor Mars -Saturn piensa que lo mejor es trasladarlas a Tokio de Cristal para que Su Majestad sane sus heridas por completo con ayuda del Cristal de Plata

-Bien. Dile que se encargue de ello

-De acuerdo… -dijo Mars mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la oficina en la que se encontraban, ubicada en el Palacio de Gobierno de Alejandría -Hay que reconocer que los rebeldes son hábiles ya que a pesar de todo lograron escapar

-Quizás no tanto ya que uno de ellos murió y aun no sabemos si se trata de Serena Tsukino –dijo Sailor Venus dando un largo suspiro –No debimos de haberla perdido de vista

-Lo sé, pero evitamos que la capturaran Mercury y Júpiter antes que nosotras. Mientras ella siga libre, está a salvo de la Reina y nosotras tendremos oportunidad de averiguar la verdad.

-Cierto, pero la pregunta sigue siendo ¿en donde la encontraremos? Y aun más importante ¿Cómo lo haremos antes que las demás?

-Aun no lo sé, pero debemos de darnos prisa. Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn creen que es probable que aun siga en Egipto y piensan buscarla debajo de cada grano de arena del desierto de ser necesario. Usaran a todos los hombres posibles para lograrlo

-Eso nos deja con pocas opciones para encontrarla. Más si queremos hallarla antes que las otras ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Antes de que Mars pudiera responder, se abrió la puerta de la oficina y entro un hombre de mediana edad que les hizo una reverencia.

-Disculpen que las moleste, pero acaba de llegar el informe preliminar del forense sobre la explosión de la camioneta

-Gracias. Puede retirarse –dijo Mars recibiendo el informe antes de que aquel hombre se retirara. Abrió el folder y comenzó a leerlo rápidamente

-¿Y bien? ¿El cuerpo era de Serena Tsukino?

-No, es de un hombre de 27 años llamado Yaten Kou

-Yaten Kou… ¿Por qué ese nombre me es familiar?

-Era uno de los principales líderes del movimiento de rebelión. Aquí esta su fotografía, Mina

Rei le mostro una fotografía de Yaten y a la mente de la rubia llegaron un sinfín de imágenes del hombre de la fotografía. Muchos de esas imágenes los mostraban juntos y él le decía que la amaba. Mina se estremeció ante lo que veía y se apoyo del escritorio, esforzándose por no desmayarse.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas pálida

-Ese hombre… Yaten Kou. El era mi novio.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo Rei sorprendida

-Lo vi. En mi cabeza… Fue como un montón de flashazos. Recuerdos de momentos que viví con él. Yaten Kou era mi novio y ahora está…

-Ok, siéntate y trata de tranquilizarte –dijo Mars ayudándola a sentarse -¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

-Totalmente, Rei. Lo conocí y era mi novio –respondió Mina mientras derramaba varias lagrimas - ¡No! ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Yaten no puede estar muerto!

Rei abrazo a Mina, mientras ella seguía llorando. Aun le costaba creer la enormidad de lo que acaban de descubrir. Recuerdos olvidados de un novio al que hasta hace unos minutos Mina no recordaba y ahora su amiga lloraba amargamente su muerte.

Sería posible que la gran Sailor Mars también hubiese tenido un novio al que no recordaba. ¿En dónde estaría? ¿Sería parte de la rebelión? ¿También estaría muerto?

La abrumó la intensidad de sus pensamientos, que apenas fue consciente de que llamaban a la puerta

-Un momento –dijo Mina limpiando rápidamente sus lágrimas

-No es necesario que tengas que tratar con nadie en estos momentos

-Estoy bien, Rei. Puedo controlar mis emociones –dijo la rubia respirando profundamente –Adelante

Entraron en la oficina Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter con una expresión de seriedad total

-¿Nos pueden explicar que paso?

-Obviamente la Princesa Dorada y los rebeldes que la acompañaban lograron escapar, aunque uno de ellos murió y Uranus y Neptune están heridas. Aquí tengo el informe pre…

-No me refería a eso, Rei –dijo Mercury -¿Nos pueden decir porque impidieron que capturáramos a la Princesa Dorada?

-No sé de que hablas

-Sabemos que fueron ustedes, así que no finjan y dígannos la verdad –dijo Júpiter -¿Acaso creían que arrebatándonos la oportunidad de atrapar a la Princesa, ustedes tendrían la suya y la Reina las consideraría sus sailors predilectas después de los errores que han cometido cuando ella se les escapo en Tokio?

-¡No digan tonterias! -grito Mina alterada -¡No puedo creer que las dos estén tan ciegas!

-¿A qué te refieres, Mina?

-Acaso no se dan cuenta de que la Princesa Dorada era nuestra amiga y la conocíamos de hace años

-¿De dónde sacas semejante idea si hoy fue la primera vez que la vimos?

-¿Seguras? ¿Ella no les pareció familiar? ¿Cómo si la conocieran de alguna parte, pero no recordaran con exactitud de donde?

Ami y Lita se voltearon a ver entre sí y Rei supo que a ellas les estaba pasando lo mismo que a Mina y ella tres meses atrás cuando conocieron a la llamada Princesa Dorada.

Era hora de que ellas también supieran de que todo lo que creían saber hasta ahora, no era más que una mentira que la Reina Escarlata les hizo creer por mucho tiempo y ahora se estaba derrumbando mientras ellas luchaban por descubrir la verdad.

**S&S**

El sol cubría de tonos naranjas el desierto al atardecer cuando Serena salió de la carpa en donde curo sus heridas el médico del campamento. Unos cuantos moretones y la mano izquierda con un pequeño vendaje que cubría una leve cortada que se hizo con un cristal roto al salir de la Van en la que intentaron escapar en Alejandría. Aunque claro, sus heridas físicas eran insignificantes con el profundo dolor que sentía por la muerte de Yaten.

Primero Darién, su padre y Sammy, y ahora Yaten. ¿Cuántos más tendrían que morir a causa de la guerra contra Escarlata?

No quería pensar en eso. No ahora que estaba un paso más cerca de volver a su presente. Y una vez que regresara allí, se aseguraría de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Yaten y de salvar a todos los que querían.

-Serena

-¡Oh, Nicolás! Pensé que estarías en la tienda descansando

-Con lo que ha pasado hoy, no tengo cabeza para descansar

-Por supuesto ¿Y los demás? ¿En donde están?

-Taiki está con Dashwood, ya empezaron con la construcción de la máquina del tiempo. Sophie y Andrew con Cleopatra y Ramsés en su tienda. Justo ahora iba a reunirme con ellos

-¿Y Seiya?

-Entro en nuestra tienda hace un rato. Dijo que no quería compañía

-No es bueno para él estar solo y menos con lo que ha pasado. Iré a verlo

-No creo que sea buena idea, Serena, es probable que ni siquiera quiera verte

-Nada pierdo con ir a hablar con Seiya un rato. Te veré más tarde

Serena se dirigió a la tienda, y al entrar vio a Seiya con la tenue luz naranja que se filtraba en la tienda, sentado al otro lado de la tienda sosteniendo una botella de vino tinto.

-No deberías estar aquí solo, Seiya, y menos bebiendo

-Mi vida ha estado sumida en la oscuridad los últimos dos años. No creo que eso le importe a nadie como me encuentre

-A mi me importa, Seiya –dijo ella acercándose a él y le quito la botella, la cual dejo en una mesa cercana –Bebiendo no cambiaras en nada las cosas

-Lo sé, pero al menos puedo intentar olvidar lo ocurrido. Yaten no debía morir

-Es cierto, él no debía morir y nada de lo que ocurre en el mundo debería haber sucedido

-¿Entonces porque ocurrieron, Bombón? –dijo él levantándose y se acerco a ella -Honestamente no creo que sea obra del destino porque dudo mucho que realmente exista un destino. Ni siquiera aquella utopía en la que tú gobernarías Tokio de Cristal. No después de todo lo que he visto y he pasado estos años. ¿O tú si crees en el destino?

-A estas alturas y después de todo lo que ha sucedido, ya no se qué creer... pero no debemos perder la fe en que todo se solucionara

-¿Para qué tener fe? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Bombón? No tiene caso que sigamos luchando. Escarlata ya gano. Y tarde o temprano nosotros falleceremos igual que Yaten

-Deja de hablar así. Es cierto que tal vez todos podríamos morir mañana, pero Escarlata aun no ha ganado y no nos rendiremos mientras haya razones por las cuales luchar. Recuerda que una de las razones que tenemos para seguir adelante es cambiar este futuro. Y lo lograremos cuando yo regrese a mi presente.

-Eso significa que nuevamente te irás, Bombón. Seguiré estando solo

-¡Mírame! Tú no estás solo –dijo ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos – No importa si me encuentro en el pasado, el presente o el futuro, siempre estare a tu lado. Yo estoy contigo, Seiya.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas en el otro por unos momentos. Seiya rompió el espacio que los separaba y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso muy dulce y lento. El pelinegro la rodeo con sus brazos para estrecharla a su cuerpo y pronto el beso se volvió más apremiante e intenso.

El dolor iba desapareciendo a medida que sus labios se encontraban en besos cada vez más largos, profundos y prolongados. Quizás el placer era la única manera en la que podrían eliminar todo el dolor que sentían. Quizás no. Pero parecía ser que la mejor medicina para olvidar su sufrimiento era estando en los brazos del otro.

Las manos de Seiya rápidamente viajaron a la blusa de la rubia. Uno a uno, los botones fueron desabrochados y pronto dejo al descubierto su sostén. Ansiosa, Serena le quito la playera al pelinegro, que termino en el suelo junto a su blusa.

Caminaron hacia el camastro más cercano sin dejar de besarse, mientras ambos luchaban a ciegas por desabrocharse mutuamente los jeans, hasta que lograron librarse de ellos, deshaciéndose también de los zapatos. Seiya recostó a Serena en el camastro, él sobre ella. La rubia en ropa interior y el pelinegro solamente en bóxers.

Serena sentía la dureza del miembro de Seiya contra su vientre, haciendo sentir cada vez más excitada. Las manos del pelinegro se deshicieron de su sostén y pronto sus labios se encontraron con sus senos: lamiéndolos, chupándolos y succionándolos, haciéndola gemir. Cuando ella puso su mano contra el miembro de Seiya y empezó a acariciarlo, aquello se volvió deliciosamente insoportable, haciendo que ambos necesitaran más.

Pronto se deshicieron de las prendas que aun usaban, quedando completamente desnudos. Serena separo las piernas y Seiya se acomodo en la entrada de su vagina. Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos olvidando las dudas y objeciones que tuvieran. Estaban seguros de lo que iban a hacer.

Seiya la penetro, haciendo que se escapara un gemido de los labios de la rubia. Ella rodeo la cintura del pelinegro con sus piernas y comenzaron a moverse de arriba a abajo, con penetraciones firmes y cada vez más profundas. Se entregaron completamente a la pasión. Sus movimientos eran fuertes y rápidos que provocaban en ellos gemidos que inundaban toda la tienda, mientras se aproximaban cada vez al tan ansiado clímax.

**S&S**

-Después de lo que ha ocurrido creo que lo mejor sería que dejáramos el campamento –dijo Andrew –Los sailors y los guardias saben que estamos en la región. Si ellos o algún caza recompensas llegan al campamento, estarán en un peligro mayor si seguimos aquí

-Quizás sea cierto, pero estamos todos juntos en esta guerra con tal de derrotar a Escarlata y no los dejaremos solos –dijo Ramsés –Aquí estarán a salvo.

-Pero no sabemos por cuánto tiempo sea así. Creo que hablo por Maker y los demás al decir que lo mejor es volver a Oasis.

-¿y Dashwood? Dudo mucho que él quiera irse del campamento. Al menos esperen un poco más mientras el construye la máquina del tiempo –dijo Ramsés

-No sé si eso sea buena idea

-Estoy consciente de que la muerte de Healer los afectado a todos, pero no hay que tomar decisiones apresuradas –dijo Cleopatra –Llamemos a Dashwood, Maker, Fighter e Isis. Todos cenen aquí y discutamos el asunto con calma.

-De acuerdo. Yo iré por ellos –dijo Sophie

-Te acompaño –dijo Andrew siguiéndola y ambos salieron de la tienda.

-Nicolás había dicho que Serena y Seiya estaban en nuestra tienda, yo iré con ellos –dijo Sophie -¿podrías ir con Taiki y Dashwood?

-Por supuesto

Ambos se separaron y caminaron en diferentes direcciones del campamento. Al llegar a la tienda, Sophie abrió la carpa, y logro ver, iluminados por la tenue luz que se filtraba en la carpa a Serena y Seiya haciendo el amor apasionadamente. Cerro la tienda rápidamente sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara de su presencia, alejándose rápidamente de allí, mientras una lagrima silenciosa caía por su rostro.

Siempre había sido consciente de que Seiya estaba enamorado de Serena, de que entre ellos había una enorme conexión. Pero no tenía idea de que tan grande era hasta ese momento. Ella, que siempre se había enfrentado a grandes retos al ir tras una historia. Y ahora la intrépida reportera se sentía a morir como una colegiala porque su amor no era correspondido. ¡Qué estúpida era! El mundo era literalmente un infierno por culpa de una mujer sin escrúpulos, uno de sus mejores amigos murió ese día y por la única razón que lloraba y sufría era porque el hombre que amaba estaba con Serena Tsukino.

-¿Qué tienes, Sophie? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Alzo la mirada al reconocer la voz de Taiki y lo vio junto con Andrew. Limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas y respiro profundamente, tratando de controlarse con tal de no seguir llorando.

-Yo… no… no estaba llorando –respondió ella tratando de mostrarse tranquila –Es que me entro arena en los ojos y…

-No nos mientas. ¿Acaso estas así por Yaten? –pregunto Andrew

-Sí, estoy así por él –dijo Sophie rápidamente. Ella prefería mentir antes de decir cuál era la verdadera razón por la que lloraba -Aun no puedo creer que ya no este y… es difícil todo esto

-A todos nos afecta, pero no olvidemos que él aun sigue con vida en el pasado –dijo Taiki –Muy pronto enviaremos a Serena al pasado y podremos salvarlo, a él y a todos mientras no ocurra este futuro

-Lo sé. Si el futuro cambia, nada de esto pasara

-¿Les dijiste a Serena y Seiya que se reunieran con nosotros? –pregunto Andrew

-No, ellos estaban…. Ocupados. Es mejor dejarlos solos. Creo que es mejor que nosotros tomaremos las decisiones hoy

-Bien. Entonces deberemos convencer a Dashwood de que venga con nosotros a Oasis –dijo Taiki –Egipto ya no es seguro y debemos irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible

* * *

_La situación se esta volviendo más complicada con todo lo que ocurrio, aun quedan muchas preguntas en el aire, pero y__a veremos como continua todo en el proximo capitulo._

_Me despido de ustedes por ahora. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos vemos en el capitulo 7_

XOXO

Serenity

Pd. Chicas, hoy tambien hay actualizacion de **Más Allá de las Estrellas** y **Mujer Prohibida**. ¡No se las pierdan!


	8. Revelaciones

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡En verdad me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Por fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante historia ¡Como quien dice, lenta pero segura con este fic! _

_¡Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Revelacio****nes**

El silencio envolvía la tienda mientras Seiya y Serena recogían su ropa del suelo y se vestían. Ya había oscurecido, pero no habían encendido ninguna luz para iluminar la tienda, con tal de que sus siluetas no se vieran a través de la carpa y alguien del campamento supiera lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de vestirse, Serena se acerco a la mesita que había a un extremo de la tienda y empezó a encender algunas velas. Seiya la observaba bajo los rayos dorados de las llamas sin poder creer que un arrebato de pasión hubiera provocado que hicieran hecho el amor.

Si, él llevaba más de diez años enamorado de Serena. Y si, había callado sus sentimientos todo ese tiempo por su amistad con la rubia y al saber que era feliz al lado de Darién. Pero Chiba llevaba más de dos años muerto, y durante los tres meses que habían pasado desde que Serena reapareció en su vida, ella lo había aceptado. Aunque eso no significaba que ella lo hubiera olvidado. Ni que existiera la posibilidad de que él tuviera un futuro al lado de la rubia. ¿O sí? Conocía demasiado bien a Serena como para saber que ella jamás lo hubiera dejado tocarla de no ser porque sintiera algo por él.

-Bombón…

-Seiya…

Ambos sonrieron tímidamente al haber hablado al mismo tiempo. Y ahora parecía que ninguno de los dos quería romper nuevamente ese silencio

-¿Qué querías decirme, Bombón?

-Tu primero ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Insisto. Por favor

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro profundamente mientras se acercaba a él –Lo que paso, Seiya…

-¿Te arrepientes de esto? –pregunto rapidamente él pelinegro temeroso de la respuesta

-Ambos somos adultos y sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Lo que paso fue... muy especial para ambos -respondio ella -Estoy consciente de lo que hice, lo que hicimos. No es que me este arrepintiendo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Esta Darién

-Lamento ser quien te lo recuerde, pero él está muerto. No puede culparte por seguir adelante con tu vida

-Lo sé, pero ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? Yo tarde o temprano volveré al pasado y allí Darién esta vivo. Me temo que en el pasado no hay ninguna posibilidad para que nosotros estemos juntos

-¿Y aquí si la hay, Bombón? Si nunca volvieras al pasado ¿habría una posibilidad de que estuviéramos juntos?

Serena miro fijamente a Seiya sin saber que responder. Las últimas semanas su relación se había fortalecido más que nunca y ahora habían hecho el amor. Ya ni siquiera sabía si lo que había entre ellos era amistad, porque sus sentimientos hacia Seiya eran más grandes que eso. ¿Sería posible que se estuviera enamorando de Seiya?

-Yo...

-No me lo digas -dijo él interrumpiendola -Sea cual sea tu respuesta, y aunque me gustaria escuchar un "si", no puedo ser egoísta y pedirte que te quedes, Bombón. No cuando de ti depende la vida de millones de personas incluyendo la vida de Yaten y a tu familia

-Seiya…

Serena lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo como Seiya la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella siempre se había sentido segura cuando el pelinegro la abrazaba, pero ahora le parecía el lugar más seguro del mundo. La rubia empezó a imaginar cómo sería su vida al lado de Seiya como que algo más que su amigo; quizás sería buena ya que ambos tenían tantas cosas en común y en muchas ocasiones, se complementaban mutuamente… Aun así, él ni siquiera pretendía atarla a nada y anteponía él bienestar de los demás a sus propios intereses

–No quiero perderte otra vez, Bombón.

-Nunca más me perderás. Vamos a seguir como hasta ahora, luchando juntos contra el mundo

Ella levanto su rostro para verlo y puso su mano sobre la cicatriz de Seiya. Tantas cosas que él había pasado desde que ella desapareció. Serena no podía ni imaginar estar en un mundo sin el pelinegro cuando él siempre había estado a su lado, estaba segura de no sobreviviría tanto tiempo en aquel infierno sin él, no cuando Seiya la había salvado de tantas maneras desde que llego al futuro

Serena se acerco lentamente a él y cerro sus ojos al sentir los labios del peligro. Seiya le correspondió el beso de una manera suave y tierna, como si aquel beso fuera un pacto silencioso de que no se separarían sin importar que caminos los llevaran en el futuro.

Ambos escucharon las voces de Sophie, Taiki, Nicolás, Andrew muy cerca, por lo que se separaron justo a tiempo para ver como se abría la tienda y entraban sus amigos.

-Chicos… -susurro Serena nerviosa con un ligero rubor en el rostro que a nadie le paso desapercibido

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? –pregunto Nicolás que traía una charola con comida, la cual dejo sobre la mesita

-Uh… nada. Bombón y yo solo estábamos conversando

-Ya que ustedes han estado muy ocupados, les trajimos la cena. Supongo que deben de tener hambre –dijo Nicolás

-¿Por qué lo dices, Nicolás? –pregunto Serena un poco nerviosa. ¿Sería posible que ellos se dieran cuenta de que Seiya y ella…?

-Supongo que la conversación que tuvieron Seiya y tu fue muy importante ya que por eso no quisieron ir a cenar a la tienda de Cleopatra cuando Sophie vino a buscarlos

Serena y Seiya se vieron entre sí rápidamente ante lo que dijo Andrew antes de voltear a ver a Sophie, que les esquivo la mirada tras unos momentos. Eso les confirmo lo que suponían, ella se dio cuenta de que habían hecho el amor

-Sera mejor que coman. Necesitan reponer energías para el viaje de regreso

-¿Viaje de regreso? –pregunto Seiya confundido

-Mañana al amanecer regresamos a Oasis –dijo Taiki –Ahora que se sabe que Serena está en la región, es muy peligroso que sigamos en Egipto por más tiempo

-¿Y que pasara con la máquina del tiempo?

-Dashwood vendrá con nosotros –respondió Taiki -Trabajara en Oasis durante su construcción, con la ayuda del profesor Tomoe y la mía, quizás la tengamos lista dentro de poco

-Al menos una buena noticia con todo lo que ha sucedido el día de hoy…

-Creo que será mejor que use la radio para avisarle a los demás en Oasis que mañana regresamos –dijo Sophie saliendo rápidamente de la tienda

-¡Espera, Sophie!

Seiya corrió detrás de ella, pero Sophie no se detuvo aunque escuchaba al pelinegro llamarla. Solo hasta que él la alcanzo y logro tomar su brazo, ella detuvo sus pasos

-No sé qué haces aquí, Seiya. Deberías estar cuidando a Serena –dijo ella con seriedad, liberándose de su agarre

-¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Nos viste a Bombón y a mí…?

-¿Haciendo el amor? Sí, los vi –respondió Sophie -Pero si te preocupa que se los diga a los chicos, descuida que no lo publicare en primera plana. Nadie se enterara de su pequeño secreto

-Gracias, Sophie…

-No me agradezcas nada que no lo hago por ti. Suficiente tenemos todos con la muerte de Yaten para que se enteren de tu pequeño romance con Serena

-Bombón y yo no tenemos ningún romance. Cualquiera que te viera diría que estas celosa

-¿Celosa, yo? Por favor… Noticia de última hora: si te estoy diciendo esto es para que recuerdes que Andrew es el mejor amigo de Darién, que si mal no recuerdo es el novio de Serena y a quien volverá a ver cuando ella regrese al pasado

-Eso lo sé muy bien, no tienes porque recordármelo

-Tal parece que si por qué lamento decirte que Serena y tu no tienen ningún posible futuro juntos. Sin contar que cuando ella regrese al 2010, tu yo del pasado nunca vivirá lo que tú estás viviendo con ella… No quiero que te rompan el corazón, Seiya

-Es mi corazón, Sophie. No te preocupes que se lo que hago

-¿Enserio? –pregunto ella arqueando una ceja –Porque a mí no me lo parece

-Cree lo que quieras. No me importa. Ni me importa si no puedo estar junto a Bombón o si me rompe el corazón, porque al menos se que en este futuro, por horrible que sea, tuve un poco de felicidad al lado de Serena Tsukino…

**S&S**

-Me cuesta creer todo esto… No puede ser posible

-Lo sé, pero lo que les hemos dicho Mina y yo es la verdad.

Lita busco la mirada de Ami y ella seguía tan asombrada como la castaña. Rei y Mina les habían contado todo lo que habían investigado sobre la Princesa Dorada, mejor dicho, Serena Tsukino; incluyendo el periódico y la fotografía que encontraron, así como los recuerdos que Mina recordó horas antes sobre Yaten Kou.

Lita siguió caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación en la que se encontraban reunidas en el Palacio de Gobierno de Alejandria, mientras que Ami se encontraba analizando cada palabra dicha por sus amigas

-¿Están consientes de que si alguien se entera de lo que nos dicho, las pueden acusar de traición hacia la Reina? –pregunto Ami

-¿Cuál traición? –Exclamo Mina alterada –La Reina Escarlata nos ha ocultado muchas cosas sobre la Princesa Dorada y nuestro pasado. ¡Fue por culpa de que ella que olvide a Yaten!

-Comprendo que te sientas afectada por la muerte de ese hombre, Mina, pero… -dijo Ami tratando de tranquilizarla

-No, no lo entiendes, Ami ¡él era el amor de mi vida! –grito la rubia -Nunca comprendí porque siempre que me topaba con él me hablaba como si me conociera. Él no quería hacerme daño aunque su vida dependiera de eso. Tan solo piénsalo, ese sujeto al que heriste hace unos meses en Roma… Taiki Kou ¿cierto?

Ami asintió con la cabeza

-Taiki jamás te hirió ni siquiera con tal de defenderse de ti. Y cuando lo viste hoy, él te llamo por tu nombre, nunca te ha dicho Sailor Mercury.

-Al igual que los otros rebeldes que acompañan al grupo de los Kou –dijo Rei -Ellos siempre nos han llamado por nuestros nombres ya que ellos nos conocen al igual que Serena Tsukino. El problema es que nosotras olvidamos nuestros recuerdos sobre ellos y nuestras únicas memorias son del último par de años, cuando se fundó Tokio de Cristal y servimos a Escarlata

-De acuerdo. Reconozco que eso es muy extraño –dijo Lita -Pero debe haber una explicación lógica para ello

-La única explicación es que Escarlata nos ha engañado todo este tiempo y quiere a Serena fuera de su camino para que no descubramos toda la verdad

Todas miraron a Rei ante sus palabras. Aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, era justamente lo que todas pensaban.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos? ¿Unirnos a los rebeldes contra la Reina Escarlata? –pregunto Lita

-Aunque a mí me encantaría hacerlo, aun no podemos –respondió Mina –Primero debemos encontrar a Serena y mantenerla a salvo de la Reina

-¡Perfecto! ¿Y en donde la encontramos? –dijo Lita –Llevamos tres meses buscándola, y el día que reapareció en Egipto, logro escapar. Aunque la busquemos debajo de cada grano de arena del desierto, nadie nos asegura que siga en la región

-Cierto, pero no puede salir de la Tierra y somos cuatro sailors con recursos ilimitados a su disposición. Debemos encontrarla a como dé lugar

**S&S**

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recargada en el pecho de Seiya que estaba sentado a su lado.

En cuanto amaneció, ambos junto con Taiki, Nicolás, Andrew, Sophie y Dashwood dejaron el campamento en Egipto y había decidido dormir un poco más en cuanto estuvieron en el aire. La noche anterior casi no durmió pensando en todo lo ocurrido en Alejandria y la muerte de Yaten. Los únicos momentos que la ayudaban a superar lo ocurrido durante su estancia en Egipto habían sido los pasados al lado de Seiya: cuando él la llevo a Giza y cuando hicieron el amor.

Intentaba no pensar mucho en eso pero era imposible. Seiya y ella habían cruzado una barrera que hacía muy difícil que su amistad volviera a ser la misma de antes tras lo ocurrido por más que lo intentaran. Si eso era así ahora, Serena no quería ni pensar como seria cuando regresara a su presente y volviera a ver a Darién.

Definitivamente no quería pensar en ello por el momento.

Fue entonces que Serena se dio cuenta que el avión se encontraba haciendo maniobras para aterrizar

-¿Ya llegamos a Oasis?

-Aun no, Bombón –respondió Seiya apartándole un mechón de cabello del rostro –Tenemos que hacer una parada antes

-¿Por qué? –pregunto ella confundida volteando por la ventanilla. Solo pudo ver una ciudad a varios metros debajo de ellos. Oasis era una isla y allí el único edificio de importancia era la mansión donde Vivian -¿En dónde estamos, Seiya?

-En China. Vamos a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Beijing, no tenemos suficiente combustible para llegar hasta Oasis

-¿Y no es algo peligroso aterrizar en una ciudad tan grande como lo es Beijing?

-Ahora es una ciudad fantasma, recuerda que gran parte de ella fue destruida hace un par de años. No hay gente ni mucho menos guardias, quizás con quienes nos podríamos topar son con caza recompensas que solo buscan atrapar rebeldes para entregarlos por dinero a Escarlata, pero nos podremos encargar de ellos.

-¿Y el combustible? Realmente crees que hallemos lo suficiente para volver a Oasis

-Siempre hay reservas de combustible en los hangares de los aeropuertos… o al menos hemos tenido la suerte de encontrarlo –dijo Seiya –El aeropuerto de Beijing es muy grande, es muy probable que lo encontremos

Pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que finalmente el avión toco tierra en una de las pistas de aterrizaje del Aeropuerto de Beijing. Desde la ventanilla, Serena vio como la pista estaba llena de hierbas crecidas, el edificio de la terminal se veía tan solo que era imposible creer que era el mismo en el que años atrás había estado junto a sus amigas cuando acompaño a Seiya y sus hermanos a China, ya que darían una serie de conciertos como parte de una gira de Three Lights.

Nicolás salió de la cabina del piloto. Andrew y Taiki le dieron una balleta, y ambos tomaron sus armas antes de abrir la puerta del avión

-Iremos a revisar que no haya nadie en el área –dijo Taiki

-¿Realmente crees que haya alguien por aquí?

-Es mejor asegurarnos que realmente solo nosotros estamos aquí, Serena –dijo Andrew

-Seiya, tú te quedas a cuidar a Dashwood y las chicas –dijo Taiki –Nadie sale de aquí hasta que vengamos a avisarles que el lugar es seguro ¿Entendido?

-De acuerdo

Taiki, Andrew y Nicolás sacaron la rampa de acceso y bajaron del avión, revisando cuidadosamente cada hangar cercano, con tal de asegurarse de que no hubiera nada sospechoso. Mientras tanto, Seiya se encontraba con arco y flecha en mano en la entrada del avión esperando a que regresaran los chicos. Serena aún seguía sentada en su lugar, mientras que Sophie se encontraba junto al Dr. Dashwood, platicándole como era Oasis y que en unas horas más llegarían allí.

Quince minutos después, Nicolás regreso al avión con los demás…

-El lugar es seguro. Si quieren, bajen a estirar las piernas mientras cargamos el combustible.

-¿Encontraron suficiente para volver a Oasis? –pregunto Sophie

-Si, además de que podremos llevarnos una gran cantidad de reserva.

Dashwood, Sophie, Serena y Seiya bajaron del avión y siguieron a Nicolás para reunirse con ellos. Andrew y Taiki habían encontrado algunos barriles con combustible en un camión, así como una manguera para llevarla hasta el tanque de la nave.

-¿Creen que tarden mucho en cargar el combustible? –pregunto Sophie –Porque quiero ir al baño antes de que continuemos el viaje

-Yo también –dijo Serena

-Vi que había un baño dentro de aquel hangar –dijo Nicolás señalando un hangar a unos metros de ellos –No tarden demasiado, chicas

-Volveremos pronto –dijo Sophie antes de alejarse junto con Serena

-Sophie…Quería aprovechar que estamos para agradecerte que no dijeras nada anoche.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, Serena. Solo te pido que no juegues con Seiya y no lo hagas sufrir

-Yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo así

-Eso espero. Ya que al final, tu volverás al pasado en donde está tu novio y dudo mucho que allí puedas hacer lo mismo que haces aquí con Seiya

-No quiero ser grosera, pero lo que haga o deje de hacer con Seiya es solo entre nosotros. Así que te pido que no te metas en nuestros asuntos

-Si lo hago es porque me preocupo por Seiya

-Yo también me preocupo por él y lo conozco de mucho más tiempo que tú, así que sé muy bien que es bueno para él y que no

Ambas rubias siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron al hangar que les había dicho Nicolás, en donde vieron un par de avionetas. Siguieron hasta llegar a un pequeño baño que estaba a un costado de la salida de emergencia. Serena entro primero en el baño y Sophie se quedó frente a la puerta recriminándose por lo que había dicho. No había sido fácil ver a Serena y Seiya juntos, pero estaba tan afectada que estaba hablando más de la cuenta. Tenía que olvidarse de su amor por Seiya si quería sobrevivir las próximas semanas la convivencia entre ellos mientras estaba lista la máquina del tiempo.

Pasaron un par de minutos, cuando Sophie escuchó un ruido proveniente del otro lado del hangar, pero no logro ver a nadie más ahí. Avanzo por el hangar buscando de donde había provenido ese ruido, cuando sin darse cuenta, la golpearon en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

.

.

.

-¿Sophie? -Serena la llamo al salir del baño y no verla -¿En dónde estás, Sophie?

La rubia observo detenidamente a su alrededor con tal de verla, logrando que llamara su atención ver sus piernas tras las llantas de una de las avionetas. Al acercarse, la vio tirada en el suelo inconsciente. Se acerco a Sophie para ver si estaba bien, solo estaba inconsciente. ¿Qué le habia pasado? Decidio despertarla para que ella misma se lo dijera.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió que había alguien más atrás de ella. Al voltear, vio a un hombre mucho mayor que trataba de sujetarla de los brazos…

-¡Seiya! ¡Sei…! –grito el nombre del pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas cuando Serena sintió que la sujetaban por atrás y colocaban sobre su nariz y boca un trapo viejo con cloroformo. Unos momentos después, y pese a haber luchado por liberarse, Serena quedo inconsciente entre los brazos de su captor.

-Quien creería que en este sitio tan olvidado nos caería del cielo la Princesa Dorada –dijo el hombre que atrapo a Serena cargándola en su espalda

-Mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que los demás vengan a buscarla –ordeno el otro sujeto

-¿Y qué hacemos con la otra chica? ¿Y el resto de los rebeldes?

-Deja ahí a la otra chica. La recompensa que nos dará la Reina Escarlata por la Princesa Dorada, vale mucho más que todos los demás juntos

.

.

.

-¿Estás seguro que escuchaste gritar a Serena, Seiya?

-Completamente. Escuche a Bombón gritar mi nombre

Seiya siguió corriendo junto con Taiki, Andrew, Nicolás y Dashwood hacia al hangar a donde habían ido Serena y Sophie. No estaban muy lejos de llegar cuando fue a su encuentro una avioneta avanzando rápidamente que estuvo a punto de arrollarlos, de no haber sido por que se apartaron de su camino justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué no habían dicho que no había nadie aquí? –grito Seiya a los demás. Nicolás, Andrew y él sacaron sus armas tratando de detener la nave, pero fue en vano ya que pronto se elevó en el aire y se perdió de vista

Mientras tanto, Taiki y Dashwood vieron a Sophie tirada en el suelo y la levantaron, tratando de que despertara

-¡Vamos, Sophie! ¡Despierta! –dijo Dashwood moviéndola hasta que ella finalmente abrió los ojos

-¡Rayos, me duele la cabeza!... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Eso queremos que nos digas ¿Dónde está Serena?

-La última vez que la vi entro en el baño

-Ella no está aquí –dijo Nicolás al revisar el baño

-Siento ser yo quien lo diga, pero quien quiera que estuviera en esa avioneta, creo que se llevó a Serena –dijo Andrew

-¡Todo estp es su culpa! –grito Seiya alterado -¡Si hubieran revisado bien el lugar, habríamos sabido que había alguien aquí y no se habrían llevado a Bombón!

-De nada sirve buscar culpables –dijo Taiki –Debemos encontrar a Serena

-No hace falta ser adivino para saber que la llevan a Tokio –dijo Nicolás -Esa gente solo quiere la recompensa que Escarlata les dará por ella

-Entonces hay que ir a Tokio y rescatarla antes de que Escarlata mate a Bombón

-¿Solo nosotros? Nos mataran a nosotros antes de que lleguemos hasta Serena –dijo Sophie

-Necesitamos un plan, no podemos ir por ella solos y enfrentarnos al ejercito de Escarlata –dijo Taiki

-Si Escarlata tiene a su ejército, es hora de que reunamos el nuestro si queremos salvar a Bombón

**S&S**

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos y observo confundida a su alrededor, se encontraba sola dentro de una avioneta.

¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí?

Lo último que recordaba era estar en aquel hangar cuando vio a Sophie inconsciente y alguien la había sostenido para impedir que escapara, después de eso, todo estaba negro.

La rubia observo por la ventilla y se dio cuenta de que la nave se encontraba en una de las pistas de aterrizaje, pero no era la del Aeropuerto de Beijing donde había estado horas atrás, reconoció al instante el edificio de la terminal del Aeropuerto de Tokio. El pánico se apodero de ella, tenía que irse de allí antes de que algún guardia la reconociera y quisiera llevarla ante Escarlata.

Abrio la puerta de la avioneta, se deslizo por una de las alas para bajar de la nave mirando a todas partes. El sitio se veía solo y echo a correr lo más rápido posible.

-¡Deprisa! ¡No dejes que se escape!

¡Como era posible! ¡No habia visto a nadie más en cerca!

Serena volteo al escuchar los gritos tras ella, vio al hombre que había visto en el hangar de Beijing junto con otro sujeto. Ambos se acercaban rápidamente a ella. La rubia corrió hacia una malla metálica no muy lejos de ella, empezó a treparla con tal de escapar por allí, pero cuando estaba por llegar a lo alto, Serena sintió como la sujetaban con fuerza de las piernas y la jalaban de regreso.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme! –gritaba ella mientras trataba de librarse de sus captores

-Lo lamento, Princesa, pero vales una fortuna como para dejarte ir –respondió uno de ellos

Ambos sujetos la sujetaron con fuerza mientras la llevaban de regreso a la avioneta.

Serena logro ver a lo lejos varios vehículos que se aproximaban a ellos. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, los autos se detuvieron y bajaron varios soldados; tras ellos bajo una persona cubierta por una larga capa negra, se quito la capucha bajo el rostro y vio a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos ondulados de color negro, ojos de un azul muy profundo. Sin duda, la rubia tenia una gran sensación de _deja vu_ del día que había llegado al futuro.

-Así que no mentían. Efectivamente capturaron a la Princesa Dorada

-¿Luna? ¿Eres tú? -Serena observaba sorprendida a la mujer frente a ella, hablo con la misma voz de su amiga, pero era obvio que ya no era una gata, sino una mujer humana. -¡Soy yo! ¡Serena!

Luna la miro confundida, no recordaba a nadie con ese nombre, sin embargo aquella rubia le parecía muy familiar. Sin decir nada, aparto la mirada de ella y observo a los hombres que la sujetaban.

-Nosotros cumplimos con traer a la Princesa Dorada. Queremos ver a la Reina Escarlata para que nos entregue nuestro dinero

-Me temo que no podrán ver a Su Majestad –dijo Luna –Pero agradece que haya gente leal a ella, y cumplirá con su palabra con una generosa recompensa

Luna les hizo una señal a uno de los guardias, quienes acercaron un par de maletines y se lo entregaron a uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Serena. Al abrir los maletines, comprobó que estaban llenos de fajos de dinero.

-También agradecemos tener una reina tan generosa como lo es Escarlata

Entregaron a Serena a los guardias, quienes le esposaron las manos al frente y la llevaron hacia uno de los vehículos

-¡Luna! ¡No permitas que me lleven ante Escarlata! –grito Serena desesperada intentando en vano liberarse de sus captores -¡Por favor! ¡Ella te ha puesto en mi contra! ¡Luna!

**S&S**

-¡Bienvenidas! ¡Nos alegra que estén de regreso!

El guardia saludo con una reverencia a Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina cuando cruzaron la enorme puerta del Palacio de Cristal. Habían regresado de Egipto tras no encontrar ninguna pista que las llevara al paradero de Serena Tsukino. Esperaban que estando en Tokio, nuevamente en el palacio, al menos lograran averiguar algo.

Era curioso, para todas ese majestuoso lugar había sido su hogar durante dos años y siempre se alegraban de estar allí, pero ahora sentían que entraban al mismo infierno y por más que quisieran, no podían irse y debían seguir actuando como siempre hasta que encontraran a Serena y les dijera la verdad que ellas aun ignoraban.

-¡Chicas! ¡Qué bueno que volvieron! –dijo Artemis acercándose a ellas, siempre impecablemente vestido con su traje y su cabello blanco siempre peinado en su lugar

-¡Hola, Artemis!

-¿Cómo siguen Haruka y Michiru? –pregunto Ami

-Mucho mejor –respondió Artemis –Su Majestad sano por completo sus heridas gracias al Cristal de Plata. Ambas se encuentran descansando en su habitación

-Yo también quiero ir a descansar –dijo Mina –Estaré en mi habitación y no quiero que nadie me moleste

-¿No esperaras a ver a la Princesa?

-¿De qué hablas, Artemis? –pregunto Lita -¿Cuál Princesa?

-Obviamente de la Princesa Dorada ¿Es que no lo saben?

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas ante las palabras de Artemis. ¿Que era lo que ignoraban?

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Habla ya! –exigio Rei

-La capturaron unos caza-recompensas en China y la trajeron a Tokio. Luna fue al aeropuerto por ella y me llamo hace un rato para confirmarme que realmente se trata de la Princesa Dorada. Deben de estar por llegar en cualquier momento

Las puertas principales del palacio nuevamente se abrieron y tras ellas entraron varios guardias escoltando a Luna. Detrás de ella, custodiada por varios guardias, estaba Serena con las manos esposadas gritando con todas sus fuerzas que la liberaran.

Las inners estaban impactadas por lo que sucedía, allí estaba la mujer que tanto habían buscado, custodiada como si fuera la peor de las criminales ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

-¡Luna, espera! –grito Mina tratando de detenerla

-Ahora no, Mina –respondió Luna –Su Majestad me pidió que llevara a la Princesa ante ella cuando llegara, y eso es lo que haré

-Pero es que…

-Lo que sea, puede esperar

-¡Mina! ¡Soy yo, Serena! –gritaba ella con todas sus fuerzas al pasar a su lado -¡No dejen que Escarlata se salga con la suya! ¡Ayúdenme, chicas!

Los guardias empujaron a Serena con tal de que siguiera caminando, lo cual hizo sin dejar de voltear atrás para ver a las chicas. Algo dentro del interior de las inners se fracturo al verla. Ya no les quedaba duda de que debían hacer algo para ayudarla ¿Pero qué?

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Mina en un susurro –No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada

-Debemos ayudarla, pero no sin revelarnos ante los guardias y la Reina –dijo Rei

-Tengo una idea. Síganme

Ami las guio por un pasillo hasta llegar frente a una pintura de un paisaje, lo movió ligeramente a un costado, y ante ellas se reveló un pasadizo al que entraron.

-¿A dónde vamos, Ami?

-Al Salón del Trono –respondió la peli azul -De momento no podemos hacer nada si llevan a Serena con Su Majestad, pero si podemos cuidarla y observar lo que ocurre a través del falso espejo que hay en el Salón.

-¡Que buena idea! –dijo Lita -Sí Escarlata intenta hacerle algo, podemos intervenir rápidamente y protegerla

-Solo espero que Escarlata no trate de hacerle daño a Serena…

.

**.**

.

Serena fue llevada hasta un enorme salón y elegante salón, con un enorme candelabro de cristal en lo alto, varios cuadros y un enorme espejo en las paredes, así como un imponente trono. La habitación estaba iluminada por los tonos naranjas y rojos de la luz del atardecer que se filtraban a través de las cortinas del balcón, donde Serena logro ver una figura que no logro reconocer oculta entre tras las cortinas

-Su Majestad…

Luna y los guardias que la custodiaban, hicieron una reverencia a la figura del balcón. Serena la observaba firmemente. Solo unos metros la separaban de saber quién era realmente Escarlata

-Finalmente hemos traído ante usted a la Princesa Dorada –dijo Luna

-Salgan todos del salón y déjenme a solas con ella –ordeno Escarlata sin moverse de su lugar -No quiero que nadie me moleste

-Sí, Su Majestad

Nuevamente Luna y los guardias hicieron una reverencia, tras lo cual todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Serena sola en medio del salón

-Pensé que pasaría más tiempo antes de que nuevamente estuvieras frente a mí, pero me alegro de que no haya sido así

-Quien quiera que seas, te advierto que aunque este aquí, no te saldrás con la tuya, Escarlata

-Vaya… creí que al llamarte todos Princesa Dorada te acordarías de mi, pero veo que me equivoque.

-¿Quién eres?

Escarlata salió del balcón, y al dejar atrás las cortinas, Serena se quedo totalmente sorprendida ante lo que vio. Frente a ella estaba una mujer idéntica a ella: tez clara, cabello largo peinado en dos coletas y ojos azules, vestida con un elegante vestido blanco. La única diferencia entre ambas era el cabello, ya que Escarlata era pelirroja y Serena rubia.

-Soy Selena… tu hermana gemela

-No… Mi único hermano se llama Sammy. ¡Mientes!

-No, Serena. ¿Por qué crees que te llaman Princesa Dorada y a mi Escarlata? –pregunto la pelirroja –Durante el Milenio de Plata, así era como el pueblo diferenciaba a las Princesas de la Luna, por el color de nuestro cabello. La Princesa Dorada y la Princesa Escarlata… Aunque claro, ahora soy la Reina Escarlata

-Una reina que ha robado un trono que no le corresponde –dijo Serena -Soy yo quien debe gobernar Tokio de Cristal. No tú

-La única que ha robado lo que no le corresponde eres tú. Es increíble que no recuerdes todo lo que me has hecho

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hablo de que siempre me has quitado todo lo que me importaba: el Cristal de Plata, Tokio de Cristal, Endimión…

-No te atrevas a hablar de Darién

-Tengo que hacerlo para refrescarte la memoria, hermanita –dijo Escarlata –Ya que fuiste tú quien me quito el amor de Endimión. Si no hubiera sido por tu culpa, él y yo hubiéramos sido muy felices juntos

-Lo dudo, Darién y yo siempre fuimos felices, tanto en Milenio de Plata, como en todos estos años desde que nos reencontramos en esta vida, y lo hubiéramos sido en Tokio de Cristal si tu no hubieras cambiado el futuro

-Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer para recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece. En Milenio de Plata mi vida era perfecta. Yo nací dos minutos antes que tú, así que por derecho natural era la heredera de la Luna y futura reina. Pero tú te interpusiste siempre en mi camino, nuestra madre siempre prefirió a la dulce Serena… pero no me importaba ya que tenía el amor de Endimión. Él me amo desde el primer momento y no le importaba que tuviéramos que vernos en secreto a causa de los problemas diplomáticos entre la Tierra y la Luna. Todo era perfecto hasta que te metiste entre nosotros

-No… eso no es cierto

-Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad. El pasado que tú crees conocer es una mentira. Te interpusiste entre Endimión y yo porque la gran Reina Serenity creyó que un matrimonio entre los príncipes de la Tierra y la Luna arreglarían el conflicto; y obviamente la elegida de nuestra madre fuiste tú. Y mientras Endimión paseaba contigo en público durante el día, por las noches visitaba mi cama

Serena la miraba sin poder creer cada palabra que Escarlata decía. A pesar de que recupero algunos de sus recuerdos sobre el Milenio de Plata, había cosas que la rubia nunca logro recordar como quien había sido su padre en aquella época, así como algunos detalles sobre su vida. Pero conocía muy bien a Darién y sabia él que jamás hubiera hecho algo así

-Es imposible, no recuerdo nada de lo que dices. Además, Darién me amaba, nunca me habría engañado de esa manera

-Te equivocas, Serena, Endimión nunca te amo. Y tú lo sabías –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción

–Si no recuerdas nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, es porque la Reina Serenity se encargo de que así fuera. Por desgracia, tú le contaste a nuestra madre de tus sospechas de mi relación con Endimión y nos descubrieron mientras hacíamos el amor. Ambas se opusieron a nuestra relación a pesar de que sabían que nos amábamos e incluso planeábamos casarnos en secreto… Pero, por no ser lo que nuestra madre esperaba de mí y por considerarme una amenaza para el Reino Lunar, me condeno a vivir encerrada dentro de un diamante por toda la eternidad.

-Si la Reina Serenity te encerró en ese diamante para siempre, ¿cómo fue que lograste escapar?

-Gracias a la Pequeña Dama… Aunque bueno, Rini no era tan pequeña cuando la conocí

-¿Rini? ¡Eso no puede ser posible!

-Solo alguien que formara parte de la Familia de la Luna podría liberarme y ella lo hizo. Debo agradecer al destino que Rini encontrara entre las ruinas de Milenio de Plata el diamante en el que estaba y me liberara de mi encierro... Imagina mi sorpresa al encontrarme en el siglo XXX, en el glorioso Tokio de Cristal y saber que mi hermana se adueño de la vida que yo debía tener –dijo Escarlata –Fue una lástima que al cambiar el futuro, ella nunca naciera. Pero fue un precio necesario para conseguir lo que quería y tener la vida que siempre debí tener. Quien lo hubiera dicho, con solo la llave del tiempo regrese al pasado y logre cambiarlo para construir mi futuro

-Y arruinaste no solo mí vida, sino la de mi familia, mis amigos y todos los seres de este planeta y del resto de la galaxia. Por tu culpa murieron muchas personas: mi padre, Sammy, Yaten…

-Te lo advertí, Serena. El destino no existe, mucho menos ese destino tan hermoso que creías que te esperaba.

-Esas palabras… ¡Fuiste tú quien llamo a mi programa de radio el día que desaparecí!

-Sí, necesitaba divertirme un poco antes de poner en marcha mi plan –respondió Escarlata –Aunque claro, me divertí mucho más cuando me reuní con Endimión aquel día. A diferencia de ti, él si logro recordarme y recordó nuestro amor, sin duda revivimos viejos tiempos

-¡Mientes! Darién me amaba ¿Vez el anillo que cuelga en la cadena que llevo en mi cuello? Es el anillo de compromiso que Darién me daría. Me hubiera pedido que nos casáramos

-Dudo mucho que eso hubiera pasado, ya que al recordarme, Endimión no dudo ni un momento en unirse a mí y continuar junto a mí con mis planes.

_Hay veces que pienso que lo que me dijo Darién aquella noche fue porque él también estaba bajo la influencia de Escarlata, pero entre más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta de que no era así…_

Las palabras de Seiya resonaron en la mente de la rubia. El pelinegro creia que Darién era plenamente consciente de apoyar a Escarlata y no era manipulado como sus amigas. Eso confirmaba las sospechas de él y las palabras de la pelirroja, pero Serena se negaba a creerlo. ¡No queria creer algo así!

La rubia queria llorar de desesperación, pero no estaba dispuesta a derramar una sola lagrima frente a Escarlata

-Lastima que con las tontas de tus amigas, las sailors, no fuera tan facil como con Endimión -continuó hablando la pelirroja -Con ellas tuve que usar mis poderes para borrarles todos sus recuerdos de ti para que me sirvieran fielmente

-Lo mismo les hiciste a Luna y Artemis ¿verdad? Hiciste que me olvidaran

-Sí, además de que los convertí en humanos. Me son de más ayuda como humanos que como gatos. Todo iba marchando a la perfección de no haber sido porque ese amigo tuyo, Seiya Kou, mato a Endimión. Él me ha causado muchos problemas, al igual que el resto de los rebeldes

-¿Adivina qué? Seiya llegara muy pronto y me sacara de aquí. No permitirá que te salgas con la tuya

-Seiya Kou morirá antes de que logre poner un pie dentro de mi palacio. Al igual que tu. Ustedes no me sirven con vida

-¿Qué?

-Tú, Seiya Kou y todos los rebeldes que traten de rescatarte morirán. Mañana al amanecer morirás en una ejecución pública. Eso les dará un mensaje muy claro a todos los que quieran desafiarme. Con la muerte de la Princesa Dorada, por fin todos entenderán que nadie podrá derrotarme…

.

.

.

-No puede ser… ¡No podemos permitir que Escarlata la mate! ¡Debemos de hacer algo! –dijo Mina aun impactada por todo lo que habían escuchado, mientras observaba como unos guardias sacaban a Serena del Salón del Trono

Tenían razón, Escarlata lo único que hizo fue mentirles todo ese tiempo

-Tenemos menos de 12 horas para sacar de aquí a Serena –dijo Ami -Debemos de actuar rápido

-¿A alguien se le ocurre algún plan? –pregunto Lita

-Sí… -respondió Rei –Hay que robar una de las llaves de Plut y enviar a Serena al pasado para evitar que ocurra este futuro

* * *

_¡Ah! Escarlata esta por matar a Serena, Seiya y los demás van a ir a Tokio a rescatarla, y las inners quieren regresar a la rubia a su presente ¿lo lograran?_

_¡Eso lo descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo!  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer el nuevo capitulo de **Mujer Prohibida **¡No se lo pierdan!**  
**_


	9. Escape

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡En verdad me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Por fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante historia y sabremos que pasara con Serena ¿la salvaran? ¿o morira a manos de Escarlata? _

_¡Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Escape**

Dentro de unas horas estaría muerta.

Serena no estaba muy segura de que hora era, pero a través de una pequeña rendija de la pared se podía ver el oscuro cielo nocturno, apenas iluminado por la Luna que por momentos era ocultada por las nubes. En cuanto amaneciera, todo acabaría para ella

La rubia trataba de no pensar en ello, pero era algo difícil de olvidar y más al encontrarse en una oscura y fría celda del calabozo del Palacio de Cristal. Había buscado cualquier grieta o hueco entre las paredes, lo que sea con tal de salir de ahí, pero no había hallado nada. Y aunque lograra salir, había varios guardias custodiando el acceso a su celda y no podría derrotarlos ella, no sin sus poderes o algun arma.

Tenía hambre y frio, pero apenas y le prestaba atención a ello, sus pensamientos estaban en las palabras que le había dicho Escarlata. Aun le costaba asimilar lo que le había dicho y descifrar que tanta verdad había en cada frase dicha por la pelirroja.

¿Qué Escarlata era su hermana? De eso no le cabía duda por el enorme parecido físico entre ambas y el hecho de que ella pudiera utilizar el Cristal de Plata. ¿La vida de Selena en Milenio de Plata? Era difícil saberlo, aun había muchas lagunas en los recuerdos de la rubia de esa época. Además, la Reina Serenity siempre le había parecido una mujer justa y generosa, y lo que Serena sabia de ella, no coincidía con lo dicho por Escarlata. Pero si era cierto, eso explicaría él porque tanto rencor de la pelirroja hacia ella. Ambas eran víctimas de las decisiones de la Reina de la Luna.

¿Darién? Lo que le hacia contado Seiya de Darién sobre cómo había actuado tras su desaparición coincidía en lo dicho por Escarlata, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que él quizás fue manipulado como sus amigas. Serena lo conocía desde hace más de 10 años, no quería creer que Darién hubiera actuado de esa manera, que nunca la hubiera amado. Simplemente no quería creerlo. Lo que había sentido por él no podía estar basado en una mentira.

Y ahora ya no estaba segura de lo que ella sentía por Darién. Ni de lo que sentía por Seiya

Tenía las horas contadas y solo deseaba volver a verlo. Quería escuchar su voz llamándola Bombón. Quería volver a sentir la calidez de sus labios… Su mejor amigo, su vecino, su confidente, su gran apoyo, el hombre que la había salvado incontables veces desde que llegara al futuro. No estaba segura de cómo había pasado, pero creía que se había enamorado de Seiya.

Si no salía de ese calabozo, nunca podría decirle a Seiya lo que sentía por él.

Tampoco podría volver a ver a sus amigos, su familia, no podría salvar a todas las personas que murieron por culpa de Escarlata…

-Perdóname, Yaten… Pero creo ya no podre cumplir con la promesa que te hice

Serena ya no soporto más, y en la oscuridad de su celda libero esas lágrimas que había contenido desde el momento que la capturaron.

Ella era la esperanza para todos, creían que regresándola al pasado salvarían a todos, pero conforme los minutos pasaban, la posibilidad de volver al 2010 se veía más lejana conforme se acercaba la hora de su muerte…

**S&S**

Rei entro sin hacer ruido en la habitación de Sailor Plut. Afortunadamente para ella, la sailor del tiempo no se encontraba allí. Sin perder el tiempo, quito uno de los cuadros de la pared, tras de ella estaba una pequeña caja fuerte. Varios meses atrás, mucho antes de que supiera algo sobre la Princesa Dorada, vio a Plut guardar las llaves que conducían a la Puerta del Tiempo allí. Afortunadamente la pelinegra tenia buena memoria y logro recordar la contraseña.

En cuanto se abrió la caja, Rei tomo una de las llaves que se encontraban cuidadosamente colocadas allí, la guardo dentro de su capa y coloco el cuadro nuevamente en la pared. No se veía nada que mostrara lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Rei volteo asustada al ver en el umbral de la puerta a Hotaru. La guardiana de Saturno la miraba con una frialdad y dureza demasiado duras para su edad. A pesar de tener 22 años, Hotaru era una de las que más se tomaba en serio su papel de Sailor y proteger a toda costa a Escarlata.

La guardiana de Marte pensó en decirle la verdad y contar con su ayuda para liberar a Serena, pero su lealtad a la Reina era tan grande que iba a ser muy difícil lograr convencerla de lo que realmente pasaba. Tenía que dejar las cosas tal como estaban y darse prisa, se le acababa el tiempo a quien consideraba la legitima Reina de Tokio de Cristal

-Te hice una pregunta, Rei ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a buscar a Setsuna, pero es obvio que no está aquí

-Se encuentra en la habitación de Haruka y Michiru –respondió Hotaru -¿Para que la buscabas?

-Nada que no pueda esperar hasta mañana. Ya es tarde, me voy a dormir –dijo Rei caminando hacia la puerta

-Es lo mejor. Todas debemos madrugar para la ejecución de la Princesa Dorada

-Lo sé… Buenas noches, Hotaru

Rei salió de la habitación de Setsuna tratando de mantenerse tranquila. La Reina Escarlata había pedido a las Sailor y todos los miembros de la Corte Real que estuvieran presentes en la ejecución de Serena. Quería convertir la muerte de la rubia en un espectáculo para vanagloriarse y demostrarle a toda la galaxia quien tenía el poder.

Era una lástima para Escarlata que su reino de terror pronto llegaría a su fin.

La pelinegra siguió caminando hasta que llego a la cocina del palacio. Allí solamente se encontraban Mina y Lita llegando unas botellas de agua, mientras que Ami trabajaba en su computadora portátil.

-¿Lo tienes? –pregunto Lita en cuanto advirtió la llegada de Rei

-Sí, aunque un minuto más y casi me descubre Hotaru

-¿No sé dio cuenta de que tomaste la llave? –pregunto Mina preocupada

-No, no sospecha nada. No hay de qué preocuparse –dijo Rei -¿Ya está todo listo?

-Sí, con esto dormiremos a los guardias –respondió Lita -No despertaran hasta que amanezca

-¿Ya sabes por donde la sacaremos, Ami? –pregunto la pelinegra

-Sí. Desde el calabozo del palacio podremos acceder a los túneles del metro subterráneo de la ciudad –respondió la peli azul

-Perfecto, nadie se dará cuenta de la ausencia de Serena hasta que sea demasiado tarde y ella de regreso en su presente

-Entonces en marcha, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Las inners emprendieron el camino hacia las escaleras que las bajarían hacia el calabozo. A la entrada, pudieron ver a grupo de guardias custodiando el lugar. Al verlas, los guardias les hicieron una reverencia

-Oh, no es necesario, muchachos –dijo Lita amablemente -Es muy tarde y sabemos que han hecho un buen trabajo al cuidar a la Princesa.

-Así que les trajimos un poco de agua fresca. Seguramente les caerá muy bien –dijo Mina repartiendo las botellas de agua entre los soldados

-Son ustedes muy amables, se los agradecemos –respondió uno de los guardias

-Ni lo mencionen, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Todos los guardias bebieron del agua y no tardaron ni un minuto en caer dormidos ante los pies de las sailors. Entre todas buscaron en los bolsillos de cada uno hasta hallar la llave de la celda. Una vez que la obtuvieron, caminaron por los pasillos del calabozo en busca de la rubia.

La encontraron en una de las celdas más alejadas, sentada en el piso sosteniendo sus rodillas entre sus brazos. En cuanto Ami abrió la celda, Serena levanto la vista para verlas y se puso de pie rápidamente, se aparto a un rincón lejos de las inners…

-¡No voy a dejar que me maten! ¡Así tenga que quedarme para siempre aquí! –grito Serena alterada-¡Si quieren sacarme para llevarme con Escarlata, no les será tan fácil!

-Tranquilízate. Vinimos a ayudarte –dijo Mina dando un par de pasos aproximándose a ella

-¿Ayudarme? –dijo la rubia confundida

-Si, Serena. No vamos a permitir que Escaralata te mate

-¿Eso significa que… me recuerdan? ¿Saben quién soy?

-No exactamente, no tenemos recuerdos de ti –dijo Ami

-Pero sabemos que deberías ser tú la Reina de Tokio de Cristal –dijo Lita acercándose a Serena junto a las demás

-¿Como saben eso si no me recuerdan?

-Escuchamos todo lo que te dijo Escarlata cuando te reuniste con ella esta tarde. Por eso es que vamos a ayudarte a salir de aquí –dijo Rei –Ella ya ha mentido bastante y no vamos a permitir que se salga con la suya

-¡Estoy tan contenta del lado correcto! –dijo Serena abrazando a sus amigas -¡Como los viejos tiempos!

-¿Viejos tiempos? –pregunto Lita confundida

-Sí… de donde yo vengo nosotras somos las mejores amigas del mundo. Siempre juntas en las buenas y en las malas, sin importar lo que suceda

-Eso suena muy bello, Serena –dijo Mina con una sonrisa

-En el pasado todo era bello, a pesar de los problemas que había… Pero este sitio es horrible. El futuro me parece el mismo infierno

-Pero pronto evitaras que todo esto suceda –dijo Rei entregándole a Serena la llave del Tiempo –Regresaras a tu presente con la ayuda de la llave ¿Sabes cómo usarla?

-Sí, se lo que debo de hacer para cruzar la Puerta del Tiempo

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de irnos –dijo Lita saliendo de la celda -Hay que darnos prisa y salir de aquí lo más pronto posible

-Me parece bien, pero tengo una duda ¿Cómo lo haremos? –dijo Serena -No me digan que piensan sacarme de aquí por la puerta de enfrente

-Claro que no –respondió Ami –Tenemos nuestra ruta de escape. ¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa!

**S&S**

-¿Están seguros de que esto funcionara? Porque si no es así, Bombón…

-¡Tranquilízate, Seiya! –dijo Nicolás –Todo saldrá bien. Dentro de poco Serena estará a salvo con nosotros

-Es por aquí –dijo Taiki –Síganme

Seiya, Nicolás, Andrew y Sophie siguieron a Taiki, ocultos entre las sombras de la noche, corrieron hacia la entrada subterránea de una de las estaciones del metro de Tokio.

El plan era simple: caminar por los túneles del metro hasta llegar al palacio de Escarlata, debajo del cual estaba la antigua estación de la Torre de Tokio. Por allí podrían entrar, buscar a Serena y sacarla. Si llegaban a toparse con algún guardia que les causara problemas, lo cual era muy probable, todos los rebeldes de los campamentos de la Tierra estaban situados en varios puntos estrategicos de la ciudad esperando instrucciones para entrar en acción. Había tantos rebeldes que casi igualaban en número al ejército de Escarlata.

Si las cosas no resultaban según lo planeado, aun existía la posibilidad de poner en marcha el plan B.

Una vez dentro del subterráneo, y con las armas listas para atacar, encendieron unas linternas y emprendieron el camino por los túneles. Tras más de dos kilómetros de recorrido en calma, Andrew alcanzo a escuchar un pequeño murmullo proveniente del otro lado del túnel

-¿Escucharon eso? –pregunto Andrew a los demás

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Sophie confundida

-Seguramente deben de ser ratas

-No… Creo que hay alguien más aparte de nosotros aquí. Apaguen las linternas

Todos apagaron las linternas, escuchando con atención en la oscuridad. Andrew no se equivocaba, no muy lejos de ellos se escuchaban lo que parecían ser varios pasos. Alguien se acercaba…

-Estén alertas –susurro Taiki indicándoles que se escondieran detrás de un vagón abandonado –Lo atacaremos en cuanto esté más cerca

El grupo espero en la oscuridad, con las armas listas para el ataque. El sonido de los pasos se fue haciendo más firme conforme se acercaba, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era una, sino varias personas, y al parecer eran mujeres por el sonido de los tacones al escucharse cada vez más cerca, así como la luz de las linternas que tenían sus enemigos.

Una vez que los desconocidos estuvieron lo bastante cerca, todos salieron de su escondite con las armas en alto dispuestos a atacar. Fue entonces que vieron que frente a ellos estaban las inners, dispuestas también a atacar…

-¡No! ¡No les hagan nada! –grito Serena estando entre las Sailors

-¿Bombón?

-¡Seiya!

Serena se abrió paso entre sus amigas y corrió a abrazar al pelinegro. Seiya estrecho con tal fuerza que parecia que no quería volver a soltarla. Fue imposible para la rubia no derramar algunas lagrimas de alegria de volver a ver al pelinegro una vez más.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Bombón. Temíamos no volver a verte

-Yo también tenía mucho miedo de no volver a verlos –respondió ella separándose del pelinegro para abrazar a sus amigos

-¿Te encuentras bien, Serena? –pregunto Andrew

-Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse

-¿Y ellas…? –dijo Taiki mirando a las Sailors. No estaba muy seguro de porque al estar tan cerca, habían decidido no atacarlos

-Las chicas me ayudaron a escapar del palacio –dijo Serena -Ellas están de nuestro lado

-Eso significa que… -dijo Nicolás antes de acercarse a Rei y abrazarla –Había esperado demasiado a que llegara este momento, Rei

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! –grito la pelinegra liberándose rápidamente de Nicolás

-Pero creí que…

-Ellas no recuperan sus recuerdos. No tienen idea de quienes son ustedes, chicos –dijo Serena

-Pero parece que ustedes si saben muy bien quienes somos nosotras –dijo Lita

-Así es, las conocemos a todas muy bien, mejor que nadie podría agregar –respondió Andrew –Tu eres mi novia, Lita

-¿Novia? –dijo la castaña sorprendida

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tú eres… -trato de decir Rei mirando a Nicolás

-Si, Rei –contesto Nicolás como si le leyera el pensamiento

-Y tú, Taiki… -dijo Ami

-Soy tu novio, Ami –respondió el castaño

-No puedo creerlo… -dijo la peli azul sin salir de su asombro –Lo que paso en Roma… Siento mucho haberte lastimado

-Eso ya quedo atrás. Lo importante es que ahora estas aquí –dijo Taiki tomándola de las manos

Ami, Rei y Lita aun estaban sorprendidas de reencontrarse con quienes habían sido sus novios. Mina las observaba en silencio, sintiendo un hueco en el pecho al imaginar cómo habría sido el reencuentro con aquel peli plateado gruñón que ahora solo vivía en sus recuerdos…

-Yaten nunca dejo de amarte, Mina –dijo Serena –Pensaba en ti todo el tiempo

-Solo desearía verlo una vez más…

-Lo harás, y no una, sino miles de veces. Cuando solucione todo esto, ustedes van a volver a estar juntos como antes

-Siendo así hay que darnos prisa –dijo Mina siguiendo caminando en la dirección en que iban -Debemos ir lo suficientemente lejos del Palacio para que nadie se dé cuenta de que te iras de aquí

-Supongo que te refieres a sacar a Serena de Tokio ¿verdad? –dijo Sophie caminando tras ella junto con los demás

-Más bien a que deje el 2012 y regrese a su tiempo –respondió Mina

-¿Pero, cómo? Apenas y ha iniciado la construcción de la máquina del tiempo

-Ya no la necesito, Sophie. Tengo una llave de la Puerta del tiempo –dijo Serena –Con eso regresare a mi presente

-Y por eso hay que irnos lo más lejos posible del palacio, para que cuando Serena abra el portal, nadie pueda llegar para tratar de detenerla

-Hay que reconocerlo, ese es un buen plan –dijo Nicolás

-Aunque yo aun me sigo preguntando cómo fue que lograron burlar a los guardias que patrullan la ciudad –dijo Ami

-No esperaras que te revelemos los mejores secretos de la rebelión ¿o sí?

-Creo que no… Pero al menos están conscientes de lo arriesgado que es para ustedes estar aquí –dijo Lita –Los guardias tienen órdenes de atacar a cualquiera que se encuentre en los alrededores del palacio

-Lo sabemos, pero nosotros también estamos preparados para atacar si es necesario –respondió Seiya –Escarlata no podrá detenernos tan fácilmente

-Escarlata… -murmuro Serena recordando su encuentro con ella horas antes

-¿Pasa algo, Bombón?

-Solo pensaba en ella…

-¿La viste? ¿Ya sabes quién es?

-Sí… es mi hermana gemela

-¿Hermana? –dijeron los chicos sorprendidos al escucharla

-Es una larga historia

-Aun nos queda mucho camino por recorrer –dijo Andrew - ¿por qué no nos cuentas que averiguaste sobre ella?

**S&S**

Luna entro en la habitación de Haruka y Michiru, ahí las encontró recostadas en su cama. Hotaru y Setsuna estaban sentadas a un costado platicando con ellas. Las cuatro voltearon a ver a la pelinegra cuando entro

-Luna...

-¿Cómo se encuentran, chicas?

-Bien, aunque odio estar sin hacer nada –respondió Haruka

-Saben que tienen que descansar –dijo Setsuna -Mañana ya podrán levantarse y podrán regresar a sus actividades con normalidad

-¿No han visto a Mina o a las demás? –pregunto Luna

-No. Yo solo vi a Rei hace un rato, pero dijo que ya se iba a ir a dormir –dijo Hotaru –Seguramente ya deben de estar dormidas

-Lo dudo mucho, las fui a buscar a sus habitaciones y no están.

-Deben de andar por ahí –dijo Michiru –Quizás fueron a ver que todo siga en orden con la Princesa Dorada

-Es lo que Artemis cree, por eso fue a buscarlas al calabozo –dijo Luna –Pero es extraño que nadie las haya visto.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué las buscas, Luna?

-Cuando regrese del aeropuerto, parecía que Mina quería hablar conmigo de algo importante, por eso la estoy buscando… Pero parece que no era tan urgente, sino ya me hubiera buscado para que hablaram…

-¡Luna! –grito Artemis al entrar corriendo en la habitación

-¿Qué te pasa, Artemis? ¿Por qué entraste así?

-No está… La Princesa Dorada no esta

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunto Michiru

-Lo que dije, la Princesa no está –contesto él –Fui al calabozo a buscar a las chicas, pero ni ellas ni la Princesa estaban ahí. Solo hallé a los guardias que la cuidaban inconscientes

-Eso no puede ser posible… No pudo haber escapado tan fácilmente

-A menos de que la hayan ayudado Mina y las demás

-Lo que estás diciendo es muy grave, Artemis –dijo Setsuna

-Lo sé. Logre despertar a los guardias y me dijeron que antes de quedar inconscientes, las inners fueron a llevarles agua y después de eso no saben que paso –dijo Artemis –Creo que las chicas los durmieron para poder sacar a la Princesa. Ya mande a buscarlas por todo el palacio y no aparecen

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando…

-Si son ciertas las sospechas de Artemis, debemos buscarlas rápido, no deben de estar muy lejos –dijo Setsuna poniéndose de pie –Vamos, Hotaru

-Nosotras también vamos con ustedes –dijo Haruka levantándose de la cama

-Casi mueren en aquella explosión en Alejandría, no creo que sea buena idea que vengan

-Ya se nos escapo una vez esa Princesa. No dejaremos que pase una segunda vez –dijo Haruka tomando su pluma de transformación –Luna, Artemis, avísenle a Su Majestad de lo ocurrido y alerten a todos los guardias. Debemos capturar a la Princesa Dorada a como dé lugar…

**S&S**

Serena y los demás siguieron caminando por varios kilómetros a través de los túneles del subterráneo. Subieron por las escaleras de una de las estaciones. Observaron con atención la zona sin salir de la estación notando que no hubiera ningún guardia cerca

-Ami y yo iremos adelante para asegurarnos de que el camino este libre –dijo Lita –Mina, Rei, quédense detrás de ellos. Les avisaremos cuando puedan seguirnos

Ami y Mina salieron de la estación y corrieron por la avenida asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie vigilando la zona. Se escondieron detrás de un auto abandonado e hicieron señales a los demás para que se reunieran con ellas. Al no ver a nadie más aparte de ellos, siguieron avanzando por la avenida…

-¡Grito Mortal!

El ataque de Sailor Plut provenía de detrás del grupo. Voltearon justo a tiempo para lograr esquivarlo.

Junto a la guardiana del Tiempo, se encontraban el resto de las outers.

-¡Traidoras! –grito Uranus furiosa -¿Cómo es posible que ayudaran a escapar a esa mujer?

-Serena es la única que merece nuestra lealtad, no la mentirosa de Escarlata –grito Mina

-¿Cómo se atreven a hablar de esa forma de nuestra Reina? –grito Hotaru

-Solo decimos la verdad –dijo Ami -Abran los ojos y dense cuenta de la verdad

-Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna… ¡Por favor, traten de recordar! ¡Soy yo! ¡Serena!

-A nosotras no podrás engañarnos tan fácilmente… ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor Neptune ataco con tal fuerza a las inners y los rebeldes, que ellos casi no tuvieron oportunidad de ponerse a salvo.

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

-¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus contraatacaron a las outers, pero Saturn uso su campo de energia para protegerlas del ataque

-¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Nosotras las detendremos! –grito Sailor Mars

-¡No, Rei!

-¡No permitiremos que se escape la Princesa Dorada! –grito Uranus -¡Tierra Tiembla!

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

-¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

-¡Rápido! ¡Deben irse ahora!

-¡No! –grito Serena viendo como las inner y las outers peleaban entre ellas

-¡Las outers son demasiado poderosas, Bombón! ¡Solo ellas pueden detenerlas! ¡Debemos de irnos!

-¡No! ¡No!

-¡Llévense a Serena y manténgala a salvo!

-¡Vámonos ya!

Seiya tomo de la mano a Serena y se alejo corriendo junto con ella y los demás de la batalla entre las sailors.

-¡Chicas!

Rei volteo al escuchar los gritos de Serena y los vio lo suficientemente lejos dando la vuelta en una esquina. Ahora ella y las demás debían de encargarse de mantener a las outers ocupadas el suficiente tiempo para evitar que fueran tras ella.

-¡Reflejo Submarino!

Neptune aprovecho la oportunidad al ver distraida a la guardiana de Marte y ataco directamente a ella. Rei choco contra el muro de un edificio, a varios metros de distancia de donde se encontraba.

-¡Rei!

-Será mejor que no nos estorben -dijo Uranus -De ser necesario, las mataremos con tal de capturar a la Princesa Dorada

-¡Entonces matennos! Si ese es el precio que tenemos que pagar para salvar a Serena, con tal de que ella vuelva al pasado y cambie ese horrible futuro ¡Haganlo! Pero les advierto que nosotras no nos rendiremos tan facilmente...

**S&S**

Había comenzado a llover cuando Sophie, Nicolás, Andrew, Taiki, Seiya y Serena lograron esconderse en un callejon. La ciudad estaba repleta de guardias, por lo que habían dado la orden a todos los miembros de la rebelión que iniciaran el ataque.

Tokio se había convertido literalmente en una zona de guerra y parecía que no existía la posibilidad de poder escapar, mucho menos de encontrar un lugar en donde Serena pudiera usar la llave del Tiempo y evitar que algún guardia tratara de evitar que escapara…

-Los guardias no tardaran mucho en llegar aquí –dijo Serena –Debemos movernos

-Tal vez si logramos llegar hasta el parque No. 10, desde allí Bombón pueda usar la llave del Tiempo

-Suena buena idea –dijo Taiki –El parque es lo bastante grande y podremos hallar un sitio apartado en donde los guardias no nos encuentren

-Si queremos que eso funcione, chicos, creo que es hora de aplicar el plan B –dijo Sophie.

Andrew, Nicolás, Taiki y Seiya intercambiaron miradas antes de mover sus cabezas de forma afirmativa

-¿Cuál es plan B? –pregunto Serena

-Me voy a hacer pasar por ti –respondió Sophie comenzando a peinar su cabello en dos coletas

-¡No! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

-Es la única manera para evitar que te capturen. Seré el señuelo perfecto, así los guardias irán tras de mí y tu podrás escapar

-¡Es una locura! Chicos, por favor, no… debe de haber otra manera

-Lamentablemente no la hay, Serena –dijo Nicolás –Andrew y yo nos iremos con Sophie y la cuidaremos. Haremos que los guardias nos sigan y podrás irte de aquí junto con Taiki y Seiya

-Es muy arriesgado. Si algo sale mal ustedes podrían…

-¿Morir? –dijo Andrew –Lo sabemos, pero aun así lo haremos

-No… Yaten murió por mi causa. No voy a permitir que ustedes también mueran.

-Recuerda que Yaten aun está vivo en el pasado, al igual que nosotros si nos llegara a ocurrir algo –dijo Nicolás –Pero tú eres la única que puede salvarnos, Serena

-Tienes que salir de aquí y volver al 2010 –dijo Andrew –Debes asegurarte de que este futuro no ocurra. Solo así nos salvaras a todos

-Los guardias vienen –dijo Sophie mirando en uno de los extremos del callejon tras terminar de peinarse –Deberíamos irnos

Serena abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Andrew y Nicolás. Nuevamente estaba llorando.

-Tengan cuidado, chicos

-Tú también, Serena –dijo Nicolás

-Y no llores –dijo Andrew -Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto cuando vuelvas al pasado

Seiya y Taiki se acercaron para despedirse de ellos. La rubia se acerco a Sophie

-Nunca me han gustado las despedidas, Serena. Así que es mejor que no digas nada

-En ese caso solo diré gracias. Por todo lo que has hecho tanto por mi madre, mis amigos y por lo que vas a hacer

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, de algo tiene que servir que yo tambien sea rubia -dijo Sophie con una pequeña sonrisa -Quizás yo no sea una Sailor scout, o una princesa, pero trato de salvar al mundo a mi manera… Yo tenia muchos contactos en la policia de Tokio, así que no dudes en buscarme cuando regreses al pasado, quizas pueda ayudarte en algo cuando Escarlata inicie su invasión

-Lo recordare, Sophie. Gracias

Sophie se alejo de ella, se acerco a Seiya y lo beso brevemente. Todos la miraron sorprendidos por lo que hizo

-Sophie, yo... -comenzo a decir el pelinegro sin salir de su asombro tras ese beso

-No digas nada, Seiya. Siempre he sentido curiosidad por saber como seria besarte y quise hacerlo... Buena suerte

Unos momentos después, Sophie, junto con Andrew y Nicolás, salieron de su escondite y corrieron hacia el sur de la calle.

Taiki, Serena y Seiya, escondidos aun en el callejon, pudieron verlos alejarse cuando un guardia logro ver a sus amigos y emprendió la persecución tras ellos junto con el resto de los guardias cerca. La calle quedo completamente vacia

-Es nuestro turno. Hay que llegar pronto al parque

Los tres salieron de su escondite, y empapados gracias a la lluvia, corrieron hacia el norte rumbo al parque No. 10. Los sonidos de las batallas resonaban con cada paso que daban en dirección al parque. No podían estar muy seguros de quien iban ganando, pero debían poner el marcador a su favor regresando a Serena lo más pronto posible al pasado.

Estaban a menos de dos calles de llegar hasta el parque, cuando vieron a un pequeño grupo de soldados. Se escondieron detras de un viejo auto pero era cuestión de tiempo para que los descubrieran

-¡Llevate a Serena al parque, Seiya!

-¡No te vamos a dejar solo contra los guardias! -dijo Seiya

-¡La prioridad es que Serena regrese al pasado! ¡Así que hagan lo que les digo! ¡Yo los cubriré!

-Pero, Taiki...

-No te preocupes por mi, Serena. Nos volveremos a ver en el 2010.

-¿Quien anda ahi? -grito un guardia acercandose hacia donde estaban los tres

-¡Vayanse! ¡Ahora!

Taiki, comenzó a disparar con su ballesta hacia los guardias. Serena y Seiya corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia el parque No. 10.

Con cada paso que daban, estaban tras ellos el inconfundible sonido de la guerra. La rubia volteo por un momento y logro ver que detras de ella iba un pequeño grupo de guardias persiguiendolos

-¡Nos van a alcanzar, Seiya!

-¡No te detengas, Bombón! ¡Sigue corriendo! -grito Seiya preparando su arco y flecha para atacar. Empezo a dispararle a sus perseguidores

Seiya siguio corriendo detrás de la rubia, disparando contra aquellos a quienes Taiki no había conseguido detener.

-¡Seiya!

-¡Corre, Bombón! ¡Voy detras de ti!

La persecución aun no terminaba cuando lograron internarse dentro del parque No. 10. Seiya continuaba gritandole a la rubia que no se detuviera, por lo que Serena siguio corriendo y no se detuvo hasta que llego a la orilla del lago. Allí no había ningún guardia cerca

-¡Lo logramos, Seiya! –dijo ella volteando, pero no lo vio tras ella.

Serena volteo a verlo, pero él no estaba tras ella. Un enorme agujero se instalo en su interior al no verlo.

-¡Seiya! ¿En donde estas? ¡Seiya!

Los sonidos de la batalla se oian muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella. Miraba a su alrededor, pero ahi estaba sola.

-Bombón...

Seiya apareció pronto entre los arboles, caminando muy despacio. Tenía su playera empapada de sangre, apoyando una mano en el origen de la hemorragia, justo encima de la cadera, en el costado derecho; con la mano izquierda sostenia su arco y flechas. Serena corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia él

-¡No puede ser! ¡Estas herido!

-No te preocupes, Bombón… Es solo un rasguño

-¡Pero si estas sangrando!

Serena lo ayudo a tumbarse bajo al pie de un árbol. Se arrodillo a su lado y rasgo las mangas de su blusa con tal de detener la hemorragia, pero la sangre no se detenía, e incluso mancho la ropa de ella mientras ejercía presión sobre la herida de Seiya

-Resiste, Seiya, vas a estar bien… Solo tengo que detener la hemorragia y te llevare a un lugar seguro. Todo va a salir bien

-Tienes que irte… Usa la llave del tiempo y regresa al pasado

-¡No! ¡No me iré y te dejare así!

-Debes hacerlo… Ahora… -dijo él colocando una mano sobre el rostro de ella

-¡No! –grito Serena sintiendo como las lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla

-¿Olvidas que ese era el plan?... Llegar aqui...para que tu regreses al pasado

Serena sacudio la cabeza en forma negativa a pesar de saber que era cierto. Sus amigos habian arriesgado sus vidas con tal de que ella llegara hasta allí. Ahora debia volver al pasado

-De ti depende derrotar a Escarlata y salvar a todos… Por favor... Tienes que irte, Bombón

-Está bien, me ire...

-Llevate mis armas... No es mucho, pero te serviran

Serena tomo las armas del pelinegro, sin poder controlar su llanto. No soportaba verlo así. Seiya estaba a un paso de la muerte y todo por arriesgar su vida para protegerla

-Seiya...

-No te preocupes por mi y vete... seguramente los guardias no tardaran en llegar hasta aqui... -dijo él tomando la mano de ella con dificultad-Date prisa... no deben de atraparte

-Antes de irme, hay algo que tengo que decirte, Seiya... creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

-Es bueno saberlo... porque yo sé que estoy enamorado de ti, Bombón

Seiya acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso con mucha dulzura, sintiendo como las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la rubia.

Serena se separo de él y se puso de pie limpiando sus lágrimas. Seiya solto la mano de ella y la miro tratando de mantener una sonrisa mientras la rubia se alejaba unos pasos de él y sacaba la llave del Tiempo, la cual alzo por encima de su cabeza

-¡Guardián del Tiempo! ¡Rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa Puerta del Tiempo! ¡Yo te invoco, oh Dios poderoso, tú eres el único que controlas el tiempo! ¡Padre Guardián! ¡Cronos! ¡Enséñanos tu camino! ¡Protégenos con tu poder! ¡Enséñanos tu sendero luminoso!

El camino del tiempo se abrió ante Serena, ella miro a Seiya una vez más antes de entrar, tras lo que desaparecio.

Serena se habia ido. Y Seiya tambien

* * *

_Yo sé, todas deben de estar llorando porque murio Seiya, pero les tengo una buena noticia ¡Seiya esta vivo en el pasado!_

_Ahora que Serena por fin logro escapar de futuro, sin duda la esperan muchas cosas como reencontrarse con Seiya y su familia, Darién... Sin duda el siguiente capitulo nos traera muchas sorpresas, ya que estamos en **la recta final del fic**. Nos quedan un par de capitulos más y el epilogo, ¡así que sigan muy pendientes de esta historia!  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer el nuevo capitulo de **Mujer Prohibida **¡No se lo pierdan!_


	10. Volver

_ ¡Hola!_

¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡En verdad me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capitulo anterior!

Yo sé, muchas deben de estar aun tristes porque se nos murio Seiya del futuro, pero tras esta larga ausencia por aqui, les traigo este capitulo que espero que recompence la espera.

¡Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 09**

**Volver**

Serena cayo de golpe contra el suelo, un poco aturdida por la caída, miro su cuerpo para comprobar que estaba bien. Aparte del hecho de que estaba empapada y su ropa estaba manchada con la sangre de Seiya, podía decir que estaba entera. Miro sus manos: en la derecha sostenía el arco y las flechas de Seiya. En la izquierda, además del vendaje de su mano, sostenía la llave del tiempo.

La rubia se puso de pie, colgó la llave alrededor de su cuello y cargo en su espalda el arco y las flechas antes de girar sobre si misma mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el mismo punto en donde había usado la llave del tiempo, a orillas del lago del parque No. 10. A unos pasos de ella se encontraba el árbol en donde había dejado a Seiya momentos antes. Pero lo demás era diferente a como era cuando estaba en el futuro: no era de madrugada y ni llovía, sino que la luz de la tarde iluminaba el parque. Los sonidos de guerra que se escuchaban por todo Tokio cuando se fue, fueron sustituidos por las risas de los niños jugando, la gente caminaba con sus familias, las parejas estaban sentadas en las bancas disfrutando del día, tal y como ella lo recordaba.

Lo había logrado. Estaba de regreso en el 2010.

Las campanadas del reloj del parque resonaron por encima de los demás sonidos. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… Las seis de la tarde. Tenía que darse prisa ya que en menos de diez minutos su yo del pasado tocaría la llave que la envió al futuro, debía detenerla.

Serena corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el parque hasta su departamento. Logro ver el edificio antes de que cruzara la calle que separaba su departamento con el parque. Al cruzar, vio que estacionado frente a la puerta principal estaba su auto. Eso significaba que Seiya y Serena del pasado se estaban despidiendo frente a sus respectivas puertas. Se le acababa el tiempo.

Una vez que entro al edificio, la rubia no tuvo paciencia para esperar el elevador, por lo que subió a toda prisa por las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso. Estaba a menos de cinco escalones para llegar, cuando le entro el pánico al escuchar cómo se cerraban las puertas, tanto de su departamento como del de Seiya.

–¡No! ¡Esperen! –grito al terminar de subir las escaleras.

–¿Bombón?

Seiya abrió la puerta de su departamento al escuchar su voz, la miro sorprendido cuando vio que venía de las escaleras y se acercaba corriendo a él, empapada y manchada de sangre. No entendía porque si la acababa de ver en perfecto estado entrar a su hogar.

–¡Seiya!

–¿Pero qué…?

El pelinegro no tuvo oportunidad de seguir hablando ya que antes de que reaccionara, Serena lo beso. Ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos y cuando estaba por hacerlo para corresponderle, ella se separo y toco su rostro sin dejar de verlo maravillada.

–Es como un milagro… no puedo creer que seas tú, Seiya. –dijo ella sin retirar la mirada de él.

Seiya estaba intacto, sin ninguna herida ni las marcadas ojeras que tenía en el futuro, ni siquiera tenía la cicatriz en su rostro. Mucho menos se estaba desangrando como la última vez que la rubia lo vio.

–Me encantaría decir lo mismo de ti, Bombón –dijo él preocupado –¿Por qué estas empapada? ¿Y la sangre en tu ropa? ¿Estás herida?

–No, yo estoy bien. La sangre no es mía.

–Ok, es bueno saber eso. Ahora explícame ¿Cómo hiciste para venir de las escaleras cuando hace menos de dos minutos te vi entrar a tu departamento? ¿Por qué parece que vienes de alguna zona de guerra? Y aun más importante, y no es que me queje, pero ¿por qué me besaste?

–Porque vengo del futuro.

–¿El futuro? –Repitió él sorprendido –Debe de ser un futuro no muy lejano porque estas igual de hermosa que siempre.

Serena no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante esas palabras. Frente a ella estaba el Seiya que tanto quería y del que se había enamorado.

–En realidad, este es mi presente, pero fui enviada al futuro… es una larga historia –dijo ella dando un suspiro –Te prometo que te explicare todo, pero ahora debemos darnos prisa. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

–¿Para qué?

–Para salvar al mundo –respondió ella –Necesito que abras mi puerta ya. Dime que aun tienes la llave que te di.

–Sí, aquí la tengo.

Seiya busco rápidamente en su llavero la llave del departamento de Serena y abrió la puerta. Frente a él, una luz brillante le impedía ver con claridad, pero lograba ver la silueta de la rubia y como era envuelta dentro de ese resplandor. No entendía cómo era posible que hubiera dos Serenas y una se encontraba justamente a su lado.

Unos momentos después, el resplandor desapareció junto con la rubia. Seiya volteo, pero junto a él allí seguía Serena.

–¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar aquí? –dijo el pelinegro sin poder comprender lo que sucedía.

–Sucede que ahora yo gobernare la Tierra y el resto de la galaxia.

Serena reconoció la voz de Escarlata proveniente de su habitación, la pelirroja apareció vestida con un traje negro. Seiya la miro aun más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba al notar el gran parecido que había entre ella y la rubia. Pero sin duda, ella era la más sorprendida de todos al ver a Serena junto al pelinegro.

–No es posible… te acabo de enviar al futuro.

–Y de allí regrese para evitar que sigas con tus planes –dijo Serena acercándose lentamente al sillón en donde estaba su bolso. Tenía que tomar el Cristal de Plata antes que Escarlata –He visto lo que sucederá, no puedo permitir que destruyas el mundo.

–Yo no lo destruiré, creare uno mucho mejor que este al lado de Darién.

–¿Darién? –dijo el pelinegro confundido.

–Eso no va a pasar… Por favor, no continúes con todo esto. Te lo suplico.

–Lamentablemente para ti, Serena, no voy a permitir que interfieras conmigo como lo hiciste en Milenio de Plata.

–Entiendo que sientas rencor hacia mí por lo que paso entonces, pero te aseguro que jamás quise hacerte daño… comprende que ambas fuimos víctimas de las decisiones de la Reina Serenity. Podemos hallar una solución pacifica. No tiene que morir gente inocente en una guerra innecesaria, Selena. Por favor…

–Ya es muy tarde para que intentes convencerme con lindas palabras. ¡Entrégame el Cristal de Plata!

–No te lo voy a dar –dijo ella al llegar junto a su bolso. Lo tomo rápidamente.

–Así que allí esta, por eso no lo halle en este lugar –dijo la pelirroja –Entrégame ese bolso, Serena

–Nunca…

–Será mejor que me lo entregues si no quieres que le haga daño a este hombre –dijo Escarlata volteando a ver a Seiya

–Ni siquiera te atrevas a hacerle algo –dijo la rubia cargando el arco con la flecha.

–Tienes dos opciones: la vida de este hombre o el Cristal de Plata. Tú eliges.

–Sí lo pones así –dijo Serena dando una mirada rápida al pelinegro antes de bajar su arco y flecha.

–Buena chica –dijo la pelirroja –Ahora dame el bolso.

–¡No lo hagas, Bombón! ¡No le entregues el Cristal de Plata!

–No lo haré –dijo ella lanzándole su bolso al pelinegro –¡No dejes que te lo quite, Seiya!

Seiya atrapo el bolso en el aire, logro ver como Escarlata extendía su mano para atacarlo, por lo que se oculto detrás de un sofá para protegerse. Mientras tanto, Serena apunto directamente a la pelirroja, pero no contó con que detendría la flecha en el aire y la mandaría de regreso a la rubia; por lo que Tsukino se agacho y la flecha termino contra un muro.

–¡Dame el Cristal de Plata! –grito Escarlata furiosa caminando hacia donde se hallaba Seiya

–¡Déjalo! ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño!

Serena aprovecho que estaba distraída la pelirroja y se lanzo contra ella, tumbándola al suelo. Escarlata estuvo forcejeando con la rubia, que hacia todo lo posible para impedir que su oponente se acercara a Seiya. Al final, la pelirroja uso sus poderes lanzar a Serena al otro lado de la estancia y choco de espaldas contra un muro.

–¡Bombón! –grito desesperado al ver como la rubia se desplomaba contra el suelo.

–Seiya… -murmuro la rubia tratando de ponerse de pie.

–Si no quieres acabar como ella, dame ese bolso de una vez.

–Sobre mi cadáver.

–En ese caso…

Escarlata uso sus poderes y arrojo al pelinegro contra un librero. Tras el impacto, Seiya soltó el bolso al caer al suelo, y lo que estaba en el mueble cayó sobre él. El librero también hubiera caído sobre el pelinegro de no haber sido porque giro a un costado y evito el impacto. Intento incorporarse para tomar nuevamente la bolsa de Serena, pero la pelirroja fue más rápida y lo tomo primero.

Unos instantes después, Escarlata desapareció frente a ellos.

Serena se acerco rápidamente al lado del pelinegro –¿Estás bien, Seiya?

–Aunque no fue mi mejor pelea, creo que sobreviviré –respondió él mientras se ponían de pie –Lo de tu bolso…

–Ya sé, esto no salió como yo esperaba. Pero descuida que ya se me ocurrirá algo para recuperar el Cristal de Plata.

–No creo que sea necesario, Bombón…

Seiya metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar un broche dorado en forma de corazón, que le entrego.

–Lo escondí sin que se diera cuenta. Deje que esa mujer creyera que tu broche seguía dentro del bolso… Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que esa mujer se dé cuenta de que no tiene el Cristal de Plata.

–¡Nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, Seiya!

La rubia saltó a sus brazos y sin pensarlo, beso a Seiya. Nuevamente él se quedo tan sorprendido, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero finalmente decidió corresponderle. Después de todo, la mujer frente a él venía del futuro y el pelinegro no dejaba de pensar, que ahí era probable que ellos estuvieran juntos considerando la forma en que lo trataba.

–Créeme que lamento mucho romper el momento, pero no hay tiempo para esto –dijo ella al separarse de él –Debo irme.

–¿Me besas y piensas irte sin explicarme quien era tu clon de cabello rojo? –pregunto Seiya haciendo que ella volteara al detener sus pasos camino a la puerta –¿No me habías dicho que me ibas a explicar esa historia de que vienes del futuro y eso?

–Lo haré, pero cuando cambie el futuro del que vine. La Tierra y el resto de la galaxia se convertirán en el mismo infierno sino hago algo para impedirlo. Es por eso que debes irte de la ciudad.

–¡No me iré sin que me digas que está pasando, Bombón!

–Escúchame, Seiya. De donde vengo, hiciste cosas asombrosas por mí con tal de que regresara al 2010, y eso te puso a un paso de la muerte. No voy a permitir que eso suceda otra vez –dijo la rubia –Busca a tus hermanos, a Andrew, Nicolas, al profesor Tomoe, el abuelo Hino, ve por mi familia y váyanse todos de Tokio pronto. Ahora es mi turno de pelear y salvarlos.

–No. Si crees que me iré mientras tú te enfrentas a esa pelirroja loca, estas muy equivocada. No te voy a dejar sola.

–Por favor, tienes que irte…

–Sin importar lo que vaya a pasar, Bombón, yo me voy a quedar a tu lado. Desde que éramos adolescentes, siempre hemos estado juntos y esta vez no va a ser la excepción –dijo Seiya –Si quieres salvar al mundo, muy bien. Pero yo voy a estar allí a tu lado y no me importa que me pase a mí.

–Pero a mí sí me importa. No quiero que tu vida otra vez este en peligro por mi culpa.

–Es un riesgo que voy a aceptar. Niégate todo lo que quieras pero eso no me hará cambiar de opinión y lo sabes.

Serena respiro profundamente. Sabía muy bien que era imposible convencerlo de lo contrario.

–Bueno, puede que necesite un poco de ayuda… Pero te lo advierto desde ahora, Seiya, harás todo lo que diga sin cuestionarme ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien.

–Ahora sí que hay que darnos prisa. Debemos irnos.

–¿A dónde?

–A la estación de radio. Necesito decirte a todos los habitantes de Tokio que dejen la ciudad lo más pronto posible.

–¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que va a pasar algo muy malo, Bombón?

–Te explicare porque en el camino.

–Ok, pero creo que sería buena idea que te cambiaras primero. A todos tus compañeros de trabajo les dará un ataque si te ven así.

–Buen punto. Aunque me encantaría tomar un baño para quitarme la arena que aun debo tener en el cabello, creo que me conformare con ropa limpia.

–¿Arena? –dijo Seiya confundido.

–Estaba en Egipto hace unos días. Dame dos minutos para cambiarme y te cuento todo.

**S&S**

–Déjame ver si entendí, Bombón… Tienes una gemela malvada llamada Escarlata que te envió al 2012, en donde ella te robo el Cristal de Plata, era la reina de Tokio de Cristal, y les lavo el cerebro a las chicas, Luna y Artemis para que estuvieran de su lado; todo para vengarse de ti.

Seiya volteo a ver brevemente a Serena, vestida con unos jeans y una blusa blanca, asintiendo sin decir nada mientras él seguía manejando el Mini-Cooper de la rubia. Estaba atardeciendo y él manejaba lo más rápido posible a la radiodifusora conforme asimilaba la información que ella le estaba dando.

–Y yo junto a mis hermanos iniciamos un movimiento de rebelión con gente de todo el planeta para luchar contra Escarlata y su ejército, y esos rebeldes nos ayudaron a liberarte cuando te capturaron. Y ahora lograste regresar al punto donde todo inicio.

–Sí, en resumen así es. Por eso es tan importante que saque a toda la gente de la ciudad, porque esta noche Tokio se convertirá en el epicentro del ataque de Escarlata.

–Pues de ser necesario, secuestraremos una cabina con tal de que estés al aire y transmitas tu mensaje –dijo Seiya –Pero aun hay una parte que no entiendo ¿Por qué Escarlata dijo que gobernaría al lado de Darién?

–Porque él esta apoyándola en sus planes.

–¿También le lavo el cerebro como a las chicas?

–No… Darién y Escarlata tuvieron un romance en el pasado. Al reunirse en el presente, él recupero sus recuerdos y no dudo ni un momento en quedarse a su lado.

–Me cuesta creer que ese sea el Darién con quien estuve hace unas horas… –dijo el pelinegro respirando profundamente –¿Entonces porque llevas ese anillo colgado de tu cuello, Bombón? ¿Darién entro en razón y te lo dio?

–No, lo encontré en su departamento cuando me escondí allí el día que llegue al futuro.

–Supongo que sabes que ese anillo significa que te iba a pedir que te casaras con él ¿verdad?

–Sí, pero si lo llevo conmigo es porque es lo único que me quedo de Darién.

–Hablas como si él hubiera muerto en el futuro.

–Así fue… -dijo ella dando un largo suspiro mientras se detenían frente a un semáforo en rojo. Volteo a ver al pelinegro –Tú lo mataste, Seiya.

–¿Qué? –fue lo único que logro decir de la impresión. Sin duda eso lo sorprendió aun más que todo lo que le había dicho la rubia.

–Fue en defensa propia. Si no lo hubieras hecho, Darién te hubiera matado a ti… Lo único que hiciste fue salvar tu vida.

–Pero a un precio muy alto... No imagino vivir con ese peso en mi consciencia dos años mientras todo lo que alguna vez conocí desapareció y la mujer más importante para mi simplemente se fue sin dejar rastro –dijo él suspirando profundamente –¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir a eso mientras estuviste en el futuro?

–Lo logre gracias a ti… Estuviste a mi lado en todo momento, me salvaste no solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. No sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado ahí –dijo ella con una sonrisa –Te volviste en algo más que mi héroe, Seiya.

Algo se agito dentro del pelinegro al escucharla. Una chispa de esperanza apareció en su corazón. No dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos, o que al menos haya sido así en el futuro.

–¿Qué paso entre nosotros en el futuro? ¿Tú y yo…? –pregunto él mientras la luz se ponía en verde, nuevamente se puso en marcha

–Esa parte es algo difícil de explicar, Seiya.

–Inténtalo, Bombón.

Serena dio un largo suspiro sin estar segura de que decirle. Antes de dejar el futuro, le confesó que se estaba enamorando de él y Seiya le dijo que sentía lo mismo. Pero no podía asegurar lo mismo del hombre junto a ella. En el 2010 ellos eran los mejores amigos, sin contar que Seiya salía con alguna chica diferente cada poco tiempo, además del hecho de que Darién estaba vivo.

Afortunadamente para ella, ya estaban llegando a la estación de radio. Eso al menos le daba un poco de tiempo de ventaja mientras pensaba que decirle al pelinegro, y con un poco de suerte, aclararía su confusión.

–Es mejor hablar de esto después con más calma. Ahora lo importante es que alerte a la ciudad.

–Bien, pero ni creas que se me olvidara que tenemos una conversación pendiente –respondió el pelinegro mientras estacionaba el vehículo. En ese instante sonó su celular, lo saco y respondió rápidamente –¡Hola, Taiki!

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar que Seiya hablaba con Taiki. Eso significaba que dentro de poco vería al castaño tal como se lo había dicho antes de que se separaran en el futuro.

–¿Qué Ami, que? ¿Qué actuó como si no te conociera?

Las miradas de Serena y Seiya se encontraron en ese momento mientras él seguía escuchando al castaño hablar en el celular. Escarlata ya había empezado con la siguiente fase de su plan.

–Escúchame, hermano, es muy peligroso que estés cerca de Ami. No te acerques a ella –dijo el pelinegro en el teléfono –Sé lo que te estoy diciendo. Ella estará bien… No, yo sé, pero escúchame…

–Préstame tu celular, Seiya –dijo la rubia. El pelinegro le entrego el aparato de inmediato y ella se puso en la línea –¿Taiki? ¡Hola! Habla Serena

–Serena ojala que tú puedas hacer entrar a Seiya en razón –dijo Taiki –Ami está muy rara, se acaba de ir y…

–Lo sé, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar las cosas como están. Llama a todos y diles que no se acerquen a las chicas. Confía en mí.

–No me pidas eso cuando no tengo idea de que le está pasando a Ami –dijo el castaño desesperado.

–Pero yo si se que le pasa… vengo del futuro.

–¿Qué? ¿El futuro? –dijo Taiki confundido -¿De qué estás hablando, Serena?

–Te lo explicare más tarde con calma, ahora escúchame con atención: llama a los chicos y diles lo que te dije. También llama a mi familia y diles a todos que empaquen una pequeña maleta, algo de comida y que llenen los tanques de combustible de sus autos. Nos veremos en el templo Hikawa en un rato.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

–Lo entenderás en cuanto entre al aire en _Radio Tokio_. Estamos contra reloj, Taiki, así que solo haz lo que te pido. ¡Ah! Y también trata de conseguir lámparas de mano y radios para que podamos comunicarnos entre nosotros, los celulares no nos van a durar mucho tiempo…. No te preocupes por Ami y las demás, pronto ellas volverán a ser las mismas de siempre –dijo Serena antes de cerrar el celular de Seiya y devolvérselo al pelinegro –Espero que haga lo que le pedí.

–Yo creo que si lo hará. ¿Por qué le encargaste ese kit de supervivencia, Bombón?

–En unas horas no tendremos electricidad, ni comunicaciones. Las radios serán la única forma de contactarnos.

–Menos mal que nos estamos preparando para el fin del mundo. Vamos…

Serena y Seiya salieron del auto y entraron deprisa al edificio de _Radio Tokio_. Al llegar al piso en donde se ubicaba el área de cabinas, ambos se dirigieron a la cabina desde donde se estaba transmitiendo en ese momento uno de los programas de la estación. Allí vio a su amigo Billy operando los controles de la cabina poniendo algo de música, ella corrió a abrazarlo después de tanto tiempo de no saber que había sido de él.

–También me alegro de verte, Serena. Creí que a esta hora estarías en el club ¿Qué no es esta noche la fiesta de aniversario?

–Sí, pero la fiesta se cancelo, Billy –dijo ella –Necesito que me pongas al aire ahora mismo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

–Digamos que Bombón tiene información que dar a conocer ahora mismo a todo Tokio.

–Confía en mí. Si no fuera algo importante, no estaría aquí –dijo la rubia.

–De acuerdo, Serena –dijo Billy –Solo espero que no nos despidan por esto.

–Créeme que quedarnos sin trabajo será lo último que nos preocupe esta noche.

–Tranquila, Bombón. Todo saldrá bien.

Seiya se quedo junto con Billy mientras Serena entraba en la cabina, se sentó frente al micrófono y se puso los audífonos. La rubia respiro profundamente, pensando las palabras que usaría justo a tiempo para ver que se encendía el letrero de _al aire_

–Buenas noches, Tokio. Les habla Serena Tsukino… Sé que quienes escuchan esta estación, saben que mi programa no se transmite a esta hora, pero si estoy aquí en este momento es porque tengo un mensaje muy importante que darles a todos los habitantes de esta ciudad... Esta noche habrá un terremoto en Tokio alrededor de media noche, lo que dejara a la ciudad sin energía eléctrica, así como se interrumpirán la mayoría de las comunicaciones… Cuando eso suceda, una terrible amenaza caerá sobre todos nosotros.

Serena se detuvo sin estar segura de cómo continuar. No era tan fácil de decir todo eso como ella creía. Levanto la mirada hacia Seiya, él la miro con una pequeña sonrisa a través del cristal que separa la cabina del sistema de controles. Eso le dio fuerzas para seguir hablando.

–No pretendo crear pánico al decir todo esto, pero les suplico a todos los que me estén escuchando que salgan de Tokio lo más pronto posible… Sé que es algo difícil de creer lo que estoy diciendo, pero créanme cuando les digo que es verdad cada palabra mencionada. No tengo ninguna razón para mentir en algo tan importante como esto. Esta información es verídica porque… Sailor Moon me pidió que la hiciera llegar a todos… Así que no esperen a que ocurra el terremoto y el apagón para que comprueben que lo que digo es cierto… Avisen de esto a sus familiares y amigos, empaquen algo de ropa, comida y documentos importantes, así como lámparas de emergencia y radio-comunicadores. Traten de llegar a un sitio lo más alejado de Tokio, las poblaciones pequeñas son las más indicadas para buscar refugio…

–¿Es cierto lo que está diciendo, Serena? –pregunto Billy con temor mientras la rubia seguía hablando en la cabina.

–Lamentablemente sí –respondió Seiya.

La puerta de la cabina se abrió y entro un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta años con expresión de pocos amigos.

–Señor Yakamoto…

–¡Saca a Tsukino del aire en este mismo instante! –ordeno a Billy.

–¡No puede hacer eso! –reclamo Seiya.

–Puedo hacer lo que quiera porque esta es mi estación de radio –dijo el señor Yakamoto –El que su presencia nos de buenos niveles de audiencia, señor Kou, no le da derecho a interferir en mis decisiones. ¡Esa chica está perdiendo la razón para decir tantas tonterías a toda la ciudad!

–¡No son tonterías! ¡Lo único que ella está haciendo es salvar las vidas de todos los habitantes de Tokio! –replico Seiya.

–¿Diciendo que Sailor Moon le pidió que diera ese mensaje? No lo creo. Y no tengo porque perder mí tiempo con usted –el señor Yakamoto retiro la mirada de Seiya, y nuevamente miro a Billy –¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Sácala del aire!

–Pero…

–¡Hazlo si no quieres que te despida!

Sin tener otra opción, Billy cortó la transmisión de Serena y puso música en su lugar. La rubia poco pudo hacer al darse cuenta de lo que paso. Se quito los audífonos al ver entrar al señor Yakamoto en la cabina totalmente furioso.

–No sé en que estaba pensando, señorita Tsukino, para decir esa sarta de barbaridades, pero quiero que salga de aquí en este momento. Esta despedida.

–¡No puede hacerme eso, jefe! –replico la rubia.

–Ya lo hice, Tsukino. Así que salga de aquí junto con el señor Kou si no quiere que llame a seguridad.

–¡Bien! –grito ella poniéndose de pie –Pero cuando ocurra el terremoto y se dé cuenta de que lo que dije es verdad, va a rogarme que regrese a trabajar aquí, pero le advierto desde ahora que va a tener que doblar mi sueldo.

–Le pagaría el tripe si es que realmente tuviera razón, algo que dudo mucho ya que no se pueden predecir los terremotos.

–Ya verá que lo que dije es cierto. Lo veré el lunes –dijo la rubia saliendo de la cabina. Se reunió con Seiya y ambos caminaron hacia los elevadores.

–¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Bombón? Ella nunca se atrevería a pelear así con su jefe.

–¿Crees que me excedí?

–No, solo hiciste lo que tenias que hacer.

–Tiene sus ventajas ser la mujer del futuro –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

–¿Y bien, mujer del futuro? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

–Ir al Templo Hikawa y reunirnos con los demás…

**S&S**

–¡No puede ser! ¡Esos malditos me engañaron!

Totalmente furiosa, Escarlata arrojo al piso el bolso de Serena y todo lo que había dentro de él: un celular, una cartera con unos cuantos yenes, un juego de llaves, una barra de chocolate, un pequeño espejo, un lápiz labial rosa, polvo compacto, un par de pasadores y un paquete de pañuelos desechables. El Cristal de Plata no estaba ahí.

–Ella no me va a ganar esta vez… debe de haber una forma de quitarle el Cristal de Plata

Escarlata empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mirando a todas las personas que estaban reunidas con ella. Hasta ahora todo iba marchando según lo planeado, le había quitado a la rubia sus guardianas. Nadie podría ganarle a las poderosas Sailor Scouts.

Excepto Serena mientras tuviera consigo el Cristal de Plata.

–Tranquilícese, Su Majestad –dijo Luna –Hallaremos una forma de conseguirlo.

–¡Díganme como! –replico aun alterada la pelirroja.

–Yo sé cómo lograrlo. Dame un par de horas y te prometo que te entregare el Cristal de Plata.

Escarlata sonrió ante sus palabras. Sabía que no fallaría a su promesa…

**S&S**

El trayecto hacia el Templo Hikawa duro mucho más de lo que hubieran querido Serena y Seiya. El tráfico en la ciudad había aumentado más de lo que era normal un viernes por la noche, y por lo que habían escuchado en la radio, hubo muchos que si creyeron en las palabras dichas por Serena y comenzaban su partida de Tokio. Aunque no tantos como hubieran querido ya que más de la mitad de la población aun seguía en la ciudad.

Al llegar al templo, tan pronto como el pelinegro estaciono el auto, Serena salió del vehículo y sin esperarlo, subió corriendo las escaleras a toda prisa. Seiya trató de mantenerse a su paso, pero era imposible. Parecía como si la rubia volara ante cada escalón que subía, cada vez estaba más cerca de reunirse con las personas que más quería y extrañaba volver a ver mientras estuvo en el futuro. Al llegar a la explanada, ella se detuvo con la respiración agitada y vio que se encontraban reunidos sus padres, Sammy, Yaten, Taiki, Andrew, Nicolás, el abuelo Hino y el Profesor Tomoe.

El peli plateado fue el primero en verla y se acerco rápidamente a su lado.

–Serena…

La rubia sin esperar más, corrió y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas empezaron a emanar de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera controlarlas. Ni siquiera podía hablar de la emoción que sentía al darse cuenta de que las imágenes que inundaban su mente sobre la muerte de Yaten quedaban atrás al comprobar por sí misma que él ese encontraba bien, con vida.

–También me da gusto verte… -dijo Yaten separándose un poco mirarla a los ojos –¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

–Ahora estoy bien –respondió ella limpiando sus lagrimas –Ni te imaginas lo contenta que estoy de verte bien.

–Serena…

Ella volteo al escuchar a Taiki detrás de su hermano. Se reunió con él para también abrazarlo.

–Así que vienes del futuro ¿eh? –le susurro el castaño.

–Si… y tenias razón, dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver aquí, y así fue.

Taiki la miro sin comprender muy bien el porqué de lo que la rubia le dijo. Pronto, los demás se acercaron a ella, por lo que Serena no perdió el tiempo y fue abrazando a uno por uno, sintiendo como todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios de sus amigos valieron la pena al ver a sus seres queridos con bien.

Seiya, que había llegado unos instantes después de ella, la observaba en silencio cuando se reunió con su familia y estallaba en llanto al abrazarlos. Se alegro tanto o más que Serena por estar nuevamente reunida con los Tsukino tras la tragedia que había sufrido en el futuro su familia. Yaten y Taiki se reunieron con el pelinegro, contemplando la escena sin entender que le pasaba a ella.

–Espero que tu si nos expliques que está pasando, Seiya –Dijo Yaten.

–Si ella es la Serena del futuro, ¿Dónde está la de nuestro presente?

–La estás viendo, Taiki –respondió el pelinegro –La gemela malvada de Bombón la envió al 2012, estuvo atrapada allí unos meses, pero logro regresar al momento en que empezó todo, cuando ella desapareció. Volvió para cambiar el futuro del que vino.

–Lo bueno es que el simple hecho de que ella esté aquí, ya representa un cambio para el futuro –dijo Taiki.

–Por eso hay que asegurarnos que el cambio del futuro sea para bien.

–Serena, dinos que está ocurriendo –le pidió Kenji –Lo que dijiste en la radio…

–Es cierto, todos deben de irse de la ciudad ahora mismo –respondió la rubia limpiando sus lagrimas –¿Hiciste lo que te pedí, Taiki?

–Sí, incluso logre conseguir las radios y algunas baterías extras. Lo único que no pude hacer fue localizar a Darién y avisarle lo que ocurre. Llame a su casa y su celular, incluso llame al hospital, pero nadie lo ha visto desde que salió de allí esta mañana.

–¿Seguro que no fue al hospital? Darién me llevo a la radiodifusora esta tarde cuando iba camino allí –dijo Seiya

Serena recordó lo que le había dicho Escarlata sobre que se había reunido con Darién ese mismo día. Era posible que la pelirroja lo hubiera visto antes de que él llegara al hospital y entonces se reunieron. La rubia no estaba segura de que pensar de todo eso.

–Lo que importa ahora es que todos deben irse de la ciudad –dijo Serena ignorando lo dicho de Darién –Vayan al norte, hay una isla muy pequeña en donde está el hotel Oasis. Ese sitio está fuera del mapa y es el mejor lugar para refugiarse. Traten de llegar allí a como dé lugar.

–Vendrás con nosotros, ¿verdad, hija? –dijo Ikuko.

–No… yo aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Pero los alcanzare tan pronto como me sea posible. Insisto, lo importante es que se vayan. Todos –dijo ella viendo a los muchachos.

–Yo me voy a quedar, Serena –dijo Yaten.

–Y yo –dijo Taiki.

–Obviamente también me quedare aquí –dijo Nicolás.

–Igual que yo –menciono Nicolás.

–Pero, chicos…

–Sin peros. Vas a necesitar ayuda, así que cuenta con nosotros.

La rubia los miro sin estar segura de que responder. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza, dejaría que la ayudaran, pero cuando iniciara el ataque de Escarlata, ella sola se encargaría de derrotarla.

Poco después, comenzaron las despedidas a los Tsukino, el profesor Tomoe y el abuelo Hino. ¡Qué difícil era despedirse para Serena de ellos cuando hacía poco los había vuelto a ver después de mucho tiempo!

Una vez que ellos se marcharon, Serena les explico rápidamente a los chicos todo lo que ocurría con las demás, así como el porqué de su comportamiento tan extraño. Además, les relato brevemente de su viaje al futuro, omitiendo algunos detalles como la muerte de Yaten y el sacrificio de todos con tal de que ella volviera a su presente.

–¿Sabes en donde se encuentran ellas en este momento? –pregunto Yaten.

–No, no tengo idea de donde están ellas, ni mucho menos Darién y Escarlata. Solo sé que aparecerán cuando levanten el Palacio de Cristal sobre la Torre de Tokio.

–¿Sin el Cristal de Plata? ¿Es posible?

–Si unen sus poderes, es muy probable que lo consigan. Escarlata lo hará con tal de demostrar que ella es la que tiene el poder. Por eso dentro de poco nos quedaremos sin energía eléctrica, celulares, televisión, internet y cualquier otro medio de comunicación.

–No hay duda de que es muy inteligente al cortar las comunicaciones –dijo Andrew –Nos aislara y cuando se trate de avisar de sus acciones al resto del mundo, será demasiado tarde.

–Exacto. Por eso es que di ese mensaje que di en la radio, para que la gente evacue la ciudad y estén a salvo.

–Pero no todos creyeron en lo que dijiste, Serena –dijo Nicolás –Muchos aun siguen en la ciudad, sin contar quienes aun deben de creer que la fiesta en el _Club Sailors _sigue en pie.

–La fiesta… muchos medios de comunicación iban a cubrir el evento –dijo Taiki –Si Yaten y yo confirmamos a los medios que es verdad lo que dijiste en la radio, muchas más personas dejaran la ciudad.

–Suena muy bien. Así aprovecharíamos para contactar con Sophie, seguramente ella debe estar en el club.

–¿Cuál Sophie, Bombón? –pregunto Seiya confundido –¿Sophie Nakamura, la reportera del _Tokio Times?_

–La misma. Ella fue nuestra aliada en el futuro y me dijo que tiene contactos en la policía. Si los convencemos de que es cierto lo que decimos, nos ayudaran a evacuar la ciudad más rápido.

–Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vamos al club –dijo Seiya cuando en ese momento empezó a sonar su celular. Al sacarlo, se quedo sorprendido al ver quien llamaba.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Es Darién…

Todos se quedaron en shock ya que por lo que Serena había dicho, Chiba se encontraba de parte de Escarlata. Sin estar muy segura de que pensar, la rubia tomo el celular del pelinegro y contesto a la llamada.

–¿Darién?

–¡Me alegra escuchar tu voz, Serena! Algo me decía que estabas con Seiya y no me equivoque… Necesito verte ahora mismo. Es urgente.

–¿Estás bien?

–De momento si, pero tengo que verte. Te explicare todo cuando vengas –dijo el moreno angustiado –¿Crees que puedas venir a mi departamento?

–Iré para allá ahora mismo.

–Aquí te espero –dijo él terminando la llamada.

Los chicos la miraban con expresión interrogante. Aunque ninguno había dicho una sola palabra.

–Darién quiere verme en su departamento –dijo ella respondiendo a la silenciosa pregunta de todos.

–No debes de ir, Serena –dijo Nicolás –Puede que sea una trampa.

–No me pareció que fuera así. Se escuchaba como si estuviera muy angustiado, preocupado por algo.

–Aunque odio la idea de que Darién este de parte del enemigo, tú misma nos dijiste que él estaba apoyando a Escarlata –dijo Andrew.

–¿Hay alguna razón para creer lo contrario? –pregunto Taiki –¿Crees que Escarlata te mintió sobre lo que te dijo sobre él?

Serena lo pensó sin saber que responder. Por más que en un principio se había negado a creer que Darién la hubiera engañado con Escarlata, el testimonio de Seiya sobre lo que sucedió con él tras su desaparición era prueba de que Chiba estaba de parte de la pelirroja.

¿Pero si él se había equivocado y Darién también había sido manipulado como las chicas?

–No… no sé... –respondió ella respirando profundamente –Tengo que verlo para comprobar por mi misma que pasa con Darién.

–En ese caso, iré contigo, Bombón.

–Honestamente no creo que sea buena idea que estén juntos, y más considerando que…

–Simplemente estaré allí como tu guardaespaldas. Descuida, no tiene porque pasar nada más.

–Está bien. Vendrás conmigo, Seiya.

–Nosotros iremos al Club y buscaremos a Sophie –dijo Yaten –¿Dónde nos veremos después?

–Considerando lo pesado que está el tráfico, creo que lo mejor es que se queden en el Club –dijo la rubia –Seiya y yo nos reuniremos con ustedes en un rato.

**S&S**

–Insisto, Seiya, no es tan difícil como parece.. –dijo ella mientras subían en el elevador hacia el piso de Darién –Recuerda lo que te dije.

–¡Pero si no soy Robín Hood! ¡Nunca he usado un arco y flecha, Bombón!

–Pero recuerda que insististe en venir armado –replico la rubia mientras el acomodaba sobre su espalda las armas.

–Solo porque las puntas de las flechas tienen el mejor paralizante de la galaxia.

–Un punto más a mi favor. Fuiste tú quien me enseño el tiro con arco, además este era tu arco, es lógico que lo lleves. Velo cómo si fuera un regalo de tu yo del futuro y seguramente una parte de ti sabrá cómo usarlo…

–Espero que no sea necesario, aunque esto no deja de darme un mal presentimiento –dijo Seiya.

–No digas eso, simplemente esperemos que Darién se encuentre bien y todo salga bien.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminaron por el pasillo hacia el departamento de Darién. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, así que ambos entraron. Seiya se mantenía alerta al lado de la rubia, aun no estaba muy seguro de que esperar de ese encuentro con Chiba.

–¿Hola? ¿Darién?

–Serena…

Darién apareció proveniente de la terraza, la sonrisa que había en su rostro. Rápidamente la abrazo y estaba por besarla, pero se detuvo al ver a Seiya detrás de ella.

–Pensé que vendrías sola –dijo el moreno separándose de ella.

–Seiya insistió en venir –respondió ella –También está preocupado por ti.

–Por supuesto. Me alegro de verte, Seiya –dijo Chiba concentrando la mirada en el arco que sobresalía de la espalda del pelinegro –¿Qué es eso que llevas allí?

–Un pequeño regalo de un viejo amigo.

–¿Qué fue lo que te paso, Darién? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Serena.

–Sí, ahora estoy bien tras lograr escapar de esa mujer pelirroja.

–¿Escarlata?

–Sí, me parece que así se llama –dijo Darién –¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Es una larga historia –respondió ella –La versión corta es que me envió al futuro y logre regresar para evitar que realice sus planes.

–Comprendo. Y me alegro que estés bien, Serena –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa –Esa mujer, Escarlata, apareció esta tarde cuando fui al hospital. Pretendía hacerme algo con tal de convencerme que trabajara para ella.

–Es curioso, Taiki llamo al hospital para buscarte y le dijeron que nadie te había visto desde esta mañana –dijo Seiya.

–Eso fue porque me capturo antes de que entrara al hospital –respondió Darién –Lo que importa ahora es que Escarlata es una amenaza. Por eso era tan importante que vinieras, Serena, no solo porque quería avisarte de esto, sino que escuche que quiere apoderarse del Cristal de Plata.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte por el Cristal de Plata, porque…

–Porque Bombón y yo los escondimos en un lugar seguro –dijo rápidamente Seiya. La rubia lo miro de reojo sin atreverse a contradecirlo –Escarlata nunca lo encontrara.

–¿Es una broma, Seiya? Si Escarlata ataca, Serena no podrá transformarse sin el Cristal de Plata ni luchar contra ella ¿En dónde está?

Seiya tuvo un mal presentimiento ante la insistencia de Darién por saber de la ubicación del Cristal de Plata. Serena se dio cuenta por la forma en que se tenso la expresión de su rostro.

–Lo único que importa ahora es que salgas de Tokio, Darién –dijo Serena sin mostrarse alterada –El ataque de Escarlata será en grande y no debes de estar aquí cuando ocurra. Puede que nuevamente intente capturarte.

–Por esa misma razón debes de tener el Cristal de Plata contigo y estar preparada cuando ocurra el ataque de ella –dijo Darién acariciando el rostro de Serena –Sabes cuánto te amo. No quiero que te pase nada malo… Prueba de ello es el anillo que llevas contigo. Supongo que en el futuro, tu y yo…

–No. Lo encontré por casualidad –dijo ella quitándose rápidamente la cadena de la que colgaba el anillo –Y dado que ni siquiera estamos comprometidos, creo que lo mejor es que te lo regrese.

La rubia intento dárselo, pero Darién tomo entre sus manos la mano en la que ella sostenía el anillo impidiéndole que se lo regresara.

–Ese anillo es tuyo, Serena. Pensaba dártelo en otro momento, pero ya que se ha presentado la oportunidad…

–¡No! –Respondió ella rápidamente –Quiero decir… con tantas cosas que están pasando, deberíamos hablar de esto en otro momento.

–Considerando lo que está ocurriendo, no hayo mejor momento que este. Seiya, nos permites…

–¡Dije que no, Darién! –dijo la rubia alzando la voz

–¿Qué tienes, Serena? ¿Por qué actúas así? –pregunto el moreno confundido

–Nada… –respondió ella respirando profundamente. Se sentía abrumada ante la insistencia de Darién de pedirle matrimonio, y considerando que Seiya estaba allí, la situación no podía ser más complicada

–No te creo. Sé que te sientes presionada con lo de Escarlata, pero esto necesitamos hablarlo. Vamos a la habitación y allí hablamos con calma.

–No sé preocupen por mí, lo que tengan que hablar lo pueden hacer aquí sin ningún problema –dijo Seiya tratando de que en su voz no sé notara lo alterado que se sentía –Hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí.

La rubia no podía ni pensar en lograrlo y lo volteo a ver aun más abrumada de lo que ya se sentía. Sin duda la situación para ella se estaba complicando a cada momento ¡Estaba tan confundida en sus sentimientos por ambos!

–Creo que es mejor que hable con Darién en privado.

–Pero, Bombón…

–Por favor, Seiya. No te preocupes, volveré en unos minutos.

Serena camino hacia la habitación de Darién seguida por él. Una vez allí, el moreno cerró la puerta con llave aprovechando que ella le daba la espalda, mientras la rubia trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

–No sé qué te haya pasado el futuro, pero te noto muy diferente.

–Me siento diferente –dijo ella dando la media vuelta para verlo –Soy diferente a la Serena con la que estuviste esta mañana. Si entonces me hubieras pedido que me casara contigo, créeme que habría dicho que si sin dudarlo, pero ahora… no podría darte esa misma respuesta. No es que no te ame, pero mis sentimientos por ti son diferentes en este momento. Mi corazón está muy confundido y…

–Serena…

–No puedo, ni quiero engañarme respecto a lo que siento, Darién. Tampoco quiero herirte, pero mereces que sea honesta contigo…

La rubia respiro profundamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sin estar muy segura de cómo decirle lo que le ocurría, más ahora que sus sospechas sobre él y Escarlata empezaban a quedar atrás. Pero fue entonces que lo noto.

Debajo de la cama sobresalía el asa de un bolso, se agacho para recogerlo, y se dio cuenta de que era idéntico al bolso que Escarlata le había quitado creyendo que allí estaba el Cristal de Plata. Estaba segura que ese era su bolso, era imposible no reconocerlo cuando Darién se lo había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

–No puede ser…

–Siempre tan tonta, que no te das cuenta de la verdad ni aunque la hayas visto en el futuro –dijo Darién tomándola con fuerza del brazo para ponerla de pie.

–Entonces era verdad… Escarlata y tú…

–A ella es a la única que verdaderamente he amado ¿Por qué crees que no te había pedido matrimonio en todos estos años, Serena? Como hacerlo cuando somos tan opuestos que solo un loco imaginaria que pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

–Si es así, ¿Por qué no terminaste conmigo desde hace mucho?

–Por Rini y Tokio de Cristal. Pero ya no importa porque ahora creare mi propio futuro junto con Selena, fundaremos Tokio de Cristal y tendremos más hijos de los que tu alguna vez podrías haberme dado… pero primero necesito el Cristal de Plata –dijo Darién –Te conozco muy bien para saber que no lo escondiste. Entrégamelo.

–¡Nunca! ¡Seiya! –grito ella con todas sus fuerzas. Él trato de taparle la boca con su mano, pero ella lo impidió mordiéndolo –¡Ayúdame, Seiya!

–¡Bombón! –grito Seiya mientras golpeaba la puerta tratando de abrirla.

–¡Dame el Cristal de Plata, Serena! –dijo Darién sujetándola con fuerza.

–¡No!

Serena le dio una patada en la entrepierna, logrando que la soltara. Aunque su libertad no duro mucho, ya que tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía, Darién se arrastro en el piso y logro tomar una de las piernas de la rubia haciendo que cayera antes de que llegara a la puerta. El moreno se coloco encima de ella y sujeto apretó con sus manos el cuello de ella, impidiéndole respirar.

–Suelta…me –suplico ella intentando desesperadamente que la soltara.

–¡No me importa matarte con tal de quitarte el Cristal de Plata!

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, Seiya se acerco rápidamente a ellos, tomo a Darién de la camisa quitándolo de encima de la rubia y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula arrojándolo a un costado, sintiendo como la furia corría por su cuerpo al ver al moreno intentar matar a Serena.

Ella logro que sus pulmones nuevamente se llenaran de aire y sintiendo la garganta irritada, luchaba por respirar con normalidad mientras veía con horror como Darién le daba una patada a un costado del estomago al pelinegro.

–Seiya…

–¡Sal de aquí, Bombón!

Seiya cargo el arco para disparar al moreno, pero la flecha paso muy cerca del costado de Darién sin siquiera tocarlo. Chiba se puso rápidamente de pie, se acerco al pelinegro y lo empujo contra el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación rompiéndolo en trozos de diversos tamaños. El arco y las flechas del pelinegro cayeron del otro lado de la habitación cuando Seiya las soltó tras el impacto.

Serena se incorporo deprisa y fue a recoger las armas sin percatarse de que Kou tumbaba en el suelo al moreno, dándole un par de golpes más. En un intento desesperado por defenderse, Darién tomo uno de los trozos del espejo roto e hirió a Seiya con una larga cortada en la mejilla izquierda, de donde rápidamente empezó a brotar la sangre del pelinegro.

Al escuchar el grito de dolor de Seiya, la rubia volteo y se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, viendo como Darién se incorporaba sujetando el espejo manchado de sangre, dispuesto a acabar con el pelinegro a como diera lugar. Serena rápidamente cargo el arco con la flecha, mientras el pelinegro, ignorando el dolor provocado por su herida, tomo del suelo un trozo del espejo. Seiya lo hubiera enterrado en el cuerpo de Chiba de no haber sido porque la rubia disparo la flecha, que quedo clavada en el hombro derecho de Darién, logrando que cayera paralizado al suelo.

Seiya soltó el trozo de espejo al ver a Darién en el suelo, siendo por primera vez consciente de lo que hubiera hecho con tal de evitar que Chiba nuevamente le hiciera daño a su Bombón, de salvar su vida. Llorando, Serena corrió al lado del pelinegro y él la estrecho a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron abrazados, agradeciendo que ambos se encontraran con vida…

**S&S**

Yaten y Taiki se encargaron de notificar a los empleados del club, invitados y medios de comunicación, que la fiesta en el _Club_ _Sailors_había sido cancelada de último momento. Los periodistas parecían ansiosos por saber el motivo y él porque ninguna de las dueñas del local había hecho el anuncio, lo único que los Kou dijeron fue que estaba relacionado con lo dicho por Serena en la radio. Tras más de una hora de estar lidiando con periodistas, ambos sortearon lo que les pareció más de un millón de preguntas al respecto. Incluso lo dicho por ambos apareció en los noticieros nocturnos de todas las televisoras, lo importante es que eso desato que muchas más personas comenzaran el éxodo de Tokio.

Andrew y Nicolás lograron localizar a Sophie entre la multitud, y junto con los hermanos Kou, la habían convencido de que se quedara en el club una vez que todos se fueron. El problema era que la reportera quería respuestas a preguntas que ellos no estaban dispuesto a darle, pese a que Serena les dijo que ella fue su aliada en el futuro.

–Sé que es para primera plana que la locutora más famosa de Tokio de un mensaje a toda la ciudad como si estuviera anunciando el fin del mundo –dijo Sophie –Pero necesito pruebas, algo que demuestre que Serena obtuvo esa información de Sailor Moon, y más considerando que nadie la ha visto en acción en casi 10 años.

–Mira, comprendo que te cueste creer esto, pero es cierto. Tienes que creernos –dijo Yaten –Y más porque necesitamos tu ayuda.

–¿Mi ayuda? -dijo ella sorprendida.

–Sí. ¿Tienes contactos en la policía?

–Si por contactos te refieres a que mi ex es un policía, podría decirse que sí.

–Necesitamos que lo llames y que lo convenzas de que tiene que evacuar a toda la gente de la ciudad.

–Sin pruebas que demuestren que el terremoto ocurrirá, no voy a llamarlo–respondió ella.

–La única prueba que tenemos es que Sailor Moon viajo al futuro y es por esa razón que sabe lo que va a pasar –dijo Taiki.

–¿El futuro? Eso es imposible –replico Sophie.

–¿De verdad lo crees considerando todas las cosas extrañas que ocurrieron en Tokio hace años y de las que Sailor Moon nos protegió? –pregunto Andrew.

–Si lo planteas así, es posible que crea lo del viaje en el tiempo…

–Debes de creerlo porque Sailor Moon fue quien nos pidió que te contactáramos –dijo Nicolás –En el futuro, tú le dijiste que te buscara para que nos ayudaras con tus contactos en la policía.

–Las cosas debían de haber estado muy mal como para que dijera algo así.

–Mal es una palabra que se queda corta para describir lo que pasara si no nos ayudas a evitarlo, Sophie.

–Bien, los ayudare, pero con una condición –dijo ella –Quiero entrevistar en exclusiva a Sailor Moon. Y también a Serena Tsukino.

–Con Serena no creo que haya ningún problema, pero con Sailor Moon…

–Es todo o nada, Taiki.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir. Les quedaban menos de dos horas para medianoche, tenían que decidir rápido

–Está bien. Tendrás tú exclusiva con Sailor Moon, pero solo después de que hagas lo que te pedimos.

–Muy bien –Sophie saco su celular,pero noto que ni siquiera le daba línea –No hay señal.

–Tenemos un radio –dijo Nicolás entregándoselo –¿Conoces la frecuencia de la policía?

–La sé de memoria –dijo ella cambiando las frecuencias, hasta que se detuvo en una –Aquí Oráculo. Sé que debes de estas allí, Ethan.

–Aunque me encanta volver a oír tu voz, Oráculo ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no interfieras en esta línea? –dijo una profunda voz masculina del otro lado de la radio.

–Está es una emergencia. No me importa que todos los chicos de azul me escuchen.

–A mí si me importa. Ya sabes por dónde podemos hablar.

Se corto la comunicación, tras lo que Sophie rápidamente cambio a otra frecuencia –¿Ethan?

–¿A qué debo el milagro de saber de ti?

–Digamos que estoy cubriendo la historia que posiblemente me dé el Pullitzer.

–Eso dices siempre…

–Está vez es verdad. Hazme un enorme favor, tienes que mover a todos los policías de la ciudad para que evacuen la ciudad de inmediato.

–No me digas que crees en lo que dijo Serena Tsukino.

Andrew tomo la radio –¡Es cierto! ¡Por eso necesitamos la ayuda de la policía!

–¿Quién habla? –pregunto Ethan.

–Mi fuente –respondió Sophie tomando nuevamente la radio –Créeme que no te llamaría si no fuera cierto.

–Quizás, pero tú solo me llamas cuando quieres algo que te convenga, Sophie ¿olvidas que fue por eso que terminamos?

–¿Podemos dejar eso para después? –pidió ella –¿Me ayudaras?

–Haré todo lo que pueda –respondió Ethan –Pero si quieres que saque a toda la gente de la ciudad, voy a empezar por ti ¿en dónde estás?

–En medio de mi historia, no te preocupes por mí. Hablamos después –dijo ella apagando la radio. La dejo sobre la barra del bar –Listo, ya cumplí con mi parte ¿Cuándo podre ver a Sailor Moon?

–Después de que ella se encargue de salvar al mundo…

**S&S**

Escarlata entro al departamento de Darién escoltada por Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus. Recorrieron el lugar buscándolo, pero allí no había nadie. Lo único que hallaron fue el espejo roto cerca de algunas manchas de sangre en la habitación del moreno, así como un par de flechas.

–¿Qué te hizo ella, mi amor? –dijo la pelirroja para sí misma. Rompió en dos una de las flechas de la furia que sentía.

–Su Majestad…

–Basta de juegos. Si la Princesa Dorada quiere arrebatarme lo que más me importa, yo le haré lo mismo a ella… Mars, Venus, díganle a las demás que se preparen. Llego la hora de demostrarle al mundo quien es la Reina de Tokio de Cristal…

**S&S**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el último piso del edificio, en donde se encontraba el Club _Sailors_. Sosteniendo a un amarrado y paralizado Darién entre los dos, Serena y Seiya salieron del cubo cargándolo. Al verlos, Sophie y los chicos se acercaron y Andrew y Nicolás se encargaron de cargar al moreno. Cuando vieron la herida de Seiya, todos se quedaron aun más sorprendidos.

–¡Pero qué fue lo que paso! ¿Estás bien, Seiya?

–Sí, no sé preocupen –respondió el pelinegro.

–Lleven a Darién al almacén, chicos –dijo Serena –Lo mejor que podemos hacer por él es mantenerlo encerrado.

Sin hacer más preguntas, Andrew y Nicolás se llevaron a Darién. Seiya camino hacia la barra y se sentó en una de las sillas. Serena se acerco a Sophie con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo varios sentimientos encontrados: le alegraba volver a verla, aunque se sentía algo incomoda con su presencia sabiendo que en el futuro ella también estaba enamorada de Seiya.

–Me alegro de verte otra vez, Sophie –dijo ella abrazándola brevemente.

–Gracias… También es bueno verte –dijo Sophie mirándola algo confundida –Aunque solo han pasado unas horas desde que nos vimos esta tarde.

–Lo sé… pero con todo lo que ha pasado, me parece que ha sido más tiempo.

–Creo que no les fue muy bien con Darién para que tardaran tanto en venir –dijo Yaten.

–Eso y que Bombón y yo tuvimos que hacer una pequeña parada en Urgencias. No sé preocupen por mí, no es tan grave como parece… Lo único que siento es que la cicatriz que me quedara, me hará menos atractivo para las mujeres.

–Yo no diría eso. Esa herida de guerra te da un aire más sexy –dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a él. Al verlo sentía como si tuviera frente a ella tenía al Seiya del futuro.

–¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz, Seiya? –pregunto Sophie.

–Preferiría no hablar de eso –respondió el pelinegro.

–Espero que tu si quieras hablar, Serena. Los chicos me dijeron que podría entrevistarte respecto a lo que dijiste en la radio y cómo fue que recibiste esa información de Sailor Moon.

–Tuvimos que hacerlo para que accediera a contactar con la policía y nos ayudara –explico Taiki

–Lo cual hice con mucho gusto. Ahora solo falta que vea a Sailor Moon –dijo Sophie.

–¿Sailor Moon?

–Es parte del trato que hice con los chicos, haré una entrevista exclusiva con ella. Pero primero empecemos contigo, Serena.

–Está bien. Pregunta lo que quieras, Sophie –dijo la rubia.

–Muy bien –dijo Sophie sacando una pequeña grabadora de voz de su bolso.

–Pero preferiría que no grabaras esta entrevista.

–De acuerdo, como quieras.

Serena se sentó frente a ella en una mesa que estaba a un costado de la barra, donde los Kou se quedaron sentados. Unos instantes después, se reunieron con ellos Andrew y Nicolás.

–Esta noche has puesto a Tokio de cabeza con el mensaje que diste en la radio, Serena ¿Cómo fue que lo supiste? ¿Tienes una relación cercana con Sailor Moon?

–Bastante cercana diría yo

–¿Debo creer que conoces su verdadera identidad?

–Si… yo soy Sailor Moon.

Todos se quedaron en shock en cuanto escucharon a Serena. Seiya rápidamente se acerco a ella.

–Obviamente Bombón esta bromeando –dijo él tratando de sonar convincente –Ha pasado por mucho el día de hoy y no sabe lo que dice. Vamos a que tomes un poco de aire.

El pelinegro la ayudo a ponerse de pie y prácticamente los dos salieron corriendo hacia la terraza del club.

–¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Sophie?

–Porque ella en el futuro sabía quién era yo y a pesar de que Sophie allí ella se enamoro de ti...

-¿Sophie se enamoro de mi en el futuro? -dijo Seiya sorprendido

-Eso me parecio por algunas cosas que me dijo -respondio la rubia -El punto es, que si las cosas se ponen feas, todos deben irse a Oasis y lo podran lograr gracias a ella, por eso es necesario que sepa la verdad sobre mi. Ese lugar en un refugio en donde Escarlata no los va a encontrar.

–No hables así. Volviste para cambiar el futuro, y lo estás haciendo. Prueba de ello es que Darién está con vida.

–Pero tú terminaste con la misma cicatriz que tenias en el futuro, Seiya.

–Cierto, pero ya no es un recordatorio de la muerte de Darién, sino de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti con tal de protegerte.

–Y eso en el futuro hizo que te estuvieras muriendo en mis brazos con tal de yo volviera a mi presente –dijo ella sintiendo como caían por su rostro un par de lagrimas –No voy a permitir que eso pase otra vez. Tú eres mi más grande héroe y no quiero perderte… No importa en qué tiempo me encuentre, no puedo vivir sin ti.

Seiya limpio con sus manos las lágrimas de ella, la rubia lo miro fijamente mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de él y se alzaba de puntillas. El pelinegro inclino su rostro sobre el de Serena, alcanzando a sentir sus labios cuando el piso se empezó a mover bajo sus pies.

Serena y Seiya abrazaron con fuerza mientras los movimientos de la tierra se iban incrementando cada vez más. Adentro del club, las botellas de alcohol cayeron al suelo, las lámparas colgantes que iluminaban el lugar se movían de forma oscilatoria antes de dejar en penumbras a Yaten, Taiki, Andrew, Nicolás y Sophie que trataban de mantener la calma ante aquel terremoto que parecía eterno, a pesar de que fueron solo habían transcurrido varios segundos.

Cuando todo termino, aún en la terraza y sin romper su abrazo, Serena y Seiya contemplaron la ciudad. Tokio se hallaba sumido en la oscuridad, apenas tenuemente iluminada bajo la luz de la Luna. Y en donde hacia solo unos minutos se hallaba la Torre de Tokio, ahora se encontraba se encontraba una imponente construcción de cristal…

–Bombón ¿ese es…?

–Sí… es el Palacio de Escarlata.

* * *

_Ahora si, el momento de la verdad llego y se acerca la batalla final contra Escarlata ¿Quien ganara? ¿Serena sí lograra cambiar el futuro?_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos ¡Nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer el final de **Mujer Prohibida **¡No se lo pierdan!_


	11. Salvación

_ ¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡En verdad me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Yo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice por aqui y me disculpo con ustedes por la larga espera. Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya ando de regreso, les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Descuiden, que aun no es el final ya que nos queda el epilogo.  
_

_¡Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Salvación**

Desde la terraza del club Sailors, y tras asegurarse de que todos estaban bien, los chicos contemplaban el imponente palacio de Escarlata destacar en un Tokio sumido en la oscuridad tras el terremoto.

–¿Y ahora cual es el plan, Serena?

–Que todos ustedes salgan de la ciudad ahora mismo –respondió la rubia –Yo me encargare de Escarlata y salvar a las chicas. Soy la única que puede hacerlo.

–¿Eso significa….?–dijo Sophie sorprendida –¿En verdad, Serena, tu eres…?

–Sí, soy Sailor Moon. Pero prométeme que este secreto no saldrá de aquí. Lo último que quiero es que se haga pública mi identidad.

–Acabas de salvar la vida de miles de personas al avisar lo que acaba de ocurrir, obviamente guardare tu secreto. Pero después de que derrotes a quién está detrás de esto ¿si me darás esa entrevista?

–Por supuesto –respondió Serena con una pequeña sonrisa –Pero tú prométeme que llevaras a los chicos a Oasis; en esa isla, Escarlata no los va a encontrar.

–¿Cómo sabes que…? –trato de decir la reportera sin salir de su sorpresa.

–Ya estuve allí en el futuro. Soy una viajera del tiempo y sé muy bien que Oasis era el cuartel general de la rebelión.

–¿La rebelión? –musito Yaten sorprendido –¿Crees que nuevamente tengamos que reunir a los rebeldes, Serena?

–No, ya no será así porque me encargare de detener a Escarlata –respondió la rubia.

–¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? ¡Responde, Sophie! –dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la radio que sostenía Nicolás.

Sophie lo tomo rápidamente –¡Ethan! ¿Estás bien?

–¿Quién es Ethan? –pregunto Serena.

–El policía que contacto Sophie, se trata de su ex –respondió Andrew –¿No lo conociste en el futuro, Serena?

–No, ella prácticamente no hablaba de su familia. Antes de que llegáramos a Egipto, Sophie me dijo que ella también había perdido a mucha gente que amaba… supongo que entre esas personas se hallaba Ethan.

–Eso parece por lo preocupada que ella está por él –dijo Taiki.

–…No, tranquilo. Me encuentro bien –continuo diciendo Sophie por la radio.

–Que bueno. Toda la ciudad ha entrado en pánico y la gente está desesperada por dejar la ciudad. Te voy a sacar de Tokio a como dé lugar.

–Pero, Ethan…

–No perdamos el tiempo discutiendo y dime en dónde estás.

–En el Club _Sailors _–respondió la reportera con un suspiro.

–¡Maldición, Sophie! ¡Sal de allí ahora mismo! –grito Ethan desesperado, lo que causo la preocupación de todos los presentes –¡Estás a menos de 5km de la Torre de Tokio!

–Ahórrate las clases de geografía y explícame qué te pasa –dijo la reportera.

–Están evacuando a 10km a la redonda de la zona donde ahora esta ese palacio de Cristal. Parece que los militares planean atacar con todo ya que fueron las Sailors Scouts quienes levantaron ese lugar y no van a dudar en acabar con ellas.

–¡Los militares no pueden atacar a las chicas! ¡Pueden matarlas! –dijo Yaten angustiado.

–No, ellas ahora son más peligrosas que todos los tanques de guerra del mundo. Tengo que detener esto antes de que el ejército inicie la guerra contra Escarlata –dijo Serena –Sophie, dile a Ethan que avise a los militares que si quieren ayudar, saquen a la gente de la ciudad, que no hagan nada contra las Sailors Scouts. Sailor Moon se encargara de esto. No tiene porque morir gente inocente cuando está es mi propia lucha.

Sophie asintió y repitió el mensaje de la rubia por la radio.

–_Princesa Dorada…_

Los chicos voltearon a su alrededor para tratar de localizar de donde provenía esa dulce voz, pero que a la vez les helaba la sangre y que se escuchaba por todas partes. Serena reconoció de inmediato la voz de Escarlata.

–_Dado que has decidido desafiarme, ahora deberás enfrentarte a mi poder ya que yo soy la única y verdadera Reina de Tokio de Cristal. Tienes una hora para venir a mi Palacio, entregarme personalmente el Cristal de Plata y regresarme a Endimión. Si no, yo misma me encargare de destruir lo que más quieres… _

Serena respiro profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse al escuchar esas palabras. No tenía muchas opciones si quería evitar una guerra en contra de Escarlata y asegurar que todos estuvieran a salvo.

–Ni se te ocurra pensar que iras sola ante Escarlata, Serena –dijo Nicolás.

–Así debe de ser. Ustedes son fuertes, valientes y no les ha importado hacer lo que sea con tal de protegerme… fui testigo de eso en el futuro ya que gracias a cada uno de ustedes es que yo estoy aquí en este momento. No permitiré que nuevamente arriesguen sus vidas por mí. Está es mi batalla, y ahora es mi turno de salvarlos.

–No vamos a permitir que luches sola, Serena –dijo Andrew.

–Entiendan que tienen que hacerlo. Ustedes no tienen poderes con los cuales defenderse. Odio recordárselos, pero las chicas ahora son el enemigo y todos sabemos que serian incapaces de hacerles daño.

–Pero tengo el arco y las flechas que me diste, Bombón, podríamos paralizarlas al igual que a Darién.

–No es suficiente, Seiya… No pueden luchar conmigo.

–Debe de haber otra opción –dijo Taiki –Una en la que podamos luchar a tu lado.

–No tienes que hacer esto sola, Serena –dijo Yaten.

–Tengo que. Debo cumplir con la promesa que te hice, Yaten, de cambiar el futuro y derrotar a Escarlata. Me dije a mi misma que no fallaría a esa promesa y más después de los sacrificios que hicieron por mí, lo cual hizo que les costara la vida a todos ustedes por protegerme… No quiero volver a perder a ninguno de ustedes.

La rubia los miro a cada uno de ellos tratando de resistir las ganas que tenia de llorar. Tal vez esa sería la última vez que los viera si usaba el Cristal de Plata para derrotar a Escarlata. No quería despedirse, pero tenía que hacerlo con tal de asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo.

Se obligo a esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro.

–No sé imaginan lo feliz que estoy de que personas tan maravillosas como ustedes formaran parte de mi vida. Los quiero mucho a todos y por eso es mi deber asegurarme de que el futuro en el que estuve no se repita. Soy la única que puede evitar una guerra que solo traería muerte y destrucción, no solo a la Tierra, sino al resto del Universo… Este es mi destino.

Serena sonrió mirando por última vez a todos sus amigos, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Seiya, una lágrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla y corrió rápidamente hacia el interior del club.

–¡Bombón!

–Tienes que dejarla ir, Seiya –dijo Taiki sujetándolo del brazo –Aunque no nos guste reconocerlo, Serena tiene razón en todo lo que dijo. Ya no hay más que podamos hacer para ayudarla. Ella es la única que tiene el poder para luchar contra Escarlata.

–¡No me importa! –grito el pelinegro liberándose del agarre de su hermano –¡No voy a permitir que Bombón arriesgue su vida!

**S&S**

Con linterna en mano, Serena se acerco a Darién, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargado contra unas cajas de bebidas en el almacén del club. La rubia noto que empezaba a mover ligeramente el rostro.

–Veo que están empezando a desaparecer los efectos del paralizante.

–Déjame ir… Déjame volver con Selena.

–Perdóname, pero no puedo hacerlo –respondió ella arrodillándose a su lado.

–¿Aun no entiendes que yo la amo, Serena? –pregunto Darién.

–Eso ya me quedo muy claro. De hecho, antes de que intentaras matarme, justamente te iba a decir que ya no quería que estuviéramos juntos como pareja –dijo ella dando un largo suspiro –Me pasaron muchas cosas en el futuro, cosas que ni en mis peores pesadillas podría haber imaginado… pero también viví algunas cosas que me hicieron muy feliz y provocaron que mis sentimientos por ti cambiaran. Fuiste mi primer amor, Darién, y por eso siempre voy a amarte y querer lo mejor para ti. Es por eso que te tengo aquí, para protegerte y salvarte, tal como quiero salvar al mundo.

–¿De Selena?... Ella solo quiere crear un mundo mejor.

–Tal vez, pero no lo está haciendo de la mejor forma. He visto lo que pasara si ella se convierte en la Reina de Tokio de Cristal y no es nada agradable. El mundo se convertirá en el mismo infierno si no hago algo para detenerla.

–Llévame con ella… La convenceré de que desista de sus planes –dijo el moreno –Te prometo que nos iremos lejos, a donde sea con tal de vivir la vida que nos fue arrebatada en el Milenio de Plata. Sé que a diferencia de la Reina Serenity, tú si nos darás la oportunidad de ser felices juntos.

–Realmente quiero creerte, Darién, pero después de lo que nos hiciste a Seiya y a mí esta noche, me cuesta un poco confiar en ti.

–Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Por favor…No le hagas nada a Selena.

–A pesar de todo, Escarlata es mi hermana y también merecer ser feliz después de todo lo que ha pasado –dijo ella dando un largo suspiro –No puedo llevarte conmigo, pero te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para salvarla y ambos puedan estar juntos.

Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla a Darién, tras lo que se puso de pie y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta del almacén.

Fue entonces que vio a Seiya, tenuemente iluminado por la luz de las velas que había por todo el club, y se dio cuenta de que había escuchado su conversación con el moreno.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –dijo ella cerrando la puerta del almacén.

–El suficiente para darme cuenta de que prácticamente vas a suicidarte considerando que ni siquiera llevaras a Darién con Escarlata.

–Es mi manera de protegerlo. A pesar de lo que paso en su departamento, ambos sabemos que no es malo, así que te pido que cuides de él... –dijo ella caminando hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

El pelinegro la alcanzo rápidamente y la tomo del brazo para detenerla –Ni creas que voy a permitir que te vayas sola, Bombón.

–Tienes que dejarme ir –dijo la rubia zafándose de su agarre –No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

–No tienes que decirlo ¿crees que fue fácil escuchar cómo te despedías de todos como si nunca fueras a volver?

–No quiero pensarlo, pero existe esa posibilidad.

–No digas eso –replico el pelinegro.

–Ambos sabemos que podría morir si uso el Cristal de Plata con tal de salvarlos a todos. Y eso es lo que haré si no tengo otra alternativa.

–Si crees eso, ¿no crees que lo último que deberíamos hacer es tener esa conversación que dejamos pendiente?

–Ya no hay tiempo para eso, Seiya –respondió ella tratando de esquivarlo en vano. Realmente quería decirle la verdad, pero ¿de qué serviría si ella de todas formas se iba a ir?

–Si lo hay. Dímelo. ¿Qué paso entre nosotros en el futuro?

–Considerando lo que está pasando, no creo que sea buena idea que lo sepas y más si quizás yo no regrese. No voy a decirte algo que podría afectarte.

–No me importa. Quiero saberlo, Bombón.

–¿Para qué? Lo que pasé al lado del Seiya del futuro ahora forma parte de mi pasado, pero no de tu futuro. Tu nunca vivirás todo lo que viví con él.

–¿Y eso qué? Los dos somos la misma persona y creo que tengo derecho de saber que sucedió con entre mi yo del futuro y tú mientras estuviste en el 2012.

–Seiya, yo…

–Necesito que seas honesta conmigo. Nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros y no tiene por qué empezar a haberlos ahora. Dime la verdad, Bombón ¿qué paso entre nosotros?

Serena respiro profundamente pensando que hacer. Al Seiya del futuro le dijo lo que sentía antes de que usara la llave del tiempo, aun sabiendo que el Seiya del presente posiblemente no correspondería a sus sentimientos. Tenía dos opciones: dejar las cosas como estaban y que Seiya siguiera ignorando lo sucedido. O contarle la verdad, arriesgándose a no saber si será correspondida.

¿Pero eso que importaba?

Sin importar lo que pasara con ella, odiaba ver que Seiya actuara como si tuviera amnesia y no recordara lo que vivieron juntos. Aunque eso era así porque él simplemente no podía recordar algo que nunca vivió. Serena quería que supiera cada detalle de lo que habían pasado juntos desde que ella llego al futuro, en especial esos momentos tan especiales que vivieron en Egipto.

Quizás no sería justo para Seiya saberlo si ella no sobrevivía a la lucha contra Escarlata, pero al menos tendría la seguridad de que el pelinegro conocería lo que alguna vez paso entre ellos en un futuro diferente.

–Yo sé que desde que regrese del futuro me he comportado distinta y las cosas entre nosotros han sido diferentes a como lo han sido siempre. Pero… Sabes muy bien que hemos tenido una enorme conexión desde que nos conocimos y cuando llegue al futuro, esa conexión se volvió aun más grande y fuerte que nunca. Yo estaba tan asustada cuando llegue allí porque no entendía cómo fue posible que mi vida cambiara tan radicalmente, todo lo que alguna vez conocí había desaparecido y aun así, allí estabas tú como siempre a mi lado, Seiya. Estoy segura de que me hubiera sentido totalmente perdida si no hubieras conmigo… –dijo ella dando un largo suspiro –Es curioso, a pesar de hallarnos en medio del infierno, siempre encontraste la forma para hacerme sonreír, de hacerme feliz así fuera robando un camello y escapándonos a Giza a la mitad de la noche, y yo… Ni siquiera estoy muy segura de cómo paso, pero cuando me di cuenta, supe que fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en medio del caos en el que me hallaba.

–No entiendo lo que me tratas de decir…

–Me enamore de ti, Seiya.

El pelinegro estaba tan sorprendido con esa confesión que no estaba seguro de que hacer. Había imaginado tantas veces ese momento en sus sueños, que ahora no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

–Estoy consciente de que aquí las cosas son muy diferentes a cómo eran en el futuro –continuo la rubia –Y es muy probable que no sientas lo mismo por mí, pero…

–Estás muy equivocada, Bombón. Yo también estoy enamorado de ti…

–¿En… enserio? –musito ella sin poder creerlo.

–Nunca he dejado de amarte durante todos estos años. Si no te había dicho nada fue porque te veía tan feliz con Darién, y si tú eras feliz, yo también lo era, aunque simplemente estuviera a tu lado como tu mejor amigo. Sabía muy bien que no había posibilidad de que estuviéramos juntos, por eso he salido con tantas chicas en un intento de poder olvidar lo que siento por ti, pero nunca funciono. Ninguna de ellas era mi dulce Bombón…

Serena no supo ni que decir ante las palabras del pelinegro. Lo único que hizo fue romper el poco espacio que los separaba mientras Seiya la tomaba entre brazos y se besaron con anhelo, sintiendo que la felicidad los llenaba al ser conscientes de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y podrían estar juntos…

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Sin poder evitarlo, la rubia comenzó a llorar mientras lentamente terminaban aquel beso. Seiya la estrecho aun más entre sus brazos.

–No tienes por qué ir sola ante Escarlata. Iré contigo, Bombón.

–¡No! ¡Debes quedarte aquí! ¡A salvo!. Así tiene que ser… por favor –musito ella entre lagrimas colocando su mano suavemente sobre la cicatriz del pelinegro –No voy a arriesgar nuevamente tu vida y eso no está a discusión. Te lo suplico, tienes que quedarte aquí. Recuerda que dijiste que me ayudarías e ibas a hacer todo lo que yo dijera sin cuestionarme.

–Ya sé lo dije, pero no quiero separarme de ti, aun menos ahora que por fin tenemos una oportunidad de que estar juntos, y eso sin que pasaran esos tres años que te dije esta tarde para que fuera posible.

Serena no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una pequeña sonrisa ante sus palabras, recordando como siempre bromeaban sobre que algún día saldrían juntos como algo más que amigos, como lo habían hecho ese mismo día antes de que ella fuera enviada al futuro. Pero esa sonrisa pronto desapareció para dar paso a más lágrimas que él le limpiaba con su mano.

–Una vez me preguntaste en el futuro si habría una oportunidad de que estuviéramos juntos en caso de que yo nunca lograra regresar al 2010 –dijo ella tratando de controlar sus lágrimas –Te hubiera dicho que si, Seiya, pero no me dejaste responderte. Dijiste que por más que quisieras que me quedara a tu lado, en el futuro, no podías ser egoísta ya que de mi dependían las vidas de millones de personas.

–Eso fue en el futuro. Aquí si quiero ser egoísta, aunque sea por un momento con tal de impedir que te vayas –dijo él abrazándola con fuerza y beso su cabello.

–Yo tampoco quisiera irme, pero esto no sé trata solo de nosotros. El destino de millones de personas en la Tierra y el resto del universo está en mis manos. Tengo que salvarlos a todos.

–Ya lo sé… –susurro él tratando de mantenerse entero –Sé que tienes razón, que tienes que ir a salvar al mundo… Pero comprende que no quiero perderte.

–Seiya…

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos mientras se abrazaban con más fuerza. Era tan difícil despedirse.

–Prométeme que volverás, Bombón. Así como regresaste del futuro, también tienes que regresar a mi lado… Prométeme que sobrevivirás.

Ella no sabía que le esperaba en cuanto se fuera del club, ni que tan difícil seria la batalla contra Escarlata o si lograría sobrevivir, pero quería volver. Realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar a los brazos de Seiya.

–Volveré… Te lo prometo, voy a volver a tu lado –dijo ella –Pero tú también prométeme, que si no regreso al club al amanecer, tú y los chicos se irán a Oasis sin importar lo que pase.

–Te lo prometo siempre y cuando no tardes en reunirte conmigo –dijo él acariciando el rostro de la rubia. Ella asintió –Sé que no será fácil la batalla contra Escarlata, pero sin importar lo difícil que parezca, nunca te rindas. Y aun más importante: no olvides tu promesa, Bombón…

–No la olvidare…

La rubia se estrechó aún más a él mientras se alzaba de puntillas, recorriendo con pequeños besos la extensión de la cicatriz de Seiya –un recordatorio de lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella por ese amor que le tenía– hasta finalmente llegar a sus labios. Se besaron como si el mundo llegara a su fin, y aunque de alguna forma así era, ninguno pensó en ello demasiado con tal de prolongar y disfrutar de ese momento el máximo ya que ese sería su último beso.

–Te amo, Seiya –murmuro ella contra sus labios.

–Yo también te amo, Bombón.

Serena lo miro por última vez, tras lo que salió corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia. Tenía tantas ganas de volver con Seiya y no separarse de él jamás, pero no podía hacer eso, no aun. Lo único que hizo fue seguir bajando rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

Sin importar lo que pasara, estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir con su promesa. Volvería al lado de Seiya a como diera lugar.

**S&S**

Conforme Serena avanzaba por las calles de Tokio rumbo al Palacio de Escarlata, el caos la rodeaba por todas partes. Aunque la mayoría de los edificios de la ciudad se mantenían en pie tras el terremoto, había muchos daños materiales: algunos árboles y postes de luz caídos, varios autos dañados, muchos muros a puntos de venirse abajo y decenas de personas con heridas de varios tipos, mientras otros cientos de personas avanzaban por las oscuras calles de la ciudad siguiendo las indicaciones de la policía para evacuar Tokio. Afortunadamente para ella, fue fácil perderse entre la confusión con tal de evitar que le impidieran llegar hacia su destino.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que venciera el plazo de tiempo que Escarlata le había dado a la rubia, y escondida en un callejón, Serena se transformo en Sailor Moon tras lo que rápidamente recorrió el solitario trecho que la separaba de aquel palacio de cristal. Una vez allí, abrió las imponentes puertas y entro en el palacio.

Las puertas se cerraron de golpe tan pronto ella entro y se halló en aquel amplio vestíbulo en el que estuvo después de que la capturaran aquellos caza-recompensas por la recompensa que ofrecía sobre su cabeza la Reina de Tokio de Cristal.

–¡Escarlata! –grito Sailor Moon con todas sus fuerzas sin moverse –¡Aquí estoy tal como querías!

–No es tal como lo quería, Princesa Dorada.

Sailor Moon volteo a todas partes al escucharla, logro ver a Escarlata al otro extremo del vestíbulo.

–¿En donde esta Endimión?

–A salvo, en un lugar seguro –respondió la rubia –Terminemos esto de forma pacífica. Yo no te voy a separar de Darién, ambos podrán tendrán esa vida que anhelan… No tiene porque desatarse una guerra innecesaria.

–¿De verdad crees que es innecesaria? Me estas forzando a demostrarte quien soy y de lo que soy capaz.

–No es necesario, eso ya lo vi en el futuro… Voy a cambiar ese futuro a como dé lugar con tal de salvarlos a todos.

–¿Y también piensas salvarme a mí? –pregunto Escarlata con ironía.

–Especialmente a ti.

–Yo no necesito que me salves de nada. Lo único que quiero de ti es el Cristal de Plata. Entrégamelo.

–No te lo voy a dar –respondió Sailor Moon con firmeza.

–En ese caso, no hay nada más que decir. Va a ganar la fuerte y esa soy yo. Ese es mi destino.

–Lo dudo, porque se con toda certeza que mi destino es luchar por el amor y la justicia.

–Ya veremos si sigues creyendo eso…

El sonido de varios pasos acercándose llamaron la atención de Sailor Moon, al voltear a su alrededor, vio tanto a Luna y Artemis en sus formas humanas a los costados de Escarlata, así como a las inners y las outers mirándola con frialdad y manteniéndose en una posición defensiva para proteger a la pelirroja.

–No vas a hacer que luche contra mis amigas.

–Ellas no son tus amigas, sino mis fieles guardianas.

–Solo porque las has engañado… Chicas, escúchenme, soy Serena. No permitan que Escarlata las manipule. Ella borro sus recuerdos, no solo de mí, sino de todas las personas que las quieren y esperan ansiosos volver a verlas.

Las Sailors Scouts la miraron con curiosidad y expresión interrogante. Pero ninguna de las ocho dijo nada, ni se movió de su lugar.

–¿No les advertí que la Princesa Dorada trataría de engañarlas? –dijo Escarlata –Quiere confundirlas sobre historias de recuerdos que no son más que mentiras.

–Yo lo único que estoy diciendo es la verdad –replico Sailor Moon –Y en cuanto ellas se den cuenta de ello, dejaran de seguirte, Escarlata.

–¿Y porque deberían creerte? Tu lo único que tratas de hacer es impedir la creación de un futuro mejor y diferente para la humanidad. Chicas, demuéstrenle a la Princesa Dorada de lo que somos capaces de hacer por Tokio de Cristal –dijo la pelirroja dando media vuelta y se alejo por el pasillo.

–¡Espera! –Sailor Moon corrió detrás ella, pero las chicas junto con Luna y Artemis le impidieron el paso –No permitan que ella los engañe. Por favor.

–La única que trata de engañarnos aquí, eres tú.

La frialdad de las palabras de Rei la abrumaron. La rubia tenía que hallar la forma de que las chicas lograran recordarla, o al menos dudaran de Escarlata, tal como había ocurrido en el futuro para explicarles la verdad.

–¡Tierra Tiembla!

Sailor Moon logro esquivar el ataque de Sailor Uranus apenas unos segundos antes de que la golpeara.

–Burbujas de Mercurio ¡Estallen!

Una espesa niebla envolvió el lugar por completo impidiéndole ver a Sailor Moon por en donde estaban sus amigas. Un escalofrió la recorrió al recordar que lo mismo le había sucedido en Alejandría. La niebla la estaba ocasionando Sailor Mercury.

–¡Ami! ¡No hagas esto! ¡Trata de recordarme! ¡Soy yo! ¡Serena!

–Nosotras no conocemos a nadie con ese nombre…

La niebla aun era muy espesa como para que la rubia pudiera ver en donde se encontraban sus amigas, y aunque pudiera verlas, definitivamente no iba a luchar contra ellas.

Tenía que hacer algo para salvarlas y pronto.

**S&S**

–Seiya…

El pelinegro no levanto la mirada para ver a Yaten cuando se sentó a su lado, simplemente siguió jugando con la copa del whisky que le había dado Andrew para tratar de aliviar la tensión que sentía, pero ni siquiera le había dado un solo trago.

–Supongo que para este momento Bombón ya debe de estar en el palacio de Escarlata… la batalla ya debió de haber iniciado.

–No te tortures así. Serena va a estar bien.

–Y tu ya tienes demasiado con preocuparte por Mina como para que estés aquí aguantándome, hermano –dijo Seiya mirando al peli plateado.

–Quizás... Pero aun así, no pierdo las esperanzas en que la volveré a ver y estaremos juntos. Y lo mismo debes de hacer tú, más si consideramos que Serena finalmente corresponde tus sentimientos.

Seiya esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar a su hermano. Sin que él y Serena se dieran cuenta, sus amigos habían presenciado su despedida y los verdaderos sentimientos de ambos.

–Por lo que nos ha contado del futuro, creo que eso fue lo único bueno que le paso mientras estuvo allí… A pesar de que ese viaje en el tiempo cambio por completo su destino.

–Yo no creo eso. El destino de Serena siempre ha sido mucho grande que el de todos nosotros.

–¿Y por eso es que debe de arriesgar su vida cada que aparece algún psicótico como Escarlata?

–Tanto tiempo fuera de combate ha hecho que olvides que así debe de ser –replico el peli plateado –Por eso ninguno de nosotros debía de retenerla e interponerse en su camino… Entiendo lo mucho que Serena significa para ti, Seiya, pero ella tomo una decisión y debemos respetarla.

–Lo sé… Pero todos estos años he estado a su lado cuidándola hasta de cosas tan sencillas como que no ocasione un incendio cuando trata de cocinar, y en el momento en el que Bombón más necesita que la proteja, no estoy ahí para hacerlo.

–Lo hiciste en el futuro… Todos lo hicimos y por eso es que ella logro volver.

–¿Diciéndome eso supones que me quitaras las ganas de ir tras ella?

–No, porque entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes ya que yo también quiero ir por Mina. Pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer, y no nos queda más que esperar a que ellas regresen –dijo Yaten dando un largo suspiro –Un nuevo futuro se está construyendo a partir de lo que está ocurriendo esta noche…No hay que perder las esperanzas de que las cosas cambien para bien y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

El sonido de la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia al abrirse rompió la calma en la que se encontraba el club y todos se pusieron alertas al ver que entraba un hombre pelinegro de alrededor de treinta años, vestido de policía que ninguno de los chicos reconoció. Excepto Sophie que corrió hacia él al reconocerlo.

–¡Ethan! –grito la reportera al abrazarlo.

–No puedo creer que aun sigas aquí ¿Por qué no te has ido?

–También me da gusto verte –dijo ella con una sonrisa al separarse de su abrazo.

–Supongo que tú debes de ser, Ethan, el amigo de Sophie –dijo Taiki a la pareja al acercarse junto con los demás chicos.

–Sí, soy yo… –respondió él volteando a ver a Sophie –¿Three Lights es tu fuente? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

–Un buen reportero nunca revela quien es su fuente.

–Bien, escúchenme todos –dijo Ethan –La ciudad está siendo evacuada, así que les pido a todos que vengan conmigo ya que esta área no es segura y…

–Lo lamento, pero yo no me voy a mover de aquí –dijo Seiya.

–Ninguno de nosotros lo va a hacer –dijo Andrew.

–Si viniste hasta aquí por Sophie, llévatela. Pero nosotros no nos iremos.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo tampoco me voy a ir de aquí! –replico ella.

–Miren, obviamente después de lo que ocurrió con ese terremoto y la aparición de ese palacio de cristal, todos estamos en peligro.

–Tal vez, pero Sailor Moon nos va a salvar a todos. Por eso ella se fue a detener a quién está detrás de todo esto.

–Aunque eso sea así, entiendan que todos deben irse de aquí –dijo Ethan –Los militares van a enviar aviones para bombardear ese palacio de cristal y…

Seiya y el resto de los chicos se tensaron al oír esas palabras. Las chicas estaban dentro del palacio de Escarlata y si los militares atacaban ese lugar… Ninguno de ellos quería pensar en lo que podía pasar.

–¿No hiciste nada para evitar que atacaran a las Sailors? –pregunto Sophie indignada.

–A pesar de que contacte a todos aquellos que pudieran ayudarme, lo único que conseguí fue que retrasaran su ataque. La prioridad ahora es evacuar Tokio antes del amanecer.

–No van a conseguir sacar a toda la gente de la ciudad más grande del mundo en cuestión de horas –dijo Nicolás.

–Así será, ya que en cuanto salga el Sol, los militares van a atacar con todo. Por eso es que toda la policía está trabajando para que la evacuación sea más rápida –dijo Ethan –Todos deberán abandonar este sitio y acompañarme, sino me veré obligado a usar toda la fuerza de la ley.

–¡Haz lo que quieras, Ethan! –grito la reportera –¡Pero no conseguirás sacarnos de aquí!

–Olvídate de la historia que estés escribiendo. Esto se trata de tu vida.

–No, esto se trata de algo mucho más grande que no comprenderías. Y si dices que toda la policía está trabajando en la evacuación de la ciudad, entonces deberías irte a trabajar ya que aquí solo estás perdiendo el tiempo porque todos nosotros no nos iremos de aquí.

–Sophie…

–Sabes que estoy hablando enserio –dijo ella con firmeza –Yo te llame para que nos ayudaras, pero dado que ya cumpliste con tu deber, no hay nada más que decir. Si las cosas realmente llegaran a ponerse mal, algo que realmente espero que no sea así porque Sailor Moon está ahí afuera tratando de salvarnos a todos, saldremos de aquí al amanecer e iremos al norte, al Hotel Oasis.

–Es increíble que ni aunque el mundo se está acabando pueda razonar contigo… –dijo Ethan dando un largo suspiro –No entiendo porque vine. Me preocupo tanto por ti cuando a ti ni siquiera te importa lo que te pase.

–Si ya dijiste todo lo que tenias que decir, Ethan, es mejor que te vayas –dijo la reportera.

–Eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer… Espero que se den cuenta de que es un error que sigan aquí y se vayan de Tokio. Buena suerte, Sophie. Ojala que tu historia valga la pena para que estés haciendo esto.

Ethan miro por última vez a Sophie antes de irse por las escaleras de emergencia, mientras ella lo observaba en silencio.

A Seiya le pareció ver una lágrima en el rostro de ella, pero no estuvo muy seguro de lo que vio ya que la reportera rápidamente pasó una mano por su mejilla tras lo que miro a Andrew con una expresión tranquila.

–Espero que todavía tengas de ese whisky, Andrew, porque creo que voy a necesitar otra copa.

–Seguro…

Y mientras todos se dirigían a la barra para beber algo con tal de distraerse ante la larga espera que realizarían esa noche, Seiya se encamino hacia la terraza y observo la Luna, rogando con todas sus fuerzas para que tanto las chicas como su Bombón regresaran pronto y a salvo.

**S&S**

Sailor Moon se puso de pie lentamente tras el ataque de Sailor Neptune, ella junto con el resto de sus amigas la habían estado acorralando entre los interminables pasillos del palacio para atacarla. La única estrategia de la rubia había sido esquivar a como diera lugar los ataques de sus guardianas ya que no pensaba luchar contra ellas, desafortunadamente para ella, no siempre fue así y por más que intentaba, no lograba que las ocho Sailors que la rodeaban creyeran en sus palabras.

–Ríndete de una vez, Princesa Dorada, y entréganos el Cristal de Plata –dijo Sailor Plut.

–Chicas, por favor… Una parte dentro de ustedes sabe que me conoce, que somos amigas… Se los suplico, tienen que creerme ¡Escarlata las está engañando!

–La única que trata de engañarnos con sus mentiras eres tu –Replico Artemis que se mantenía junto con Luna a unos metros de las Sailors, observando la escena.

–Tú eres una gran amenaza para nuestra Reina y el futuro de Tokio de Cristal –dijo Sailor Uranus –Y nuestro deber es acabar contigo.

–¡No hagan esto! ¡Traten de recordarme! ¡Soy Serena!

–¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

–¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

–¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

–¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

–¡Tierra Tiembla!

–¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

–¡Grito Mortal!

Los ataques de las Sailors se dirigían directamente hacia Sailor Moon desde diversas direcciones, no tenia posibilidad de esquivar todos los ataques de sus guardianas.

–Por favor, Cristal de Plata, ayúdame a que recuerden quienes son realmente…

El broche de transformación de Sailor Moon brillo con una resplandeciente luz rodeándola para así protegerla de los ataques de sus oponentes.

–¿Pero qué está pasando? –grito Sailor Mars sin comprender lo que sucedía.

La luz proveniente del Cristal de Plata se extendió a lo largo del salón en el que se hallaban, cubriendo por completo a todos los que se encontraban allí.

Unos instantes después, aquel resplandor desapareció. Sailor Moon cayó de rodillas sintiéndose débil tras haber usado el Cristal de Plata, observando en silencio como Luna, Artemis y las Sailors estaban inmóviles y con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente todos ellos abrieron los ojos y observaron a su alrededor confundidos…

–¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Júpiter mirando a su alrededor.

–Wow, así de buena debió de haber estado la fiesta para que no sepamos ni que paso–musito Venus llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

–Chicas… –susurro Sailor Moon poniéndose lentamente de pie –¿Están bien? ¿Saben quién soy yo?

–Por supuesto que sabemos quién eres, Serena tonta –replico Mars –De lo que aún no estoy muy segura es porque estamos vestidas como Sailors. O porque Luna y Artemis ahora son humanos.

–¡Volvieron a la normalidad! ¡Qué felicidad!

Sailor Moon trato de correr hacia Mars para abrazarla, pero al dar solo unos pasos se empezó a tambalear. Todos se acercaron rápidamente a ella y con la ayuda de Artemis y Uranus, la rubia logro mantenerse de pie.

–No se preocupen, solo estoy algo débil por haber usado el Cristal de Plata.

–¿El Cristal de Plata? –repitió Luna sorprendida –¿Qué fue lo que paso, Serena?

–¿No lo recuerdan? Escarlata les lavo el cerebro y los puso en mi contra.

–Escarlata…

Todos se miraron entre sí, y pronto, aquello que habían ignorado tras la confusión de haber recuperado sus memorias, logro volver a sus mentes y recordaron lo sucedido las últimas horas mientras estuvieron bajo el control de Escarlata.

–Esa mujer… ¡No puedo creer que nos hiciera esto! –grito Uranus furiosa.

–Afortunadamente solo estuvieron bajo su control unas horas –dijo Sailor Moon –Créanme, realmente hubiera sido mucho peor de haber sido por más tiempo.

–De eso no tengo duda –menciono Saturn –Pero lo que no entiendo es a que te referías antes cuando dijiste algo sobre que sabias de lo que Escarlata era capaz porque lo viste en el futuro.

–Eso es porque estuve en el futuro –dijo la rubia logrando que todos la miraran con sorpresa –Es una larga historia y se las contare después. Primero tengo que encontrar a Escarlata.

–Aun estas muy débil, Serena. Necesitas descansar –dijo Mercury.

–Nosotras nos encargaremos de acabar con ella –dijo Neptune con firmeza.

–No… Escarlata también merece ser salvada a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho. Ella es mi hermana.

Todos estaban en shock tras esa revelación de la rubia. Si Serena y Escarlata eran hermanas, las sailors no entendían porque la pelirroja sentía tanto rencor hacia la rubia.

–Ya se lo que deben de estar pensando, pero insisto, es una larga historia –dijo Sailor Moon –Lo único que importa es que Darién la ama y yo tengo que salvarla. Usare el Cristal de Plata para purificarla.

–No es una buena idea que hagas eso –dijo Plut –Ya usaste su poder para salvarnos a nosotras, y si lo usas nuevamente en Escarlata, podría traer graves consecuencias.

–Es un riesgo que voy a tomar –dijo Sailor Moon dando un largo suspiro –Los chicos están en el club, están muy preocupados por ustedes así que deberían ir con ellos y… si me pasa algo, díganle a Seiya que nunca olvide la promesa que le hice, y que me perdone por no haberla cumplido.

–No entiendo ¿de qué estás hablando, Serena?

Las palabras de Luna quedaron en el aire ya que Sailor Moon se separó de sus amigos, y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, empezó a correr por los pasillos del palacio en busca de Escarlata.

–¡Serena! ¡Espera, Serena!

Sailor Moon siguió corriendo, escuchando tras ella las voces de sus amigos pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero aun así siguió corriendo.

En su mente recordaba como siempre, en el futuro, Seiya le decía que del hecho de correr más rápido que quienes la perseguían, dependía su vida. Algo más que comprobado para ella. Y aunque quienes la perseguían solo querían salvar su vida, lo único que le interesaba era salvar a quien había cambiado su vida y su destino por completo. Así el precio de su decisión posiblemente hiciera que no pudiera cumplir la promesa que le hizo al hombre que amaba.

La rubia llego hasta un enorme y elegante salón que reconoció al instante. Era el mismo en donde hablo por primera vez con Escarlata después de que la capturaran. Allí se encontró con la pelirroja, que estaba sentada en su imponente trono y la miraba con una gran ira y rencor.

–Se acabo, Escarlata.

–Podrás haber ganado una batalla al recuperar a tus tontos amigos, pero aun no has ganado la guerra.

Escarlata se puso de pie, extendiendo sus manos, y con ayuda de sus poderes, cerro de golpe las puertas del salón, impidiéndoles a las Sailors entrar. Sailor Moon escuchaba como sus amigas, estando del otro lado de la puerta, hacían todo lo posible por entrar y reunirse con ella.

–Quien gane o no, es lo de menos. Si no detenemos esto ahora, mucha gente morirá.

–Es el precio necesario para impedir que tú te conviertas en la Reina y tengas todo lo que me corresponde.

–Yo nunca he querido realmente convertirme en Reina, Escarlata. Si por mí fuera, seguiría llevando una vida normal como la del resto de las personas en este planeta, como la que tenía antes de que decidieras cambiar mi futuro… Y tú también puedes tener una vida normal y ser feliz al lado de Darién.

–¿Y dejar que tú te quedes con todo el poder al tener en tus manos el Cristal de Plata?

–No me interesa el poder, sino ayudar y proteger a todo aquel que lo necesita. Mi deber es asegurar la paz no solo de quienes me rodean, sino también de todos los seres que habitan este planeta. Y darles una segunda oportunidad a todos… nunca es tarde para remediar los errores cometidos, Escarlata.

El Cristal de Plata comenzó a brillar en el pecho de Sailor Moon, un cálido y brillante resplandor empezó a emanar de él y todo el poder de la rubia se extendió en aquel salón, rodeando a Escarlata y expandiéndose por todo el Palacio…

**S&S**

Seiya le extendió una botella con agua a Darién, quien la tomo y bebió un poco con cierta dificultad ya que aún se hallaba atado de pies y manos. Una precaución prácticamente innecesaria ya que el moreno, tras haber recuperado por completo la movilidad de su cuerpo, en ningún momento había intentado liberarse ya que comprendía las reservas que todos tenían hacia él.

–En verdad lamento lo que te hice, Seiya. Sé que quizás no puedas perdonarme, pero…

–Eso definitivamente es algo que me está costando mucho trabajo hacer –respondió el pelinegro con seriedad –Y no por mí, sino porque si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, hubieras matado a Bombón. Créeme que si estoy aquí, es porque ella me pidió que te cuidara, no por otra cosa.

–No me sorprende, siempre has dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por Serena… No te imaginas de cuanto me arrepiento de haberles hecho daño. Mi consciencia no deja de recriminarme por ello.

–Avisa si necesitas algo más o quieres comer algo, Darién –dijo el pelinegro caminando de regreso a la puerta del almacén.

–Espera un momento…

Seiya detuvo sus pasos y volteo a verlo.

–¿Saben algo de Selena? ¿De Serena? ¿De las chicas?

–Aun no. Ya no tardara en amanecer, así que esperamos recibir noticias para entonces.

–¿Me podrías avisar tan pronto sepan algo de ellas?

El pelinegro asintió y salió del almacén. Se dirigió hacia la terraza del club, observando la ciudad. La oscuridad de la noche que cubría Tokio empezaba a aclararse, el sol aún estaba escondido y no alumbraba el horizonte, pero si las nubes. Seiya solo esperaba que en cuanto saliera el sol, viera como Serena regresaba junto con las chicas y le dijera que aquella pesadilla había terminado.

–Ella va a volver –dijo Sophie parándose a un costado de él, sosteniendo una copa con medio whisky en sus manos.

–Lo sé –respondió él volteando a verla –Y tú ya no deberías de beber.

–Si te preocupa que este borracha, temo decirte que para mi desgracia no es así. Ni todo el alcohol del mundo me ayudaría a olvidar esta noche.

–¿Estas preocupada por Ethan, verdad?

–Tanto como tú por Serena… Ambos, a su manera, están ahí afuera tratando de salvar al mundo mientras nosotros solo estamos aquí esperando. Siempre esperando… –dijo ella dando un largo suspiro –Si por mí fuera, yo también estaría allí afuera formando parte de la acción de alguna manera, ya que nunca me ha gustado esperar. Cuando simplemente esperas, tu mente piensa en mil posibilidades sobre como estará la persona que amas, pero siempre quieres pensar que estará bien y regresara. Aunque no siempre sea así…

–Debiste de haberte ido con él, Sophie. Después de todo, Bombón te aseguro que podrías entrevistarla cuando esto acabara. Tienes asegurada tu exclusiva con Sailor Moon.

–Aun así, no podía irme con él… Aunque él crea que me quede por perseguir la historia del siglo, lo cierto es que no iba a resistir estar con él para nuevamente separarnos cuando se fuera a cumplir con su deber. La verdad es que termine con él para no tener que seguir soportando las esperas. La última vez que espere por Ethan, fue en una cita a la que nunca llego porque resulto herido en el asalto a un banco. Tan pronto se recuperó, termine nuestra relación a pesar de cuanto lo quería –dijo la reportera con un largo suspiro y bebió lo que quedaba de su copa de un solo trago –No es nada fácil cuando te enamoras de un héroe. Menos para mí, que esa ha sido siempre una constante a lo largo de mi vida.

–Es cierto, no es fácil enamorarse de alguien cuyo trabajo es salvar el mundo… Pero vale la pena al saber que lo que sientes es correspondido, y al final, sin importar lo que pase, esa persona va a volver y tú estarás allí para hacerle saber que su trabajo valió la pena porque cuando termine el día, estará contigo y le demostraras cuanto la amas.

–Vaya, quien diría que el soltero más cotizado de todo Japón es todo un romántico.

–Es fácil ser así cuando la dueña de mi corazón es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa –Estoy seguro que Ethan piensa lo mismo de ti, y sin importar las esperas, al final del día volverán a estar juntos... Date otra oportunidad de estar con él. No vaya a ser que tengas la mala suerte de que te enamores de otro héroe y él no pueda corresponder a tus sentimientos.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto ella confundida –¿Serena te conto que eso me paso en el futuro?

–Digamos que menciono algo por el estilo… Solo recuerda lo que te dije. No dejes ir a alguien que amas.

Sophie asintió y le dedico una sonrisa al pelinegro, tras lo que volvieron su vista al frente. El cielo se empezaba a teñir de tonos amarillos y naranjas conforme el sol se elevaba sobre la calma que rodeaba la siempre agitada ciudad de Tokio.

Pero la calma se vio interrumpida en cuanto un fuerte zumbido rompió el silencio.

–¿Qué es eso?

Como respuesta, un par de jets surcaron el cielo rumbo al Palacio de Escarlata.

–¡Los militares! ¡Chicos!

Sophie corrió al interior del club en busca de los demás mientras Seiya se mantenía en la terraza, observando con atención el avance de los jets militares.

El suelo se sacudió bajo sus pies con tanta fuerza como había ocurrido a medianoche, aunque esta vez el terremoto fue mucho más prolongado que la vez anterior, mientras el pelinegro observaba como las altas torres del Palacio de Cristal empezaban a caer a causa de aquel movimiento, junto con el resto de aquella imponente construcción sin que ningún misil proveniente de los jets impactara contra él.

–¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto Taiki al reunirse con el pelinegro junto con Sophie y los demás. –¿Los militares…?

–No… Se empezó a venir abajo por culpa del terremoto.

–Algo debió de haber sucedido dentro del Palacio.

–¡Hay que ir para allá! ¡Deprisa!

Sin perder el tiempo, los chicos salieron del club por las escaleras de emergencia, bajando a toda velocidad hasta que llegaron a la planta baja. Subieron a la camioneta de Taiki, circulando a toda velocidad por las solitarias calles de Tokio. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a donde solo momentos antes estaba el Palacio de Escarlata, que ahora no era más que escombros.

Al bajar del vehículo para revisar la zona, notaron que había un pequeño grupo de personas al lado este, retirados a escasos metros de los escombros. Conforme se acercaron, se dieron cuenta de que se trataban de las chicas. Al aproximarse a ellas, la alegría que los invadió por verlas bien y a salvo se desvaneció al ver que rodeaban dos cuerpos que se hallaban recostados en el suelo. Una mujer pelirroja y una rubia.

–¡Bombón! –grito Seiya con todas sus fuerzas, abriéndose paso entre las chicas para aproximarse al lado de Serena –¡Bombón!

–¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están bien? –pregunto Yaten al acercarse a abrazar a Mina.

–Ahora lo estamos gracias a Serena. Ella uso el Cristal de Plata para salvarnos, eso la debilito y a pesar de los riesgos, volvió a usarlo para purificar a Escarlata. El palacio empezó a derrumbarse, todo pasó muy rápido, y…

–¿Ella va a estar bien, verdad?

–Aún está viva –respondió Ami apretando la mano de Taiki –Pero su pulso es muy débil y aún esta inconsciente. Solo nos queda esperar que Escarlata y ella despierten.

–Por favor, Bombón… –musito Seiya desesperado, levantándola ligeramente entre sus brazos tratando de que ella reaccionara –Vuelve conmigo, por favor… Recuerda tu promesa, Bombón. Tienes que volver a mi lado.

Desesperado, Seiya se inclino sobre ella y la beso suavemente ante la sorpresa de las chicas que se hallaban confundidas ante lo que sucedía.

El pelinegro no quería ni pensar en perderla. Esa no era una posibilidad que quisiera considerar. Lentamente separo sus labios de ella y vio con una sonrisa, como su Bombón abría lentamente los ojos.

–Seiya…

–Aquí estoy, Bombón –dijo él estrechándola más a su cuerpo –Volviste.

–Te prometí que lo haría.

–Sí, y lo cumpliste… ahora ya nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

* * *

_Ahora si, esta historia casi se nos acaba._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos ¡Nos vemos en el epilogo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity _


	12. Epilogo

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ¡En verdad me alegra enormemente que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Ahora si, aquí esta el final de está_ _historia ¡Realmente espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Epilogo**

–El tiempo ha pasado desde el llamado _Viernes Negro_, la vida en Tokio ha vuelto a la normalidad y ahora esos sucesos simplemente parecen una pesadilla que ha quedado en el pasado… Es curioso como el tiempo pone las cosas en perspectiva, las cosas que alguna vez tanto te hicieron sufrir quedan atrás y el futuro se extiende frente a nosotros como un lienzo blanco, que espera que pintemos en el basándonos en las decisiones de nuestro libre albedrio…. Muchos creen en la existencia del destino. Yo era una de esas personas. Pero la vida me ha demostrado que el destino no está escrito en piedra y cada uno de nosotros lo construye día a día, ya sea con aciertos o con errores, hasta lograr lo que queremos. De eso se trata la vida, de disfrutarla al máximo y ser felices al igual que las personas que queremos.

Serena suspiro y hecho un vistazo a la hora en el reloj que se hallaba en lo alto de la pared frente a ella, junto a letrero encendido de _al aire. _Sonrió antes de continuar.

–La emisión del día de hoy está llegando a su fin, no me queda más que agradecerles a todos ustedes por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta transmisión. Mi querido amigo Billy Yamamoto está en los controles, yo soy Serena Tsukino y me despido de ustedes no sin antes desearles que pasen un maravilloso día y lo vivan al máximo junto con las personas que aman.

El letrero de _al aire _se apago, Billy le sonrió a la rubia desde el otro lado de la cabina radiofónica. Ella tomo su bolso y se reunió con su compañero de trabajo.

–Como siempre, un excelente trabajo, Serena.

–Era de esperarse si juntos hacemos una grandiosa transmisión –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

–En ese caso, convence al jefe de que nos de otro aumento.

–No abuses de nuestra buena suerte, Billy –replico la rubia –¡Nos vemos!

–¡Hasta luego!

Serena salió de la cabina, dirigiéndose con una sonrisa al estacionamiento de la radiodifusora. Después de que su jefe la despidiera, y tras los acontecimientos de aquella noche, recibió ofertas de trabajo de las demás radiodifusoras de la ciudad así como de un par de televisoras para que tuviera su propio programa de televisión. Todos los medios de Tokio querían que la rubia trabajara para ellos tras la súbita fama que tuvo por el mensaje de alerta que dio. Al final, el señor Yakamoto le pidió que regresara a _Radio Tokio_ con un muy considerable aumento de sueldo, mismo que también consiguió Billy ya que con su ayuda logro entrar al aire esa noche. Después de todo, allí fue donde inició su carrera como locutora y era el único lugar en el que realmente quería trabajar.

Para la rubia, parecía que aquella noche había transcurrido hace toda una vida, a pesar de que solo habían pasado varias semanas desde entonces. Y ella estaba más que feliz de que todo hubiese terminado para bien y su vida volviera a ser la de antes…

Corrección. La vida de Serena Tsukino ya nunca volvería a ser como antes de que ella fuese enviada al futuro.

Ahora era mucho mejor.

Empezó a sonar su celular justo cuando ella subía a su auto; contesto la llamada tras activar el manos libres y puso en marcha su vehículo.

–¿Bueno?

–¡Hola! ¡Habla Sophie!

La rubia sonrió al escucharla. Siempre se alegraba de saber de ella ya que se habían convertido en buenas amigas desde aquella noche en que se enfrentó a Escarlata. Sin contar que, desde aquella entrevista que realizo la reportera a Sailor Moon, y que apareció en primera plana semanas atrás, cualquier cosa relacionada a la Sailor, ella tenía las exclusivas. Un pequeño privilegio que le daba Serena ya que tenía toda la seguridad de que su secreto se mantendría a salvo.

–¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa?

–Pues averigüe cierta información que estoy segura que quieres saber –respondió la reportera.

–¿Está todo bien? –pregunto Serena preocupada.

–Sí. Es solo que me entere de algo y creí que sería mejor si lo supieras de una vez por mí antes de que salga en la edición de mañana del _Tokio Times._

–Me estas asustando, Sophie, habla ya. ¿De que estas hablando?

–En resumen, un colega de la sección cultural está en Londres ya que está realizando un reportaje sobre un viejo amigo tuyo… el doctor Dashwood.

Serena se quedó sorprendida al escuchar ese nombre. No lo había visto y mucho menos tenía idea de que le había ocurrido después de que la secuestraran en China para llevarla ante Escarlata.

–¿Él se encuentra bien?

–De maravilla diría yo. Presentó una maquina como parte de la investigación que realiza en la Universidad de Oxford sobre los viajes en el tiempo… me atrevería a decir, que es muy similar en la que empezó a trabajar para ti antes de que volvieras.

–¿Y… funciona?

–Sí. Aunque solo ha sido probada con ratones que ha enviado un minuto al futuro... Supongo que también funcionaria si se enviaran ratones al pasado.

–Eso quiere decir, que tarde o temprano el doctor Dashwood lo hubiera logrado… Me había regresado a casa.

–Lo mismo pienso. A pesar de que es difícil de comprobar ya que sus ratones viajan en el tiempo por minutos, no años.

–Gracias por avisarme de esto, Sophie. No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber esto.

–De nada. Esto demuestra, que sin importar como hubiese sido, ibas a regresar y hacer todo lo que hiciste.

–Sí, supongo que si… –musito Serena –En verdad, gracias por avisarme de esto.

–Ni lo menciones, ¿qué clase de reportera seria si no me enterara de estas cosas?

–Aun así… Oye, ¿qué te parece si Ethan y tú vienen a cenar en mi departamento mañana en la noche con Seiya y conmigo? ¿A las 8:00pm?

–Seguro, allí nos veremos. Hasta luego.

Serena termino la llamada mientras seguía manejando por el tráfico de las calles de Tokio.

Se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo, y mientras esperaba a que cambiara la luz, encendió la radio y se puso a tararear una canción de Three Lights que sonaba en ese momento. Tan abstraída estaba que no se dio cuenta que tocaban la ventanilla a su lado, al voltear, su sorpresa fue enorme al reconocer a la pareja de tez morena que estaba frente a ella. Ese era el último sitio en donde esperaba volver a ver a Cleopatra y Ramsés.

–Disculpe que la moleste, señorita, pero ¿podría decirnos como llegar al Museo de Historia?

–¿Museo de Historia? –repitió Serena aun sorprendida. Por más que quisiera que la recordaran, sabía que eso no era posible.

–Sí. Es la primera vez que venimos a Tokio, y estamos algo perdidos –dijo Cleopatra.

–Claro… eh, no están muy lejos. Den vuelta a la izquierda en la esquina y sigan derecho, como a cinco calles verán el museo. Sabrán que llegaron cuando vean a un samurái en la entrada.

–Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

La pareja se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y caminaron en dirección a donde la rubia les había indicado. Serena los observo, sintiéndose feliz al ser consciente de que, aunque las personas que conoció mientras estuvo en el futuro no tuvieran idea de quien era ella, continuaban con sus vidas tal y como siempre debió haber sido.

**S&S**

Serena entro al edificio en donde estaba su departamento y camino hacia su buzón. Tomo las cartas que estaban allí, revisando lo que había mientras entraba al elevador y presionaba el botón del último piso.

Entre la correspondencia estaba el recibo de la luz, del agua… la rubia sonrió al ver entre su correspondencia una postal cuya imagen mostraba el Taj Majal. Sabía muy bien que era de Darién y Selena.

La pareja se había ido de Tokio semanas atrás en un viaje que realizarían por todo el mundo. Aunque todos habían notado un cambio en la actitud de la pelirroja tras su purificación con el Cristal de Plata y la habían perdonado, los amigos de Serena tenían ciertas reservas respeto a la pelirroja, al igual que con Darién por el enfrentamiento en donde le hizo la cicatriz a Seiya. Algo más que comprensible después de lo que había pasado. Así que la rubia era quien más mantenía contacto con ellos ya fuese por los e-mails, las cartas o postales que le enviaba su hermana de cada lugar que visitaban.

Con una sonrisa, Serena volteo la postal para leer lo que decía detrás.

_¡Saludos desde la India!_

_Hay tantas cosas que he visto por aquí, que no sé por dónde empezar. Bueno, creo que un buen comienzo es la imagen que vez. Es increíble lo que alguien enamorado puede hacer por la persona amada. Creo que la palabra "maravilla" se queda corta para describir tal belleza. _

_Darién y yo estamos bien. Y como siempre, no dejamos de pensar en ti, hermana. Te extraño mucho y espero que todo siga tan bien como hasta ahora entre Seiya y tú._

_Con cariño,_

_Selena y Darién Chiba._

La rubia no tenía dudas, su hermana era muy feliz con el hombre que amaba. Ella estaba muy contenta de que, a diferencia de Milenio de Plata, ambos pudieran vivir plenamente su amor.

Salió del elevador y camino hacia la puerta de su departamento.

–¡Cariño, ya llegue! –grito ella al entrar.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos, dejando sobre una mesita a un costado de la puerta la correspondencia y su bolso, y Seiya ya había llegado junto a ella, estrechándola rápidamente entre sus brazos.

–Al fin llegas, Bombón –dijo él uniendo sus labios a los de ella.

Serena sentía que el corazón le estallaba de felicidad por tener a Seiya a su lado. Su relación había tomado por sorpresa a su familia y amigos, ya que la amistad que ambos habían sostenido por cerca de diez años se transformo de la noche a la mañana en un serio noviazgo, además del hecho de que ella había terminado su larga relación romántica con Darién y pelinegro ya no salía con cada supermodelo que conocía.

Ambos ahora vivían juntos. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía sentido conservar dos departamentos cuando Seiya pasaba todo el tiempo en el de Serena. Además, en el departamento del pelinegro ahora vivían Luna y Artemis, ya que ambos habían decidido conservar sus formas humanas.

–Por esto es que debí de haberte secuestrado esta mañana con tal de impedir que salieras de aquí –murmuro él separándose lentamente de sus labios.

–Aunque me encantaría que lo hicieras, sabes que eso no es posible, tenía que ir a trabajar… Por cierto ¿qué es eso que huele tan rico?

–La lasaña que prepare. Ya está lista ¿quieres comer?

–Claro. ¡Me muero de hambre! –respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Tras llevar al comedor la comida, Seiya se sentó frente a ella y se pusieron a comer. La rubia le conto a su novio como había sido su día en la radiodifusora. Además de su rápido encuentro con Ramsés y Cleopatra, así como las noticias que Sophie le dio sobre el doctor Dashwood, y la invitación a cenar que les hizo a la reportera y a su novio.

–Se me ocurría que para la cena de mañana podría preparar curry con carne…

–Querrás decir, que yo voy a preparar curry, Bombón –dijo él con una sonrisa divertida.

–No, yo lo haré. No es tan difícil y sino, le puedo pedir ayuda a Lita.

Seiya arqueo una ceja, mirándola con escepticismo.

–De acuerdo. Tú lo haces y yo te ayudo –acepto la rubia con un suspiro.

–Enserio que nunca voy a entender cómo es que logras salvar al mundo, pero no puedes aprender a cocinar –dijo él con una sonrisa divertida.

–Quizás algún día aprenda… –replico ella –Por cierto, aun no me has contado como te fue en la reunión que tuviste esta mañana en la disquera.

–Exceptuando el hecho de que Yaten está más que insoportable ya que no se quiere separar de Mina ni un momento ahora que ella está embarazada, yo diría que bien –respondió él –Ya nos dieron las fechas de la gira de Three Lights en el país.

–¡Eso es grandioso, cariño! ¿Cuándo será la gira?

–El mes que entra. Deberías de ver todo lo que se está preparando para que los conciertos sean espectaculares… El único detalle, es que estaré fuera de Tokio unas semanas.

Serena lo miro tratando de ocultar la tristeza que sentía al escuchar eso. Prácticamente no se habían separado más que algunas horas desde que eran novios.

–Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo, Bombón. Ojala que puedas convencer a tu jefe de que te de vacaciones en esas fechas para que me acompañes. Después de todo debe tener sus ventajas que seas la locutora estrella de Radio Tokio.

–Hablare con el señor Yakamoto al respecto. Es posible que logre convencerlo ya que estuve trabajando durante las últimas vacaciones, pero…

–¿Pero?

–Realmente quiero acompañarte en esa gira, cariño, es solo que… tenía en mente otra idea para mis próximas vacaciones.

–¿Cómo cuál?

–Ir a Egipto.

–¿De verdad quieres volver allí? –pregunto él sorprendido.

–Sí…Bueno, obviamente no volvería a poner un pie en Alejandría. Pero no todo lo que me paso en Egipto fue tan malo, hay cosas que quiero volver a hacer allí contigo: como visitar Giza, pasear en camello por el desierto… o hacer el amor en medio de la nada, estando en una de esas jaimas llenas de alfombras, con esos colchoncillos que parecen camas y muchas almohadas…

–Todo eso suena muy tentador. Definitivamente debemos hacer ese viaje…

–Estoy segura que te encantara estar allí –comento ella con una enorme sonrisa.

–No lo dudo… pero sería después de mi gira. Antes, es casi imposible. En verdad lo lamento, Bombón.

–Oh… Está bien, no importa. Haremos viajaremos a Egipto cuando sea posible –dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa.

Habiendo terminado de comer, la rubia se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa.

–Te ayudo, Bombón.

–Yo lo hago. Ya sabes, tú cocinas y yo me encargo de los trastes –replico ella llevando los platos al fregadero.

Seiya la siguió a la cocina. Aunque Serena se mostraba muy tranquila mientras lavaba los platos, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que eso no era del todo cierto. Había algo que la afectaba.

–¿Estas molesta porque no podremos ir a Egipto pronto?

–No, claro que no –respondió ella sin mirarlo mientras continuaba con su labor.

–Bombón…

La rubia cerro la llave del agua en cuanto termino, se recargo en la barra de la cocina mientras buscaba la mirada zafiro de su novio.

–No quería decirte nada porque quería que fuera sorpresa, pero prácticamente ya tengo todo listo para ese viaje: los boletos de avión al Cairo, la reservación para un tour en el Sahara y… Olvídalo, no pasa nada. Será en otra ocasión. Entiendo que tu carrera es muy importante para ti.

–Eso no es cierto. Tú eres más importante que mi carrera o cualquiera cosa. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz.

–Soy feliz a tu lado. No importa el lugar en donde este, mientras estemos juntos. Egipto puede esperar.

–Te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo. En cuanto termine con mis compromisos con Three Lights, tomaremos ese avión al Cairo…

–Está bien. Pero en serio, no te preocupes, cariño.

–Eso es algo difícil de lograr cuando se trata de algo que quieres –dijo él colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella –¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo, Bombón?

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa –Tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Serena rompió la distancia que separaba sus rostros, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso; que pronto se volvió más ansioso y en busca de más. Se separaron apenas lo necesario para poder respirar, pero los labios de Seiya no se separaron de la piel de ella. La beso en las mejillas, la barbilla y a lo largo del cuello, mientras la alzaba para sentarla sobre la barra. Ella separo las piernas para atraerlo aún más, besando dulcemente la cicatriz de su novio antes de encontrarse nuevamente con sus labios.

Continuaron besándose durante lo que les pareció el momento más perfecto e interminable del mundo. Ella gimió al sentir como las caricias de Seiya se extendían por todo su cuerpo, abriéndose paso por debajo de su falda para acariciarle las piernas. Se estrechó más hacia él al sentir como el miembro del pelinegro iba creciendo entre ellos.

–Seiya –susurro ella entre gemidos en el oído del pelinegro.

Sin soltarla, Seiya llevo a Serena entre sus brazos y se dirigieron a su habitación. El pelinegro la recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama, quedando él encima de ella, besándose con pasión mientras la excitación crecía cada vez más en ambos.

Las manos de la rubia le desabrocharon los botones de su camisa, recorriendo con dulces caricias la extensión del pecho y la espalda del pelinegro. La ropa de ella no tardo en quedar en algún rincón de la habitación: la blusa y el sostén fueron los primeros en desaparecer. Pero pronto los senos de Serena fueron cubiertos por los labios del pelinegro, que se los chupaba, mordisqueaba y masajeaba suavemente, haciéndola desear cada vez más.

–Bombón…

Zapatos, calcetas, medias, pantalones y la falda quedaron esparcidos en el suelo a medida que el deseo aumentaba con mayor intensidad en ambos. Sus lenguas jugueteaban en sus bocas, ahogando sus gemidos en un beso eterno mientras luchaban por quitarse mutuamente las últimas prendas que aun llevaban puestas, para finalmente quedar ambos desnudos.

Giraron sobre la cama hasta que Serena quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre Seiya. Se miraron con deseo, pasión, y sobre todo amor mientras él también se sentaba y la envolvía en sus brazos. Un momento después, ella lentamente bajo y el miembro del pelinegro quedo enterrado en su interior, uniéndose como uno solo.

–Te amo…

–Yo también te amo…

La rubia era quien llevaba el control de los movimientos, en círculos primero y después lentamente de arriba abajo, prolongando así su encuentro, mientras se susurraban mutuamente cuanto se amaban. Seiya la estrechaba aun más contra él, tomándola de las caderas para ayudarla a moverse más rápido a medida que se acercaban al clímax. El orgasmo llego para ambos con tal magnitud, que rompió el sentido de espacio-tiempo de los dos.

Con sus respiraciones aun entrecortadas, se besaron suavemente tras lo que el pelinegro se tumbo de espaldas sobre la cama sin soltar a Serena. Ella se acurruco contra su pecho mientras un cómodo y agradable silencio los envolvía. La felicidad los embargaba en aquel momento tan perfecto.

–Desearía que pudiéramos estar así toda la vida –dijo el dando un suspiro mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de la rubia.

–Yo también quisiera que fuera así. Pero recuerda que mis padres nos invitaron a cenar esta noche. Y después quedamos de vernos con los chicos en el club.

–Lo sé…pero aun faltan varias horas hasta entonces, Bombón. Debemos aprovechar al máximo todo el tiempo que tenemos para nosotros.

–Excelente idea, cariño –dijo Serena buscando sus labios para besarlo.

**S&S**

–Aun no puedo creer que mi hermanito ya esté haciendo su tesis y en unos meses se vaya a graduar.

–No te vayas a poner sentimental como mamá, Serena –replico Sammy mientras terminaba de comer el postre.

–Es solo que me siento muy orgullosa de ti. No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de que estés haciendo todo lo que quieres en la vida –dijo ella con una sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo, derramo una lágrima de felicidad que limpio rápidamente. La vida de su hermano continuaba sin verse interrumpida abruptamente.

Seiya le tomo la mano a su novia, regalándole una sonrisa antes de voltear a ver al hermano de la rubia. Entendía lo difícil que fue para ella vivir sin su familia mientras estuvo atrapada en ese horrible futuro.

–Créeme que yo también me alegro mucho por ti, Sammy. Quien diría que dentro de poco, mi cuñado habrá terminado la Universidad.

–Sí, aun me cuesta creerlo… Así como, a pesar del tiempo que llevan juntos, tampoco término de asimilar que ustedes sean novios. Sin duda, hacen mejor pareja, que la que hacia Serena con Darién.

–No digas esas cosas, hijo –replico Ikuko –Darién es también un muy buen hombre.

–Cierto, pero era demasiado mayor para mi niña –dijo Kenji.

–Ni tanto, papá, Darién solo tiene 30 años. Es mayor que yo solo por cinco años –dijo Serena.

–Aun así… me alegro mucho de que Seiya y tú estén juntos.

–Solo espero que ustedes si terminen dando el siguiente paso –dijo Sammy –Miren que ya me gustaría ser tío.

Al escucharlo, Seiya estuvo a nada de ahogarse con su bocado de pastel debido a la sorpresa.

–¿Hijos? –exclamo Kenji sorprendido.

–¡Imagina eso, querido! –grito Ikuko emocionada –¡Van a ser unos niños preciosos!

–¿No creen que es un poco pronto para que tengan hijos?

–Si te tranquiliza saberlo, te aseguro que aún no vas a ser abuelo –replico la rubia.

–Por ahora, Serena y yo queremos disfrutar del tiempo juntos. Tenemos muchos planes que queremos realizar antes de tener un bebé –dijo el pelinegro.

–Eso está muy bien, que hagan las cosas a su debido tiempo –dijo Kenji.

–¿Quién quiere más pastel? –pregunto Ikuko rápidamente.

–No, gracias.

–Enserio que se supera a sí misma, Ikuko. La cena estuvo fantástica –dijo Seiya con una enorme sonrisa –Espero que algún día llegue a hacer tales maravillas culinarias como mi hermosa suegra.

–¡Ay, Seiya! –dijo ella ligeramente ruborizada mientras recogía los platos.

–Te ayudo, mamá.

La rubia ayudo a su madre a llevar todos los platos a la cocina. Desde allí, ambas escucharon como Kenji, Sammy y Seiya hablaban sobre la final de futbol que se realizaría en el estadio de la ciudad el próximo fin de semana, al cual asistirían junto con Yaten, Taiki, Nicolás, Andrew, el abuelo Hino y el profesor Tomoe. "Una tarde de hombres", como lo llamaba Seiya.

–¿Te he mencionado lo feliz que estoy por ti y por Seiya, hija?

–Si, como un millón de veces desde que somos novios.

–Bueno, ya sabes que Darién siempre me agrada mucho, es solo que… Mi sentido de madre siempre me dijo que él indicado para ti era Seiya, y que tarde o temprano estarían juntos. Y al verlos tan felices… no podría pedirle más a la vida al ver que mi familia es feliz.

–Mamá…

Serena la abrazo con fuerza, entendiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía Ikuko Tsukino. Para la rubia, no había nada que pudiera hacerla más feliz de lo que ya era al ver a su familia reunida y saber que aceptaban y querían a Seiya como un miembro más de la familia Tsukino.

**S&S**

Serena y Seiya salieron del elevador tomados de la mano al llegar al Club Sailors. La música sonaba por todo lo alto, envolviendo por completo el lugar que prácticamente estaba lleno.

La pareja camino hasta el área VIP, en donde encontraron a Ami y Taiki, Mina y Yaten, Lita y Andrew, Rei y Nicolás, Haruka y Michiru, y Setsuna conversando animadamente.

–¡Hey, empezábamos a creer que no iban a venir! –comento Lita cuando ambos se sentaron.

–Lamentamos la demora –dijo Seiya –Pero hoy teníamos cena con mis suegros y…

–Eso explica todo. Serena no quiso salir de allí hasta que acabo con toda la comida.

–¡Rei! –replico la rubia.

–¡Es la verdad! Siempre que vas a casa de tus padres, terminas asaltando su refrigerador.

–Chicas… –dijo Ami tratando de evitar que siguieran discutiendo.

–¿Alguien me puede recordar porque se supone que Rei y yo somos amigas?

–Lo mismo quisiera saber yo –dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa antes de darle un trago a su Martini.

Los demás soltaron risitas por lo bajo al ver como Serena y Rei seguían discutiendo.

–Pensé que Hotaru también iba a venir hoy –dijo Seiya.

Haruka puso una cara de pocos amigos mientras volteaba hacia la pista de baile. Michiru se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse al pelinegro, como si le contara un secreto.

–Hotaru está bailando con uno de sus amigos de la facultad. Ya sabes cómo es Haruka con estas cosas.

–Ah… eso explica todo.

–Es solo que ese muchacho no me agrada para ella –replico Haruka.

–Nunca te agrada ningún chico guapo, Tenoh –dijo Seiya.

–Eso es cierto –menciono Setsuna.

–¡Oigan!

–¡Hola, chicos!

Todos voltearon al ver que se acercaban a la mesa Luna y Artemis.

Ambos se adaptaron muy pronto a ser humanos después de haber pasado prácticamente toda su vida como gatos. Por lo que las chicas les ofrecieron trabajar en el club para que así pudieran cubrir sus gastos, lo cual fue una grandiosa decisión, ya que no solo los dos disfrutaban de su trabajo, sino que el lugar trabajaba mejor que nunca desde que ellos estaban en la gerencia.

–¡Al fin vemos a nuestros gerentes estrellas! –exclamo Serena.

–Hay que asegurarnos de que el lugar marche en orden si queremos complacer a nuestras jefas –dijo Luna guiñándoles un ojo mientras ella y Artemis se sentaban junto a los demás.

–Creo que hablo por todas al decir que están haciendo un excelente trabajo –dijo Ami – El club no había funcionado con tanta eficacia desde que son los gerentes.

–Espero que eso signifique que nos darán un aumento –menciono Artemis.

–Mmm… no lo sé –musito Mina con aire dubitativo –Con eso de que en unos meses llegara mi bebe y tendré que gastar mucho en pañales…

–¡Mina! –exclamaron todas las chicas.

–¿Qué? Era broma.

–Tú y tus bromas, Mina –dijo Yaten con una sonrisa rodeándole los hombros con su brazo.

–¿Quieren que les traigan de beber algo más? –pregunto Luna –¿Serena? ¿Seiya?

–¡Tequila! –respondió la pareja al mismo tiempo.

Artemis le hizo una señal a uno de los meseros para que les llevara las bebidas, las cuales les llevaron al cabo de unos momentos.

–Bueno, aprovechando que todos estamos aquí, quisiera hacer un brindis –dijo Taiki alzando su copa –Por nuestra amistad. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de todos estos años, y sin duda vamos a pasar muchas más juntos, pero siempre con la seguridad de que vamos a estar apoyandonos sin importar lo que nos depare el futuro.

–¡Salud!

Todos chocaron sus copas ante el brindis. Serena observo a sus amigos con una sonrisa, notando la felicidad y la dicha que invadia a cada uno de ellos no solo por tener a la persona amada, sino porque todos habian realizado sus sueños en el campo laboral, y principalmente, por llevar esa vida normal que tanto disfrutaban.

–¿Estás bien, Bombón?

–Mejor que nunca –respondio ella dandole iun pequeño beso.

–En ese caso, espero que quieras bailar con hombre tan guapo.

–¡Por supuesto!

Pronto, todos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. La multitud del lugar les abrió el paso y no tardaron en mezclarse con el resto de los bailarines que se hallaban alrededor de ellos. Lograron ver a Hotaru, que los saludó con la mano sin separarse de su amigo, mientras ellos se dejaban envolver por el sonido de la música, bailando todos juntos.

Más tarde, después de que Serena estuvo bailando un rato con Haruka, Seiya se reunió nuevamente con su novia. Estrecho a la rubia entre sus brazos, ella lo rodeo con el cuello mientras movían sus cuerpos siguiendo el ritmo de la más reciente canción de Lady Gaga sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos ni un solo momento.

Serena rompió el poco espacio que separaba sus rostros y beso dulcemente a su novio. Todo y todos desaparecieron para los dos mientras sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez hasta quedarse sin aliento. Seiya la miro con una enorme sonrisa, tras lo que la tomo de la mano y se abrieron camino entre la gente hasta llegar a la terraza del club, la cual se hallaba sola y cuyas puertas cerro el pelinegro para que tuvieran más privacidad; nadie en el interior del club podia ver a la pareja que se hallaba contemplando Tokio, iluminada desde lo alto por la brillante luz de la Luna y las estrellas…

–¿Por qué vinimos aquí, cariño? –pregunto ella.

–Simplemente quería que tuviéramos algo de tiempo a solas –respondió él rodeándola con sus brazos –Todos se están divirtiendo y dudo mucho que nos vayan a extrañar por un rato. Además, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

–¿Está todo bien?

–Sí, Bombón, es solo que… Bueno, he estado pensando en lo que dijiste esta tarde sobre ese viaje a Egipto.

–¡No, Seiya! –exclamo la rubia.

–Ni siquiera sabes que te voy a decir, ¿y desde ahora dices que no?

–Si es lo que me estoy imaginando, mi respuesta es no. No voy a permitir que canceles tus compromisos con Three Lights por mí. Vas a hacer esa gira y yo voy a estar allí a tu lado. Ya te dije que Egipto puede esperar.

Seiya no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escucharla. La rubia se quedó totalmente confundida ante su reacción.

–Cuéntame el chiste porque no entiendo de que te ríes.

–Lo siento, Bombón –musito él controlando su risa.

–¿Me dirás que fue tan gracioso?

–Que tus conclusiones fueron totalmente equivocadas –respondió él –Además de que es un alivio saber que ese no, no tenía nada que ver con lo que quiero decirte. Espero que lo que voy a decirte, tenga como respuesta un sí.

–Todo depende de que es lo que quieres decirme –replico ella con una sonrisa –¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?

–Veras... Se me ocurría que sería maravilloso si hiciéramos ese viaje a Egipto para nuestra Luna de Miel.

Serena se quedó en un estado de gran sorpresa y confusión, sin estar segura de sí había escuchado bien o no. Mientras, el pelinegro tomaba la mano izquierda de ella entre las suyas y la puso sobre su pecho, justamente sobre su corazón.

–Este corazón ha latido por ti desde la primera vez que te vi en el aeropuerto hace tantos años, y desde entonces, no he dejado de amarte con toda mi alma. No solo eres mi mejor amiga, siempre has sido y serás el amor de mi vida. Y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, sin importar lo que nos depare el futuro. Por eso quisiera saber, Serena Tsukino, mi dulce Bombón…

Sin soltar la mano de ella, Seiya se dejo caer en una rodilla al piso mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su saco una cajita negra, mostrando ante la rubia un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

–¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Bombón?

Serena estaba tan sorprendida que por un momento hasta se le olvido respirar mientras asimilaba las palabras del pelinegro. No pudo más que sonreír mientras por su rostro resbalaban lágrimas de felicidad.

–¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Seiya le coloco el anillo a la rubia en su dedo anular izquierdo, tras lo que se puso de pie, mirándola con la más enorme de las sonrisas. Serena brinco a sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello al pelinegro para besarlo apasionadamente.

Quizás el destino de Serena Tsukino ya nunca más seria el que ella creyó que sería durante muchos años, pero eso no le preocupaba. Estaba segura que lo que le esperaba, sin importar que fuese bueno o malo, lo afrontaría sabiendo que estaba rodeada de personas que amaba y que la amaban. Y eso era lo único que le importaba.

El destino… no tenía importancia. Se encargaría de escribirlo ella misma con tal de ser feliz.

–**Fin–**

* * *

****_Es curioso como siempre que llega el final de una historia, siempre me da un poco de tristeza al cerrar este ciclo, pero como todo en la vida, nada es eterno y tarde o temprano debe terminar._

_Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir, pero sin duda la más importante es agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes por acompañarme a lo largo de este fic, gracias por cada uno de sus coments que capitulo a capitulo me animaban e inspiraban a seguir adelante con esta historia.¡Mil gracias!  
_

_Bueno, yo continuare con mis otros fics: **Sr & Sra** **Kou**,** Más Allá de las Estrellas **y **La Magia Lunar **y por allí nos seguiremos leyendo ¡Prometo traerles dentro de poco nuevos capitulos de estas historias, solo tenganme un poquito de paciencia! Y tambien por aquí nos seguiremos viendo en todas esas nuevas historias que vengan en el futuro._

_XOXO_

_Serenity  
_


End file.
